Por miedo a amarte, prefiero perderte
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: tras una pelea y un desagradable encuentro con Hiroto a sus 20 años, Midorikawa el huye sin decirle nada mas a el, encontrándose 5 años después sin poder mantener una buena relación tras encontrase en el mismo lugar de trabajo, Hiroto por otra parte no entiende la actitud de su amigo durante tanto tiempo y el por que no dese hablar o mirarlo siquiera.
1. 1

Saludos les traigo un fic que espero les guste mucho , me he esmerado mucho en el así que espero sea del agrado de los fans,

el fic puede contener algunas groserías así como lemmon,así que a _leer bajo su responsabilidad_

**les dejare un resumen de lo que sera aproximadamente el fic para hacerlo mas comprensible : **

**Resumen **:_ tras una pelea y un desagradable encuentro con Hiroto a sus 20 años , Midorikawa el huye sin decirle nada mas a el , encontrándose 5 años después sin poder mantener una buena relación tras encontrase en el mismo lugar de trabajo, Hiroto por otra parte no entiende la actitud de su amigo durante tanto tiempo y el por que no dese hablar o mirarlo siquiera..._

_después comienzan a maniendo una relación extraña junto a el hijo adoptivo de uno de ellos quien al tomarle cariño a la persona que odia su padre sin entender mucho el quiere a esa persona en su vida logrando que se acerquen aunque su padre no quiere..._

_que pasa (?)_

_bien espero les guste..._

_[AU__**/**__YAOI]_

_Parejas: Yagami x Hiroto x Ryuuji_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por miedo a amarte, prefiero perderte<em>**

**Capítulo.1**

La historia comienza teniendo de fondo a la reconocida empresa "Kira" reconocida por ser una gran asociación llena de inversionistas dueños de sus propias empresas y del 0.1% de las acciones de la empresa misma esto hace que bajo el mando de la empresa más de una multimillonaria empresa trabaje con ellos aportando mucho al crecimiento rendimiento de la empresa Kira,

Pero la historia que se relata no detalla o habla de la empresa solo es parte del escenario donde comenzó todo o algo de la historia….

La persona que protagoniza es el presidente de la industria Kira que a su muy corta edad tomo la dirección de la empresa y la comenzó a manejar a sus 24 años, Hiroto Kira es muy inteligente y mantiene muy bien su vida privada de lo laboral es un joven misterioso que despierta en todas las chicas un interés de ser la mujer de su vida pero Hiroto no necesita a nadie ya que siempre está acompañado de su joven amiga que tiene un interés sobre el más que de amigos…

Eso es algo que todas las personas que leen las revistas de sociales conocen pero la verdadera realidad es otra…

-Kira-san es tan genial- _hablaba una secretaria abrazando una revista_-

-si, como me gustaría estar siempre junto a él, que suerte tienes ryuuji- _hablaba la secretaria de la vice-presidencia_-

-sí, ryuuji eres afortunado creímos que alguna de nosotros sería su asistente que hiciste para lograrlo- _hablaba la recepcionista_-

-bueno…nada- _esquivando la mirada de las tres chicas_-

-no nos mientas-

-bueno ustedes sabes lo que pasó-

-es verdad, -_hablaba la secretaria de vice-presidencia_- llegaste aquí hace tres años a trabajar con el otro señor Kira-

-sí y después de que dejo la presidencia a su hijo le dejo a ryuuji, que suerte- _hablaba la recepcionista_- te tengo envidia-

-bueno créenme no disfruto mi trabajo como ustedes-

-¿qué?- _lo miraban las tres mujeres sin entender_-

-olvídenlo- _suspirado_-

-Midorikawa quiero que hagas algo para mí –_acercándose Yagami_-

-sí, que es señorita – _se dirigía hacia la mujer que se colocaba ahora a un lado de el_-

-quiero que me hagas una reservación para dos en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad para hoy en la noche y avísame quieres-

-claro-

-por cierto, tu jefe ha llegado ya-

-si está en una reunión con Nagumo…quiero decir el vice-presidente atendiendo asuntos de la empresa-

-si claro, bueno te encargo la reservación-

-claro, enseguida lo hare- _alegándose de ese lugar e ir a su oficina_-

-vaya la señorita Yagami da miedo-

-sí, pero que envidia es la única que esta cercas de Kira-san claro pero más ryuuji, cierto…-_buscándolo_-… ¿a dónde fue?-

-se fue a hacer lo que la señorita accionista le pidió, bueno a trabajar si el jefe nos ve nos correrá y no querremos eso-

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Cada mujer de este piso y de la empresa en general quisiera ser su asistente, la persona que este todo el día con él con el tan famoso Kira pero yo quisiera todo lo contrario quisiera haber renunciado en el momento que seijirou-san dejó la presidencia en sus manos pero no pude recuerdo bien sus palabras _**–"Quiero para mi hijo alguien de confianza y sé que tu podrás cumplir ese papel ya que eres mi absoluta confianza, confió en usted señor midorikawa**_** "– **él fue un gran jefe alguien admirable que me acepto como su empleado a pesar de aun no terminaba mi estudio y no tener experiencia por ello por él es que no he renunciado sino hace tiempo que le hubiera dejado el trabajo al actual Kira…

lo único que escucho en este lugar de trabajo son los botones de las techas de los teclados de las computadoras que todas las secretarias tienen , los clic de los mouse que pasan deslizándose sobre cada pad y lo único brillante es la pantalla de mi monitor donde no hay más que información de cada documento que debo redactar y hacer para la empresa para él presídete que después se da el lujo de presumirlo como su trabajo ante el consejo, se escuchan los teléfonos sonar de cada escritorio y el pasar de algún accionista o empleado de la empresa no hay mucho que hablar pero me gusta mi trabajo y sin presumir sé qué es excelente jamás nadie ha reclamado nada de lo que realizo,

Tomo mi teléfono recordando lo que la señorita Yagami me ha encarado y llamo al mejor restaurant de la ciudad y consigo una reservación para las 8pm de la noche seguro hoy podre irme pronto a casa y descansar aunque yo también tengo un cita, al colgar mi teléfono después de arreglar lo de la reservación enseguida suena al contestar escucho una agradable voz que me hace olvidar todo estrés y preocupación…

-hola…como es que llamaste aquí -_sonriendo_- ya veo así que ella te dio el número de mi extensión, bueno que quieres mi pequeño –_viendo salir a su jefe_- si también te extraño pero no puedo verte hoy…está bien procurare ir este sábado… sí y jugaremos mucho, si lo prometo -_sonriendo más feliz_- claro, bueno cuelga debo trabajar, si hasta el sábado, adiós -_colgando_-

-Midorikawa –_acercándose a su lugar_-…sabes que no puedes aceptar llamadas personales en el trabajo después y a la hora de tu almuerzo puede hacer lo que quieras pero durante el trabajo…-_siendo interrumpido_-

-si lo se señor Kira le recuerdo al señor Kira que yo ayude a escribir cada regla al anterior presidente-

-bueno me alegra las conozcas y aun así veo no haces mucho caso en fin tienes lo que te encargue o te retrasaste por estar hablando por teléfono-

-ya lo he terminado –_viendo su monitor_- es más lo acabo de enviar imprimir a su impresora para que lo revise-

-de acuerdo…lo veré enseguida…ven a mi oficina de inmediato-

-enseguida señor Kira-

Suspiro y tomo un folder de una de las gavetas del escritorio y me levando de mi silla para ir a su oficina para que lo escuche quejarse como siempre de mi trabajo pero aun así se lo queda solo lo hace para molestarme y amargarme la vida cada vez que me ve sonreír, no lo soporto, llego a su oficina y al cerrar la puerta tras de mi me quedo parado frete a su escritorio mientras lo veo acercarse a la impresora y tomar los documentos que recién le envié a su cómoda oficina. Lo veo sentarse en su silla y comenzar a ver los documentos hoja por hoja para después escucharlo…

-muy bien el balance para la siguiente reunió de comité es bueno pero pudiste hacerlo mejor es muy aburrido-

-perdón la próxima vez le agregare dibujitos y menos detalles de lo que ha hecho la empresa en el último medio años-

-acaso te estas burlando de mi-

-no, claro que no señor Kira solo le dijo lo que hare para que no le parezca aburrido su trabajo-

-bueno toma guarda esto hasta la siguiente reunió de comité -_entregando los documentos_-

-si señor kira –_tomando los documentos y meterlos en el folder_-

-bien dime que pasó con los inversionistas y su proyecto para la realización de su segunda empresa-

-bueno ayer llamaron y quisieron reunirse con usted para firmar el contrato para comenzar a realizar el proyecto, quieren que la empresa Kira sea la más beneficiada en su proyecto-

-ya veo…-_colocándose de pie y acercarse a ryuuji_- no quiero ir ve tú y firma ese contrato, dijo como mi asístete personal puede hacerlo cierto, puedes lograr llegar a un acurdo y firmar ese contrato y llevar el sello de la empresa-

-claro que puedo hacerlo, además….-

-Hiroto –_entrando en la oficina_-… me alegra verte desocupado-

-Yagami estoy hablando con midorikawa-

-tranquilo no diré nada que él no conozca ya-

-¿Qué quieres?, se rápida tengo mucho que hablar con midorikawa-

-bueno, quiero tengas la noche disponible –_abrazando desde el cuello_- ya que quiero llevarte a un buen lugar –_besándolo un poco y alegarse_- vamos no me dejes plantada vamos ya le he pedido a Ryuuji que realice las reservaciones-

-perdona pero tengo que reunirme con unos clientes y….-

-no se preocupe señor kira como menciono antes puede ir yo en su lugar así puede ir con Yagami-san a su cita-

-ya vez Hiroto, deja que él se haga cargo él puede solo tú y yo salgamos si, vamos te ayudara a no estar tan estresado por tanto trabajo-

-está bien si es lo que quieres iré a esa cita-

-gracias, bueno te veo a la salida, Ryuuji ¿a qué hora es la cita y en dónde?-

-es a las 8 de la noche en el restaurante Aragawa-

-bueno ya oíste Hiroto se puntual-

-claro lo seré-

-gracias te veré entonces hasta la noche tengo mucho trabajo –_besándolo un poco en los labios_- te quiero adiós, adiós ryuuji- _saliendo de la oficina_-

-rayos tanto que quería un día libre de trabajo….ahora debo ir con ella-

-bueno me disculpo pero no perdonare que la reservación que me costó mucho se cancele por que el jefe no quiere salir-

-en fin midorikawa hay algo que debo hablar contigo-

-¿trabajo o personal?-

-personal-

-me voy – _dando media vuelta_-

-espera un segundo –_tomándolo de la muñeca_- como tu jefe te ordeno escucharme-

-de acuerdo -mirando a Hiroto- que tan personal, es su vida o mi vida-

-ambos-

-compermiso tengo mucho trabajo-

-espera midorikawa_- sujetándolo de ambos hombros_- escúchame no te dejare ir escuchaste-

-suélteme ahora mismo o lo demando de hostigamiento laboral-

-¿Qué dices?, no te estoy hostigando solo quiero me escuches solo quiero hablar de lo que paso ese día-

-no crees que es muy tarde ya pasaron tres años enteros ya ni sé de qué día hablas, suéltame-

-lo sabes y bien vamos dame una oportunidad de hablar ese día en el que desperté y no estabas, el día en que desapareciste por completo y no supe de ti a pesar de lo mucho que te busque-

-no me importa suéltame no hablare contigo de ese día, solo de trabajo déjame o renuncio de nuevo a ti-

-hey Hiroto yo…-_entrando Nagumo_-…lo siento no sabía estás ocupado-

-me voy –_zafándose de Hiroto y salir de la oficina_-

-vaya...se ve molesto –_entrando y cerrar la puerta tras de el_-….ya veo que no conseguiste hablar con el-

-no, a y gracias por interrumpirme genio-

-vamos no te desquites conmigo de que él no quiera saber de ti nada, y dijo no lo culpo si le hiciste algo tan malo al punto de irse de su propia casa y sin hacerle saber nada a sus amigos, no lo culpo-

-yo no le hice nada, que es lo que hice según tu-

-bueno no sé pero seguro algo muy malo, sabes debiste invitarme a esa fiesta y así sabría mínimo porque él te aborrece tanto-

-también hubiera querido de haber sabido que se marcharía te hubiera invitado a ti y a suzuno mínimo así me dirían que fue lo que lo llevo a odiarme después de ser amigos por tanto tiempo-

-vamos tranquilo algún día él se prestara para hablar, pero no creo que forzarlo sea la solución-

-bueno no importa espero pronto arreglar este problema con el- _sentándose de nuevo en su silla_-

-aunque sabes no entiendo tu insistencia con él, ya olvídalo si te odia que bien además tu tiene a una belleza como Reina tras de ti, debería dejar de preocuparte por Midorikawa y ponerle atención a esa mujer-

-vaya eres un degenerado, si tanto te gusta ve e invítala a salir-

-lo haría sino fuera porque ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, en fin vamos a tomar hoy si, vamos al mismo bar de siempre-

-perdona no puedo-

-vamos no me vas a decir tienes clientes por que se bien que midorikawa se hará cargo como siempre dijo no seré le presidente pero si el vicepresidente financiero-

-da igual, no iré con unos clientes pero iré a cenar con Yagami-

-¿adónde la invitaste?-

-ella me invito-

-vaya caballero, mira que dejar que te inviten en vez de que tú la invites a salir a cenar-

-bueno si no la invito es porque no quiero ir con ella pero supongo ya no puedo negarme a su invitación-

-bueno supongo que si tú no la invitas ella debe hacer lo difícil, bueno espero detalles de tu velada con esa hermosa Reina-

-hey pervertido, lo que haga con ella es mi problema solo entérate que saldré con ella no más-

-bueno solo venía a ver si ya habías hablado con él, por lo cual diré que no, me voy-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Nagumo sale de la oficina y solo suspiro pesadamente pero no por el sino por Ryuuji si bien mi relación laboral con él es buena hace un trabajo impecable pero lo que es en lo personal el me detesta y yo no soporto su rechazo incluso por pequeño que sea mi atención por el sí lo quiero llevar a su casa porque es tarde me deja con la palabra en la boca y se va, si quiero hablar a solas con él prefiere que sea en su lugar de trabajo donde todos me vean o se niega rotundamente por lo cual jamás puedo hablar a solas con él,

si bien el me odia por in incidente del cual no estoy bien enterado lo único que supe al día siguiente de la fiesta es que midorikawa se había ido de esa casa sin que nadie lo hubiera visto y aunque lo intente localizar fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado después de tres años cuando mi padre quiso que me ocupara de la empresa y cuando llegue a qui para conocer el lugar vi a Midorikawa aquí pero su mirada gentil y cálida era fría y sin brillo solo para mí , la sonrisa que me motivaba a seguir adelante ahora era un señor que demostraba desagrado por mí, solo quiero sabe que fue eso que lo hizo escapar y que ahora sea alguien frio solo conmigo pero supongo que jamás me enterrare aunque me duele mucho perder su amistad una amistad de alguien que apreciaba después de tantos años juntos se ve arruinada por algo que no tengo mucho recuerdos…

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Salí de ese lugar y fue al baño para hombre realmente me afecta estar con él tan cercas diario y más el que no recuerde el por qué siento este odio por él,

Observo frete al espejo como las lágrimas salen de solo recordar esa imagen ese día, me odio por tener sentimientos por él, por tener un corazón tan débil y aun peor porque mis sentimientos sean peor que una chica destrozada por un amor no correspondido, al ver lo ridículo que me veo con esa demostración de sensibilidad decido lavar mi cara con el agua fría que sale del suministro y al refrescarme tomo una toalla de un mueble y seco mis rostro desapareciendo el rastro de las lágrimas anteriores pero veo que mis ojos aun esta algo rojos y se nota que llore aunque poco se nota demasiado decido salir del baño y tomar mi celular para hacer una llamada en lo que las hinchazón rojas de mis ojos se quite y olvidar lo sucedido así que decido llamar a la primera persona de mi agenda en mi celular…

-Hola…Osamu…soy yo Midorikawa-

-_Midorikawa me sorprende tu llamada y más porque sé que a esta hora estas trabajando_-

-¿te molesta que te llame a tu trabajo como entrenador de esa escuela_?_-

-_claro que no todo lo contrario me da gusto escucharte, para que soy bueno dime_-

-Osamu podemos vernos esta noche en mi casa-

-_claro no tengo nada planeado así que iré, dime ¿a qué hora quieres llegue a tu departamento_?-

-después de las 8 de la noche tengo antes una cita en un restaurante con unos clientes y me iré a casa después-

-_bueno entonces llego después de las 9 de la noche te parece_-

-claro, muchas gracias Osamu-

_-¿estás bien? si quieres voy por ti ahora_-

-estoy bien solo quiero a un amigo a mi lado puedes ser tú, ¿cierto?-

-_claro eso ni lo dudes es más llama me cuando estés por salir de ese lugar iré por ti para llevarte a tu casa y así conversamos en el camino a tu departamento_-

-está bien entonces te llamo para que vayas por mí a Aragawa-

-_de acuerdo entonces estaré impaciente por estar junto a ti esta noche-_

-cuelgo debo ir a seguir con mi trabajo-

-_está bien, cuídate Midorikawa hasta esta noche_-

Colgué y después de hablar con Osamu me regrese a mi escritorio a hacer mi trabajo que bien era el trabajo de mi jefe que me daba por tener algo más importante según el solo habla con clientes o inversionistas quien hace todo el papeleo soy yo…

El día pasa rápidamente y la noche llega y veo al señor Kira saliendo de su oficina y acercarse a mi lugar…

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no gracias se irme solo-

-vamos puedes disculparte me yo…-

-tranquilo señor kira solo sepa mañana renuncio-

-no de nuevo eso ya te dije que tú no renuncias si tú te vas a quien despiden es a mí si mi padre se entera-

-descuide yo le diré que renuncie por voluntad-

-claro que no y no hablemos de esto ya te dije que no acepto tu renuncia o tu intento de despido o tu intento de abandono de trabajo, trabaras para mi te guste o no y no intente tu trasferencia de piso que Ann me llamo para decirme que quiere cambiarte de área-

-chismosa_- susurrando para después ver a Hiroto_- descuide está bien este año no renuncio pero tan solo vea al señor Seijirou Kira renuncio entendió-

-no lo conseguirás-

-Hiroto…- _haercandose Yagami_- nos vamos ya se hará tarde y nos cancelaran la reservación-

-si ya voy, Midorikawa hablaremos mañana de tu reunión con los clientes-

-vamos Hiroto_- llevándoselo con ella_-

Él se fue junto con Yagami-san me da tanto gusto así que decido tomar mis cosas e irme y decido irme en taxi si bien tengo mi propio automóvil pero sabiendo que tenía esa reunión y que me vería después con Osamu decido dejarlo aparcado en el estacionamiento de la empresa e irme a reunirme con esos clientes sin tardar ni un minuto más.

Una vez llegue al restaurant me encontré con el cliente del proyecto el presidente de una importante empresa la cual desea tanto trabajar con la industria Kira y aunque su interés principal era reunirse con señor Kira el presidente de la compañía pero conociendo a mi jefe pude convencer al cliente de ser yo quien me reuniera con él y así termine viniendo a reunirme con el aquí, al encontrarme con en el momento que llegue aquí me dirigí con él y el camarero hasta nuestra mesa y me senté ahí durante un rato escuchando del proyecto y después de leer a detalle su contrato y el nuestro contrato con la industria Kira al terminar de hablar del proyecto y firmar la iniciación del proyecto me invito a aprovechar la oportunidad de cenar en ese lugar tan agradable pero como siempre los clientes son extraños y creen en ese dicho que es _**–"después de los cuarentas las sexualidad cambia"–**_ yo soy consciente de mi sexualidad desde secundaria desde que tuve mi primera vez, pero esos hombres con los que me reúno siempre escucho la misma idiotez como la persona frente a mi…

-es una persona muy joven e inteligente es una persona muy interesante-

-gracias lo he escuchado siempre desde que comencé a trabajar para los Kira -

-quiero ofrecerle una propuesta -_entregándole una tarjeta de presentación_- quiero que tome esto-

-gracias pero…-_siendo tomado de la mano por el cliente_-

-es una persona única y fascinante despierta en mi –_acariciando su mano_- cierto interés, porque no lo piensa y viene a trabajar conmigo prometo que le pagare mejor que lo que gana actualmente y trabajara solo para mí personalmente yo quiero a una persona tan magnifica como usted junto a mí ¿Qué me dice acepta trabajar para mí?-

-gracias… -_alegando su mano del cliente_- pero yo prefiero mi actual trabajo me gusta sin importar el dinero o puesto no se preocupe, creo debo irme ya yo solo vine a hablar de trabajo-

-perdón si lo ofendí, quiere que lo lleve-

-no gracias tengo con que irme si me disculpa me voy-

-espero volverá a verlo y que esté a cargo del proyecto-

-claro pero solo en el ámbito laboral, me voy-

Tomo mis pertenencias y me voy del restaurant pero justo antes de salir puedo observar en una de las mesas a Yagami junto Kira y desde el ángulo donde los veo se ve como si ambos se estuvieran besándose, soy feliz por ella solo espero él no le sea infiel realmente ella me agrada y es muy amable aunque tiene su carácter, en ese momento veo que Kira-san me ve y me voy no estoy aquí para espiarlo solo por trabajo,

Salgo del restaurant y decido llamar a Osamu para que venga por mí me lleve a mi departamento pero no hace falta ya que al llegar a fuera veo a Osamu llegando y hablarme para subir a su automóvil, llego hasta él y me subo a su automóvil para irme junto a él pero al subir veo por la ventana del automóvil a Kira pero no le doy importancia y me pongo en camino con Osamu a mi departamento,

Al llegar a mi departamento en la mejor zona de residencias junto a Osamu lo invito a pasar y llegar al sofá mientras busco unas cervezas en la nevera e ir junto a él, comenzamos a hablar de mi trabajo en la empresa y su trabajo como asesor y entrenador de un equipo de futbol mientras los tragos eran participes en la conversación y de ahí todo cambio sentía como el alcohol comenzaba a marearme pero no soy de los borrachos que hablan de más u olvidan todo sino de los sentimentales y así es donde Osamu estaba para consolar esas lagrimas…

-ya no quiero… no quiero trabajar más….-_sollozando_-

-bueno renuncia y busca otro trabajo, no me has dicho que te han ofrecido trabajo en otras empresas-

-si lo han hecho pero no quiero renunciar-

-lo haces por Hiroto, ¿cierto?-

-no, no por el sí por mi fuera renunciaba desde hace mucho…pero…- _sollozando_-

-¿entonces por qué motivo?-

-no quiero por Seijirou Kira, le prometí que me haría cargo de "ese" –

-"Ese" ¿hablas de Hiroto?-

-si "ese" sujeto, le prometí a Seijirou que me quedaría a trabajar para él, pero….no solo es mi trabajo es por mi bebé-

-¿Tienes un bebé Midorikawa?, no lo sabía no eres aún muy joven además pensé eras….-

-olvídalo quieres…además solo quiero seguir tomando para deshacerme de esto que me ha molestado este día horrible- _tomando un sorbo de su cerveza_-

-¿Quieres que me haga cargo de sacar ese dolor?- _tomándolo del mentón_-

-haz lo que quieras no me importa-

-me agrada escuchar eso-

Osamu aparto mi cerveza de mi boca y comenzó a besarme los labios y sentía como su boca quería demorar mis lamios, la presencia de nuestro consumo de alcohol se sentía entre nuestros alientos, el comenzó a recostarme sobre el sofá y sentía como sus manos paseaban sobre mi cabello y a soltarlo, sentía como comenzaba a pasar mi mis labios a mi cuello y mientras me marcaba el cuello sentía bajar sus manos hasta mi pantalón y comenzar a deshacerse de ellos y bajarlos por mis piernas con todo y mis bóxer,

Después de dejarme semidesnudo y dejar caer mis pantalones bajo a mi entrepierna y tomo mi miembro para comenzar a realizarme una felación, sentía como su lengua jugaba con mi miembro sentía cada lamida por todo mi miembro que comenzaba a calentarme poco a poco no pude evitar soltar algunos gemidos por el placer que él me provocaba hacia tan buen trabajo con su lengua que termine corriéndome en su boca me sentía tan caliente y jadeante sentía que no solo era por el placer que me embriagaba sino por el alcohol que antes había consumido,

Después de eso se colocó encima de mí y me acomodo para que él se colocara en medio para después bajar un poco su pantalón y sacar su miembro para colocarlo en mi entrada y sin lubricación o nada mas previo comenzó a penetrarme lentamente sentía como su mimbro entraba en mí, me dolía la penetración pero la bebida ya me tenía más que anestesiado para no sentir ese incomodo dolor,

Osamu se miraba tan concentrado y decidido a hacerme sentir también que me hizo el amor de una manera única me sentía lleno de placer, sentía que todo se detenía y me hacía olvidar todo me hacía soltar varios gemidos de placer hasta terminar corriéndome y sentir como me llenaba con su hombría, después de llegar al clímax el salió de mí y decidí dejarlo ahí para tomar un baño al regresar después de ese baño caliente que hizo hasta el alcohol desapareciera de mí y regrese junto a él ya cambiado con otra ropa mientras el termina de acomodar nuestro desorden y de ponerse la ropa….

-bueno debo irme ya, ¿Quieres que me que contigo?-

-no, está bien supongo que tienes trabajo y tengo ponerme a hacer unos tramites antes de este sábado-

-de acuerdo…dime una curiosidad que tengo…sé que hemos hecho esto ya algunas veces pro… ¿esta no es tu primera vez cierto?-

-que inteligente, lo hemos hecho varias veces y apenas preguntas-

-bueno no quiero meterme en tu vida-

-entonces solo confórmate con esto….no, no es mi primera vez aún mejor tú no eres mi primera vez-

-supongo que no me dirás con quien fue ¿cierto?-

-así es, además no conoces a esa persona-

-bueno debo irme y cuando quieras ser algo serio conmigo llama quieres-

Osamu se fue sin decir más, sé que le intereso pero a mí él no me interesa en nada, después de que él se fue fui a buscar mi laptop para terminar un trámite importante en el cual realmente me importa quiero entregarle todo mi afecto al resultado de este importante tramite y así olvidarme de citas absurdas y el estrés laboral…

* * *

><p>espero les gustara mucho , y esperar una buena critica del fic que publico aquí..<p>

si le gusto trabajare para subir continuación lo mas rápido posible... bye bye

**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ **


	2. 2

**Saludos vengo a dejarles continuación, espero les guste mucho...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 2<strong>

_***º*º*º***_

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Miro el reloj de escritorio sobre la cajonera junto a mi cama y son las 5 de la mañana y no logro conciliar el sueño no logre más que dormir unas 3 horas todo por pensar en mi cita de ayer, Yagami durante la cena me pregunto qué es lo que pensaba acerca de lo que teníamos, la mire confundido y no lo entendía después ella me dijo que no quería ser más la "_amiga_" cuando sabía bien que nuestra relación era más de novios, así que me pidió pensar sobre una relación más seria incluso casarme con ella, claro que de una manera amable la rechace diciéndole que por ahora no quería casarme ya que era muy joven y tenía mucho que hacer o realizar en mi trabajo así que no tuve más que aceptarla como novia, no es que me moleste su compañía ella es una mujer muy hermosa y ha estado junto a mi desde hace 5 años fue quien me animo y ayudo a no perderme después de que Midorikawa desapareciera del mapa, si Yagami se enteró de mi insistencia de localizar a Midorikawa y en un principio quiso ayudarme a buscarlo llamado a todas partes pero nada funcionaba aunque yo quería seguir insistiendo ella me sugirió que no lo hiciera más que las personas no pueden desaparecer por siempre y tarde que tempano el regresaría o por lo menos sabría algo, ella me ayudo a no gastar mi energía en entender a Midorikawa y terminamos juntos la Universidad así como salir juntos, cuando menos pensé Yagami era muy afectuosa y pase mis días junto a ella al punto de nuestro primer trabajo ir juntos, claro donde en la Industria Kira,

Claro que al ver a Midorikawa frete a mí la primera vez que llegue a ese lugar una parte en mí se llenó de felicidad mientras la otra sentía odio por él, bueno supongo que el estar feliz es por el tiempo que me preocupe por él que quería saber de él y ese odio era el haberse largado sin decirme nada cuando se suponía éramos amigos y según quería decirme algo, así que pensé eso era lo que quería decir "_adiós_" por qué después de ese día jamás vi a ese mal amigo…

Al ver que no podré dormir más decido levantarme e irme al trabajo, salgo de la cama y me voy directo a tomar un baño para después ponerme un traje, como jefe no puedo presentarme en una mala imagen frente a los empleados y accionistas de la empresa busco una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro y me decido ir a prepararme el desayuno aunque Yagami me ha sugerido ir a vivir con ella y ahórrame la preparación del desayuno o ropa limpia prefiero aun ser independiente de una pareja, después de consumir mi desayuno me voy de mi departamento y bajo por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento para irme en mi automóvil al trabajo,

Una vez llego al trabajo dejo el automóvil en el estacionamiento más que vacío a excepción de unos cuantos automóviles fue cuando entre esa minoría veo el automóvil de Midorikawa un poco de mí se llenó de emoción y me apresure a llegar a mi oficina y pasar a ver si él ya estaba en su lugar de trabajo sé que apenas son las 7 de la mañana pero quiero creer me encontraría con él, pero al llegar no veo más que aquí hace la guardia y al no ve a Midorikawa me molesta y me voy directo a mi oficina llego hasta mi silla y me siento de golpe dejándome recostar sobre el respaldo y arrojar las llaves dentro de un cajón estoy cansado así que me quedo dormido sin pensarlo además es mi oficina…

Al dormir soñé cuando el cuándo estábamos en la universidad, más específico el día que fuimos invitados a una fiesta en casa de endou, el sueño era tan real recuerdo ver a Midorikawa junto a kazemaru y Fubuki conversando en uno de los sofás de la casa mientras yo estaba junto a Endou y Toramaru conversando, claro sentía que ese sueño era más como esa sensación de revivir algo un Dejavù aunque no recordaba mucho de aquella fiesta ya que según yo me fui temprano de ese lugar,

Al desparear me siento algo agitado así que decido ir al baño que están en una de las puertas dentro de la oficina al entrar me dirijo al lavado y me mojó el rostro con el agua del suministro, no entiendo ese sueño extraño y aunque intenté recordar esa fiesta me es imposible además de que fue algo que paso hace más de tres años, tomo una toalla de junto al lavado y me seco el rostro y escucho a alguien entrar en la oficina ,me arreglo para que no se note que estaba dormido y salgo del baño y veo es Nagumo y me voy a sentar directo a mi silla mientras él se sienta frente al escritorio…

-vaya que cara tienes-

-no pude dormir bien anoche-

-vaya pillo así que mantuvieron despierto anoche, cierto-

-vaya morboso, no, no me mantuvieron despierto, solo no pude dormir por estar pensando en varias cosas del trabajo-

-si claro, como si te fuer a creer-

-no me creas me tiene sin cuidado-

-que humor el tuyo…bueno entonces que paso que te tiene con esa cara-

-nada solo que ayer en la cena Yagami quiere ir mas enserio en nuestra relación eso y vi a midorikawa junto a ese cliente muy amable y para hacerlo peor lo vi irse con el vago de Saginuma-

-vaya no sé qué te molesta más, que tu novia te pida más seriedad o que ryuuji este con otras personas muy amables mientras que a ti te trata como a un desconocido-

-no, no me importa Midorikawa él puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando sea lejos de su lugar de trabajo no me interesa-

-bueno si es así solo es Yagami y seguro la harás feliz si eres más amable como dándole regalos, flores, citas ya sabes esas cosas que aman las mujeres-

-sí, seguro solo es Yagami…seguro es lo que más me tiene pensando además del saber cómo le fue a Midorikawa con ese contrato con el cliente-

-seguro bien cuando llegue puedes preguntarle, además seguro no tarda a diferencia de ti él no llega antes del a hora de trabajo-

-bueno soy el jefe y puedo llegar a la hora que quiera ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-

-solo tenía pendientes y vine temprano para terminarlos…ya sé qué tal si tú y yo al terminar el día nos vamos a tomar donde siempre-

-si porque no me haría bien tomar un poco y olvidarme del estrés laboral-

-bueno, entonces no hagas planes con nadie más-

-claro, bueno te veré en la noche-

-bueno me voy solo vine porque me contaron estabas aquí y quería asegúrame de eso…bueno me voy-

Nagumo salió de la oficina y decidí comenzar con mi trabajo que había dejado pendiente, seguro muchos creen que por ser el jefe no trabajo y que para eso está Nagumo o Midorikawa pero no es así también tengo trabajo,

Comienzo el día hasta perder la noción del tiempo frete a el monitor realizando algunos pendientes ya sea para revisar propuestas para proyectos, pagos, y muchas cosa más al ver que casi es medio día decido solicitar por el comunicador que Midorikawa venga a mi oficina el tarda un poco y entra a mi oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él y llegar frente al escritorio con el contrato y me lo entrega….

-Ahí está el contrato, supongo para eso me quería, bueno el cliente firmo y pidió que me hiciera responsable supongo que si se lo pide a usted es como pedir llueve en marzo, en fin el cliente quedo satisfecho con nuestro contrato, bueno me retiro…-

-alto, dime solo hablaste eso con el-

-no, también me ofreció trabajo, pero ya que me dijo no aceptara mi renuncia no tuve más que rechazarlo mintiendo que me gusta trabajar aquí-

-tanto odias tu trabajo o mejor dicho tanto me odias-

-no responderé, si me permite tengo trabajo por hacer los documentos de los empleados no se hacen solos así como los contratos, compermiso-

-Midorikawa quiero que hablemos, quiero tengas tiempo para mi hoy en la noche-

-no, estoy ocupado-

-pues cancela tus pendientes, hablaremos hoy…o es que saldrás con Osamu-

-¿qué le importa?, lo que haga con mi vida me incumbe solo a mí no a usted… -_dirigiéndose a la salida_- a por cierto felicidades por su futuro matrimonio con la señorita Yagami-

Veo salir a Midorikawa y me sorprende lo que a dicho ¿matrimonio? pero si yo no pienso casarme así que decido llamar a Yagami su Celular para reclamarle lo que he escuchado…

-Hola, Yagami-

-_Hiroto, hola cariño_-

-dime algo ¿Cómo es eso que me casare contigo?-

-_es verdad, ¿no?-_

-talvez, pero te dije ayer no planeo aun hacerlo-

-_bueno lo sé, pero no aguante y se lo dige a Clara y Ann que a futuro nos casaríamos aunque no ahora, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

-por qué los chimes vuelan, me acabo de enterar que me casare contigo-

-_vamos no hagas caso, además no es tanta mentira cierto, me amas y en un futuro nos casaremos_-

-no sé, ni si quiera pienso en eso de los matrimonios-

-_tranquilo no importa, además así ninguna chica me quitara tu amor, así me aseguro esas resbalosas no se acerquen a ti_-

-como digas, bueno debo colgar-

-claro, te veo en la noche-

-no, espera hoy iré con Nagumo, puedes irte sin mí-

-_de acuerdo, entonces te veré después_-

Después de esa llamada nada romántica cuelgo y sigo con mi trabajo y estuve tan metido en el trabajo par a no dejar pendientes y comenzar a desarrollar aquel proyecto que me olvide de ir a comer, la noche llego rápido sin notarlo para mi me pareció un segundo en el que el día paso a ser noche, sin duda el trabajo absorbe mucho a uno así como su energía, mientras miraba el monitor veo a Haruya entrar en mi oficina...

-nos vamos ya al bar-

-tan pronto-

-¿pronto?, si ya pasa de la hora de la salida hasta tu asistente personal favorito ya se fue-

-¿Qué enserio?-

Miro el reloj en el monitor, me sorprende sea tan tarde y además de eso que Midorikawa se fuera cuando quería hablar con él, vaya supongo que este juego fastidioso del gato y el ratón comienza a molestarme y simplemente creo sería mejor olvidar el asunto de hablar con él, además ahora soy su jefe y debería importarme muy poco su pasado o su futuro así como lo que haga o deje de hacer…

-bueno deja apago la computadora y te alcanzo en el estacionamiento-

-de acuerdo, mientras le llamare a Suzuno para vernos en el Bar-

-claro, bueno ya te alcanzo-

Veo salir a Haruya y apago la computadora y mientras espero se apague busco mis llaves para irme después de dejar todo en orden salgo de mi oficina y me voy junto a haruya al estacionamiento cada uno se fue en su propio automóvil al bar Art Nights, una vez en ese lugar dejamos aparcado los automóviles en el estacionamiento y fuimos a reunirnos con Suzuno quien nos esperaba a ambos…

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Salgo de la oficina directo al estacionamiento para buscar mi automóvil al subir y cerrar la puerta escucho sonar mi celular y comienzo a buscar en mi pantalón hasta encontrarlo en mi saco que lo había dejado antes caer sobre el asiento del copiloto lo tome y vi un numero sobre la pantalla ¿qué será?, contesto y coloco el auricular en mi oreja para responder...

-hola...dime que paso con el tramite...lo aceptaron los abogados...enserio...y que bien quiero ir ya...si está bien seré paciente... si iré mañana para que el abogado me diga que paso con el tramite aunque claro ya lo adelantaste...si mañana me escapó del trabajo de alguna manera creíble...si te veré mañana sigue cuidándolo por mí, gracias nos vemos-

Cuelgo para terminar la llama estoy feliz que la felicidad me conmueve tanto que podría tomar el volante y conducir sin destino, pero estoy cansado así que enciendo el automóvil con la llave en la cerradura y salgo del estacionamiento directo a mi departamento,

Llego al edificio y estaciono el automóvil donde cada día, me dirijo al ascensor y llego hasta el último piso y al salir me voy directo a mi departamento tomo las llaves y me adentro y cierro la puerta y me adentro al llegar al sofá y sentarme noto que el vivir solo en un enorme departamento es fastidioso, me siento tan agotado que solo me deje caer en el sofá y me quedo dormido tapándome un poco con mi saco y terminar dormido...

Pero no fue agradable ya que una pesadilla vino a mí, el día que discutí con "ese" , esa noche fue el peor día de mi vida ya que a "ese" se le olvido que éramos amigos y termino desconociéndome incluso me pidió me desapareciera de su vista, por ello no quiero verlo aunque actualmente sea imposible evitar hablarle pero no es por el sino por Seijirou, recordar a detalle esa pesadilla me hace despertar con algunas lágrimas recordar ese momento que es tan desagradable que me da náusea,

al abrir los ojos veo mi celular haciendo bulto entro de una de las bolsas del saco y lo tomo para buscar entre las fotos una donde "ese" y yo éramos adolescentes cuando no nos importaba nada pero eso termino ese par de amigos desaparecieron al tener 20 años en especial aquella noche de fiesta en casa del tara**...dijo de ese Endou, pero no pude seguir de sentimental ya que entro una llamada a mi celular ya era muy tarde eran más de las 10, así que contesto al ver que es Suzuno mi abogado...

-hola...Suzuno que pasa, Hitomiko me dio tu mensaje te veré mañana y...-

-_no, no hablo por ese asunto hablo para pedirte algo_-

-¿algo?, que es dime-

-_veras estaba junto a unos borrachos y ambos terminaron más borrachos y no puedo con ambos, puedes venir por uno de ellos y llevarlo a su casa, por favo_r-

-no, perdona pero estoy por dormir y no iré por un desconocido amigo tuyo sin importar que tan bien nos llevemos-

-_bueno está bien me llevare a Haruya a su casa y al otro lo enviaré en taxi con el riesgo de no verlo más...gracias Ryuuji_-

-no uses la culpa, está bien iré dame la dirección del lugar y de la casa de tu amigo ya después de botarlo me regresare a dormir-

-_gracias sabia podía confiar en ti estoy en el bar Art Nights ven si, aquí te doy la dirección de mi amigo_-

-está bien ir enseguida, pero te costara…pero pensare que lo que haces por mí es la paga, bueno te veo en un rato más-

-_está bien, ven rápido_-

Cuelgo el celular y me voy a ese estúpido bar, tomo un taxi de sitio y me lleva a aquel bar que es como si regresara al trabajo ya que está a 20min de él, una vez llegue bajo del taxi y me encuentro con Suzuno que se acerca a mí…

-¿Por qué ha llegado en taxi?-

-quieres que deje a un borracho desconocido vomitar en mi automóvil-

-bueno sino es un desconocido a futuro podría ser un chico que lo llene más que de eso-

-bueno en fin donde está tu amigo el taxi nos llevara a ambos-

-bueno vamos por el un cantinero cuida de el mientras te buscaba-

-está bien-

Entro a aquel bar junto con Suzuno mientras avanzamos por ese bar miro a todas partes y parece estar lleno de ejecutivos o gente rica vistiendo trajes oscuros muy caros, odio este tipo de lugares, llego con Suzuno hasta la barra y veo a Haruya y "ese" perdidos en alcohol intento irme pero suzuno me sujeta del brazo antes siquiera de dar vuelta y salir de aquí…

-vamos no te vayas y llévalo a su casa-

-no, si quieres llevo a Haruya pero a "ese" no le doy ni los buenos días, perdona pero llama a alguien más-

-está bien, lo subiré a un taxi sino aparece tú serás el culpable, además solo te pido lo lleves a su casa no que lo acompañes hasta que se meta a dormir y te asegures de que no escape-

-está bien –_suspirando_- pero es la última vez, bueno por lo menos se dónde vive Yagami a veces me pide uno que otro favor en ese lugar-

-¿Qué dices?- lo miraba confundido suzuno-

-olvídalo no es nada, en fin supongo trajo su automóvil así me ahorro el pagar un taxi-

-sí, está en el estacionamiento, bueno te lo dejo yo me llevo a Haruya nos vemos mañana se puntual-

-sí, nos vemos-

-cierto, cancelare el servicio por ti y lo pagare mañana invítame a comer y estamos a mano-

-está bien, gracias suzuno-

veo salir a mi Suzuno junto con Haruya que apenas se mantiene de pie y sale con ayuda del otro, mientras yo miro a Hiroto casi dormido de alcohol sobre la barra e intento hacer de alguna manera "ese" borracho se mueva hasta su automóvil y me de las llaves

-hey Kira mueve de ahí de una maldita vez quieres-

-…-

-te estoy hablando te doy tres minutos o me voy-

-1…2….-

-vete…-_sin mirar a ryuuji_- no me importa déjame aquí…quiero seguir…c-cantinero otro whisky doble pero ya-

-nada, señor –mirando al cantinero- cancele la cuenta no le sirva otro trajo mas no pagare nada de lo que "este" consuma después de que suzuno pagase-

-está bien- _respondía el cantinero_-

-hey…regresa…quiero beber más alcohol-

-nada ya vámonos…- tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo para levantarlo-

-déjame en paz…- empujándolo- …no necesito tu ayuda lárgate y déjame-

-está bien eso hare me voy espero te pierdas-

Me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme de aquel lugar pero frete a mis tres sujetos más altos y borrachos me bloquearon el paso…

-hey chico…pareces una niña -_tomándolo del hombro_- porque no vienes y tomamos un poco en mi casa que dices, mis amigos y yo estaríamos felices de que alguien como tú nos acompañé-

-quítense me estorban-

-vaya así que tienes valor pero si no vienes amablemente te podemos forzar, pero no queremos así que ven a voluntad- _riéndose los tres sujetos_-

-yo no voy con ustedes borrachos asquerosos ni a la esquina quítense_- intentando pasarlos_-

-hey princesa detente- _tomándolo del brazo_-

Uno de esos tipo me sujeto con fuerza así que me queje del dolor de su agarre, el idiota me sujeto e intento forzarme mientras me sujetaba después de ambos brazos quería besarme, que acaso no ve que soy un hombre , pero parecía que el borracho no distinguía a un chico de una chica, estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios con mi boca hasta que vi como su cara salía volando por un puñetazo mire impresionado lo que paso y al ver a quien lo había golpeado, vi a Hiroto que apenas se mantenía de pie a un lado…

-no te atrevas a tocarlo…-_cayendo sentado_-

-hey tú enano bien vestido –_soltando a ryuuji_- no te metas-

Ese grandulón estuvo a punto de golpear a Hiroto y sin pensarlo dos veces fui yo quien lo golpeo no por Hiroto sino por…bueno si pero porque estaba indefenso apenas y se paró de aquel banquillo donde había estado desde que llego con Haruya y Suzuno de repente aquel tipo me miro molesto y estivo a punto de darme un puñetazo en la cara cuando pero para mí surte y la de "ese" borracho el gerente y unos camareros del bar los detuvieron y sacaron por problemáticos tal parece que esos tres siempre se colaban en aquel bar a causar problemas así que se ofrecieron a darme un trajo libre pero aprovechando la amabilidad mejor pedí ayuda para mover a Kira que estaba dormido, una vez me ayudaron a llevarlo hasta su automóvil y sentarlo del lado del copiloto mientras aún estaba dormido y el que aparca los coches me diera las llaves me di a la tarea de llevarlo a su casa pero verlo en tal condición me hizo reflexionar y pensar –"_esto solo lo hago por Seijirou Kira_"- no podía dejar a este borracho solo sin pensar que una vez lo dejara en su casa hiera una locura o en ese estado terminara lastimándose termine conduciendo aquel deportivo azul hasta mi departamento y lo deje junto a mi automóvil baje del automóvil guardando las llaves en mi pantalón y me fui por el para sacarlo y colocar los seguros una vez el salió dijo porque si algo le pasaba al automóvil seguro no estaría vivo después, con ayuda del sujeto que cuida que los automóviles me ayudo a subir a Kira hasta mi departamento y lo lleve directo a el sofá recostándolo con ayuda de esa persona para después acompañarlo a la salida al adentrarme de nuevo vi a Kira completamente…

-debería haberlo llevado a su casa…ya se seguro Yagami puede hacerse cargo dijo por algo es su novia…pero no, no puedo dejarla con este borracho podría lastimarla…y por qué me preocupo...cierto por ella, ella si me agrada-

Mientras discuto conmigo veo que Kira despierta y sin darle mucha importancia voy a buscar algo de agua para que tome algo seguro que tanto alcohol apenas puede sentir el dolor del trancazo que se metió cuando se cayó en el bar al regresar me acerco a el quien está sentado en el sofá …

-toma te traje agua- _ofreciéndole el vaso con agua_-

-¿Midorikawa?- _mirando al peliverde confundido_-

-no, como crees- _sonando lo más sarcástico que podía_-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy_?- mientras observaba el lugar_-

-espero no te moleste pero decidí traerte a mi departamento después de que terminaste borracho pero si no quieres llamo a un taxi y te dejo en tu casa-

-está bien –_tomando el vaso de agua_- gracias por ir por mi perdona por molestarte-

Kira no pudo mantener sujetado el vaso y termino tirándolo derramando el agua y rompiendo el vaso en varios fragmentos…

-perdona deja lo limpio- _intentando recoger el vaso roto_-

-no detente vas a…-

-achh…-

-cortarte…suelta –_alegándolo y tomar su mano_- donde te has cortado-

-no es nada solo es el dedo índice-

-parase que fue una pequeña cortada, no te muevas traeré un botiquín-

Levanto los fragmentos con mucho cuidado y los dejo sobre el cesto de basura del pasillo y después me voy a buscar el botiquín al baño y regreso acercándome a él y me siento junto a él y sujeto su mano derecha para ver su dedo no es mucho pero parece que la sangre sale en cantidad de aquel pequeño corte en el dedo, tomo el desinfectante en espray y roció un poco en la cortada para después colocar un pequeño vendaje sobre el dedo…

-listo eso es suficiente-

-vaya...gracias…para ser alguien tan molesto haces un buen trabajo supongo que por ello siempre he creído que eres como una chica pero una muy molesta-

-bueno…-_levantándose y sonar molesto_- ya pareces mejor porque no te largas de mi departamento-

-no gracias me quedare aquí adema –_poniéndose de pie frete a ryuuji_- además no lo niegues me trajiste por algo aquí…-_acariciando su rostro con la mano izquierda_- …vamos admítelo- acercándose a el-

-no es así- _mordiendo el dedo lastimado de Hiroto_-

-¡achh!…que te pasa te crees un maldito perro-

-no me toques asqueroso borracho-

-asqueroso...-burlándose- _si claro_-

Hiroto me sujeto de los hombros y me dio un beso pero logre hacerlo para atrás y darle una buena bofetada haciéndole perder el equilibrio…

-no me toques…asqueroso borracho- _limpiándose el beso de Hiroto_-

-vamos, bien que quieres acostarte conmigo –_sobándose la mejilla golpeada_- se te nota en la cara que ese es el motivo por el que me trajiste en contra de mi voluntad para hacerlo-

Estoy harto de sus porquerías de que en ese estado me dé una gran desconocida como golpearme o insultarme, quería irme sobre él y golpearlo defender mi hombría pero el estúpido sentimiento por el aun yacía en mí en me rompí en llanto y caí sobre mis rodillas en el suelo quedando a escasos centímetros del…

-déjame en paz –_gritando con lágrimas en los ojos_- si te traje fue por lastima por que no te lastimaras como lo acabas de hacer con un vaso y que me gano tus malos tratos...dime donde está el amigo a quien quería demasiado el chico con quien lo hice por primera vez-

No me contuve más y explote, lo odiaba por odiarme el a mí, lo odiaba porque en ese estado Hiroto decía tanto que creía era lo que pensaba de mi realmente, el me odiaba en su corazón…

* * *

><p>bien espero les gustara la continuación y fuera del agrado, bye-bye<p>

_** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_


	3. 3

_**Saludos , les traigo la tercera parte de este fic, espero les guste mucho. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo. 3<strong>_

_*º*º*º*_

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

No me contuve más y explote, lo odiaba por odiarme el a mí, lo odiaba porque en ese estado de ebriedad Hiroto decía tanto que creía era lo que pensaba de mí en realmente, el me odiaba en su corazón…

Hiroto se acerca a mí y me sujetaba con la fuerza que le da su cuerpo en ese estado le permitía y me mira un poco mientras me estremezco al sentir su cercanía conmigo...

-vaya estúpido…tú crees…que me importas un poco solo por lo que pasó entre nosotros…no te confundes soy feliz porque desapareciste, pero…por qué has regresado de nuevo…lárgate de mi vida de nuevo, hazme ese favor como la última vez…no sabes…como odio a los de tu tipo-

-si es así porque me defendiste…porque golpéate a esos sujetos -

-bueno estaba harto de aquel bar así que habías dicho me llevarías…no quería esos estúpidos se metieran…pero supongo que el estar aquí significa que no me has olvidado…no ha olvidado lo que paso antes-

-te equivocas ya ni siquiera me importas, puedes irte ahora de aquí-

-primero demuéstrame que me odias…-

Hiroto se acercó a mi dispuesto a besarme pero gire el rostro y cerré los ojos no quería besarlo no quería nada de él…pero solo sentí un leve golpe en el pecho y al abrirlo vi a Kira dormido sobre mi apenas sujetándose, vaya despierto me desagrada, borracho lo aborrezco pero dormido…me hace sentir algo, luce tan calmado que me abrazo a él un poco para acercarme más…

-Midorikawa….regresa…- _hablando dormido_-

-vaya borracho quien lo entiende-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Me despierto y veo a mi alrededor la oscuridad pero por una ventana entra la leve luz de la luna por unas corinas ligeras observo a detalle y veo estoy en una habitación y estoy acostado sobre una cama, me siento sobre ella tan de golpe que me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo, no sé dónde estoy o como llegue aquí, veo que me encuentro solo así que seguro no estoy acompañado o estará afuera… salí de la habitación como pude ya que me sentía muy marreado aún estaba en penumbras y llegue a la sala de ese lugar se parecía un poco a mi departamento pero supongo que todos los departamentos de lujo se parecen al llegar me asomo al sofá más grande y veo a Midorikawa dormido me sorprende el verlo aquí….comienzo a deducir la noche, seguro que Suzuno le pidió a él por ser mi asistente que me llevara a mi casa, pero, esta no es mi casa supongo se preocupó por este ebrio que me trajo aquí, verlo dormido me recuerda al chico que iba a mi casa a estudiar o quedarse algunos fines de semanas cuando peleaba con su padrastro el chico que fue mi amigo por 8 años quisiera agradecerle la molestia de cuidar de mí, pero seguro que Suzuno lo convenció mucho porque él me odia por alguna razón desconocida, quisiera tanto hablar con él pero siempre termina esquivándome…quisiera me escuchara como cuando éramos amigos y no como ahora que me evade cada segundo estoy seguro que si no fuera porque soy su jefe de nuevo se alegaría de mí y no quiero eso no quiero se marche lo quiero junto a mí siempre,

Me quedo observándolo un rato mientras me recargo en el respaldo a recordar los días en que él iba junto a mi sonriendo y animándome a seguir adelante mientras lo miro en silencio escucho mi celular sonando pero desconozco su paradero y comienzo a buscarlo regresando a la habitación al llegar lo miro sobre la cajonera junto a la cama y lo tomo para responder y callar el timbre…

-Bueno- _susurrando_- ¿Quién es?-

-_Hiroto soy yo Suzuno, dime ya se te bajo lo ebrio_-

-si un poco aun me duele la cabeza, pero por cierto porque llamas estaba ya dormido-

-_perdona pero creí que Midorikawa por un segundo te dejaría por algún lugar botado conociéndote cómo eres de problemático cuando consume alcohol_-

-no es verdad, yo no soy de ese tipo de alcohólicos-

-_claro que si eres de lo peor, no dudo que esa fuera una de las razones por las que él te odie_-

-lo crees, crees que por ello no me quiera ni ver-

-_claro, deberías dejar de tomar lo tuyo no es el alcohol eres alguien de quien muchos observan al ser el joven presídete de una gran compañía, así que piensa en dejarlo ya-_

-gracias por preocuparte por mí Suzuno y no para tu información Midorikawa no me dejo por la calle estoy en su casa y pensare sobre tu consejo-

-_vaya sorpresa, supongo le distes lastima, bueno me voy tengo que madrugar_-

-si adiós-

Después de hablar con Suzuno colgué el celular, vaya solo espero no se despertase Midorikawa con el timbre del celular, al dar media vuelta para ir a ver si él se había despertado o aún seguía dormido, pero lo veo parado gusto atrás en el marco de la habitación…

-vaya supongo que si debí dejarte botado, bueno ya que estas bien puedes irte de aquí-

-me estas corriendo ya de tu casa-

-sí, lo estoy haciendo, no creerás que yo me voy de aquí de mi propio departamento, ¿cierto?-

-bueno…no pero…es muy tarde –_mirando la pantalla de su celular_- son las 3 de la mañana y no creerás que me marche de aquí aún me siento mal me duele todo-

-está bien quédate pero muy temprano te vas de aquí-

-claro, pero me siento mal que estés fuera de tu propia cama por mi culpa, quieres compartimos-

-contigo no comparto ni el mismo aire-

-vamos no seas tan necio, ya se, hablemos ya que estamos aquí sí, no como jefe empleado sino como los dos amigos que fuimos y que aun quiero ser de ti-

-qué tendré que hablar yo contigo cuando no hace mucho me has dicho que me desaparezca de tu vista-

-¿enserio? no lo recuerdo-

-me llamas mentiroso, créelo que quieras ya te dije no hablare nada contigo- _saliendo de la habitación_-

-regresa Midorikawa-

Salí de la habitación siguiendo a Midorikawa hasta que no te que en ese lugar había más de una habitación extra, si era así porque se quedaría en sofá acaso alguien duerme ahí, acaso vive con alguien más intente entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada y antes de insistir más midorikawa regreso y me alego colocándose enfrente de la puerta….

-¿Qué se te perdió aquí?-

-a mi nada...dime que es, un despacho o la habitación de alguien-

-no te importa, además te iras mañana no necesitas saber nada de mi casa ya que dudo vuelvas-

-eso es verdad…al menos que si me invitas-

-jamás solo te dejare quedar esta noche…a aprovechando que estas lucido, espero, mañana no podré ir a trabajar-

-¿qué? por qué no, no me digas que hicimos algo y no iras ya a trabajar-

-por favor que es lo que piensas –_cursándose de brazos_- que solo por estar borracho pudimos tener algo, por favor los tipos como tú me asquean creen que pueden ir aprovechando las oportunidades-

-hey insolente solo lo preguntaba no me insultes, solo me sorprende que no iras mañana o mejor dicho al rato-

-bueno no necesitas saberlo pero tengo que hacer todo el día y no podre trabajar pero me gustaría exigir mi día libre dijo he trabajado el último mes sin descanso-

-está bien puedes hacerlo tienes el libre pero…enserio no…-

-no, no hicimos nada te diré lo que me dijiste –"_me das asco desaparece de mi_"- después caites dormido de lo tomado que estabas-

-yo no pude decir eso, tú me agradas demasiado…si fue así perdona no soy consciente de lo que dijo tomado-

-si claro, en fin no podré ir trabajar así que espero agradezcas el dejarte aquí a pesar de tu grosería con darme el día libre –

-claro, está bien puedes tener el día libre-

-bueno y si me permites debo irme a dormir –_caminado hacia el sofá_- mañana tengo que madrugar así que me voy-

-no, como dormirás en ese sofá por favor ve a dormir a tu cama –_tomándolo de la muñeca_-

-espera, Kira…-

Lleve a midorikawa hasta a su habitación sin escucharlo y lo lleve hasta su cama empujándolo a ella…

-qué te pasa-

-vamos cállate y duérmete mañana tienes que madrugar cierto-

-sí, así es…pero-

-vamos no te preocupes por mi dormiré contigo-

-yo no quiero dormir contigo-

-está bien mira seré honesto no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en los sillones o sillas solo duermo en mi cama y tu cama es de la misma marca de colchones que mi cama además muy grande y yo…-

-entendí…dormirás de un lado pero colocare todas las almohadas en el medio si te acercas no solo renuncio presento una demanda de hostigamiento sexual-

-ya entendí, prometo no hacer nada además para mi Midorikawa es mi mejor amigo jamás le haría algo por muy tomado que este-

-si claro –_bajando la mirada_- como digas Kira-

Note la mirada triste de Midorikawa no entendí mucho seguro recordaba lo que según él dice que le dije que me daba asco, realmente me siento mal o habrá sido algo más, después de conversar el coloco una pila de almohadas y sabanas en el medio de la cama para acostarnos, una vez me recosté de un lado sentía estaba en una cama muy pequeña pero estaba muy cansado y termine durmiéndome a pesar del desprecio de Midorikawa,

Al día siguiente me desperté y me senté sobre la cama mire a un lado y aquel muro no estaba más así como Midorikawa a un lado en la cajonera había una pequeña nota con su letra y la tome para leer el contenido y buscando mis lentes… -"_Kira no cuido la hora a la que te vayas a despertar así que me voy las llaves de tu automóvil están abajo con quien cuida el estacionamiento, si quieres buscar algo de desayunar hay algo en la nevera de lo que hice para mí, y si no lo recuerda no iré a trabajar nos veremos mañana señor Kira_"- …

Así que se fue sin tener la amabilidad de despertarme miro la hora y veo ya casi son las 10 de la mañana y voy muy tarde al trabajo pero no puedo ir con la misma ropa y oliendo a borracho así que tomó el celular y llamo a Haruya pero la llamada no entra seguro que él está igual o peor que yo, así que decido ir pero antes me voy a mi departamento a cambiarme, al salir de esa habitación veo sobre la barra un desayuno servido ¿será para mí?, aunque lo pienso me acerco y estaba una nota junto a las llaves de mi automóvil donde decía que me comiera lo que estaba servido, vaya no sabía si era orden o una petición pero la verdad es que tenía hambre y no estaba para preparar o pedir algo un poco más abajo decía que me dejaba un analgésico por que seguro me dolería la cabeza pero que la tomara después de comer algo, hice caso , tome el desayuno con calma pero al dar el primer bocado a esa comida era realmente deliciosa nunca creí Midorikawa supiera cocinar también todo era muy bueno después de comer, limpiar y tomar el analgésico busco mis zapatos y salgo de ese lugar para buscar mi automóvil e ir a mi departamento conduzco hasta mi departamento y una vez llegue mi casa sentí que debería agradecerla de alguna manera la molestia de Midorikawa pero no sabía cómo además de que era extraño ver un gesto de amabilidad de él, no le doy más vuelta a la idea una vez en mi departamento me doy un baño rápido busco ropa limpia y me voy a mi trabajo donde me entero por Yagami y su secretaria que él no se presentó a trabajar solo se reportó enfermo, sino fuera porque estuve con Midorikawa crearía ellos se fueron juntos por que él se lleva bien con Nagumo, al llegar mi oficina me pregunto dónde estará Midorikawa porque me pediría el día libre…acaso se vería con alguien, me molesta no me tenga confianza como antes supongo eso lo perdí después de tantos años distanciados y de una día para otro nada cambiaria.

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

-felicidades Midorikawa-

-gracias Kazemaru, soy tan feliz estoy seguro que mi vida dará un gran giro después de esto-

-claro que si no lo dudes, me da gusto los abogados te dieran la adopción de ese niño y bien cuando conoceré a mi sobrino-

-¿sobrino?-

-claro, eres mi mejor amigo durante 6 años que es claro él será mi sobrino, bien cuando lo conoceré-

-bueno…le prometí iría el sábado a jugar con él, pero en verdad iré por el para llevarlo a casa y darle la buena noticia a mi hijito-

-qué bueno Midorikawa-

-Midorikawa –_se acercaba Suzuno_- felicidades por conseguir la adopción de Masaki Kariya-

-gracias a ti suzuno por ser mi abogado, soy feliz de que después de un año tenga un hijo por fin-

-pero Midorikawa bien pudiste casarte –_hablaba Kazemaru_- y tener un hijo propio-

-no quiero, no compartiré mi vida con nadie, además me encariñe con Masaki que por ello lo adopte-

-ya veo-

-bueno yo me retiro Midorikawa nos vemos_- hablaba suzuno para después irse_-

-claro, cuídate-

-ven Midorikawa te invito a comer ya es medio día, vamos-

-si claro, gracias Kazemaru-

Salí desde las 8 de la mañana de mi casa dejando arreglado todo para Kira mientras yo salía a reunirme con el juez y abogado con los quienes había realizado la solicitud de adopción,

Si bien cuando escape de Kira no fue muy lejos solo digamos que me escondí donde el jamás se imaginaria, fui con Hitomiko al Orfanato a que me escondiera y acepto sin preguntar mucho sobre mis motivos ahí mismo Kazemaru era asistente de ella cuidando a los niños de ese Orfanato, mientras estuve ahí Kazemaru siempre estuvo preocupado por mí lo conocía desde los 19 años así que siempre vigilaba que me alimentara bien y siguiera y gusto en ese lugar conocí a masaki, el llego tras la muerte de sus padres y estuvo en un hospital hasta que salió y llego a vivir a ese Orfanato , el chico no se acercaba a nadie solo era un niño de 7 años que lo había perdido todo un buen día, así que me acerque a él y rápidamente confió en mi cuando menos pensé siempre estaba junto a mi sonriendo así que me decidí que quería adoptarlo, una vez conseguí mi estabilidad en la empresa y un mejor hogar comencé el trámite de su adopción y siempre lo viviste cada que podía estoy seguro se pondrá tan feliz como yo de que seamos familia

Seguía a Kazemaru a un local de ramen y cada quien pidió una orden y estábamos en una de las mesas comiendo tranquilamente conversando de cuando vivía en aquel Orfanato después de ese día cuando saco el tema que más me molestaba…

-dime le dirás a Hiroto-

-¿Qué cosa debo decirle?-

-no se sobre masaki, sobre donde estuviste o lo que….-

-sabes Kazemaru, Kira y yo no tenemos nada que hablar además él es mi jefe y yo su empleado nada más-

-entiendo, perdona-

-además está por casarse tú crees sirva de algo decirle lo que siento como para que me pase lo mismo que a ti-

-es verdad- _bajando la mirada_-

-perdona no quise…-

-está bien, es verdad de todas maneras de nada sirve le digas que lo quieres si se casa con alguien más-

-bueno cambiemos de tema, me acompañaras a ver a masaki y llevarlo a mi departamento-

-claro que iré, con gusto iré contigo-

-gracias Kazemaru-

Después de comer juntos él se va ya que solo salió de su trabajo un rato y tenía que regresar a la agencia de modas, si mi amigo es modelo masculino de ropa de temporada, así que me fui por mi cuenta a mi departamento para descansar al llegar a mi departamento frente a mi estaba la persona que cuido de mi por un breve tiempo…

-Hitomiko –_acercándose a ella_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno después de ayer pensé en venir a saludarte y visitarte-

-gracias eres muy amable, dime él está bien cierto-

-claro está feliz porque sabe iras a verlo, tanto que quiere tanto llegue ya el sábado seguro estará feliz por saber que lo adoptaras-

-sí, seguro no más como yo lo estoy, pero pasa te invito algo-

-muchas gracias Midorikawa-

Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar a Mi departamento al entrar ambos la invite a tomar asiento a la sala mientras le ofrecía algo de tomar lo cual solo me acepto un café ya que tenía que regresar al Orfanato, prepare dos cafés y conversamos un rato ella me felicito por conseguir la adopción de masaki y conversamos un poco de mi trabajo y claro como hermana mayor de "ese" pregunto por el…

-dime...como está el-

-bueno…sino lo sabes esta pro casarse con Yagami-

-enserio, vaya ella es digna para él, me alegra por fin se concentre en hacer una familia-

-sí, supongo- _dándole un sorbo a su café_-

-dime midorikawa….él no es un terco contigo cierto, dijo después de no haberse visto seguro te trata mal-

-bueno, no es así a pesar de todo ese tiempo me trata como un jefe a un empleado no más-

-que bien, si supiera mi padre te trata mal seguro le regaña sin importar su edad ya que mi padre te aprecia y ve como un hijo, tanto que ayudo un poco para que la solicitud de adopción se aprobara-

-enserio Hitomiko, Seijirou-san hizo eso por mí-

-así es, por ello quiere vayas a casa a cenar hoy, que dices vine por ti personalmente para llevarte-

-vaya no sé qué decir-

-di que sí y nos vamos ahora mismo-

-de acurdo acepto iré a tu casa-

-bueno vamos ya aunque aún es temprano seguro mi padre querrá conversar contigo-

-si claro también quiero ver a Seijirou-san-

Me alegro la noticia de que mi anterior jefe Seijirou Kira me había ayudado a la adopción de Masaki así que después de terminar el café me fui junto a Hitomiko en mi automóvil hasta la casa de Seijirou-san…

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Estoy en mi trabajo pero a falta de Midorikawa tengo que hacer yo todo y claro con la ayuda también de la asistente de Haruya que no se presentó al trabajo, mientras revisaba el contrato y llamaba al cliente para llegar a un acuerdo de la inversión que se haría llegamos a un acuerdo para comenzar lo más pronto la construcción del proyecto al colgar el teléfono suena mi celular, lo tomo del escritorio y al ver es mi padre contesto sin pensarlo dos veces…

-Hola padre-

-_hola hijo, dime como te ha ido hace un tiempo no se de ti_-

-me ha ido muy bien he conseguido mucho trabajo para cumplir mis metas de este mi primer años-

-_que bien eso me da gusto hijo, aunque no quiero hablar por teléfono de trabajo, dime cuando vendrás a visitar a tu padre_-

-bueno...he estado muy ocupado padre-

-_entiendo, supongo no tienes tiempo para mí_-

-claro que no,…sabes que iré hoy a tu casa, ¿estarás cierto?-

-_claro que si hijo, siempre estaré para mis dos hijos_-

-bueno entonces espérame llegare después de las 8 de la noche dependiendo del tránsito-

-_de acuerdo entonces te estaré esperando para la cena_-

-si padre, bueno nos vemos-

Colgué mi celular y aunque tenía trabajo aun supongo que no debería evadir a mi padre así que podría ir además realmente ha pasado un rato de que no estoy con él desde que comencé a trabajar en la empresa y tengo mucho que quisiera hablar aunque todo es de trabajo supongo el también tendrá que decirme mucho, realmente su llamada me motivo y terminare todo antes para ir a visitarlo y tal vez también ver a mi hermana Hitomiko.

* * *

><p>espero les gustara mucho, sin mas bye-bye<p>

hasta la siguiente continuación... **MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	4. 4

**Bueno he aquí otro capitulo mas de este fic , espero les guste... este fic lo estoy colocando por fechas ,**

**por ahora es continuo debido a que tengo tempo, **

**asi que espero les guste como a ido has ahora, **

**sin mas otra continuación...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 4<strong>

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*_

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Conduzco hasta la casa de Seijirou Kira y una vez me adentro a su mansión dejo estacionado el automóvil frente a la mansión y apago el automóvil, bajo de él y me dirijo del otro lado para ayudar a Hitomiko a bajar de él, puede que mis preferencia sea otras pero a Hitomiko realmente la aprecio, si yo fuera 10 años mayor tal vez me gustaría salir con alguien como ella pero realmente al ser más joven la aprecio y la respeto mucho,

Ambos salimos del automóvil y nos dirigimos a la puerta para llama al timbre de inmediato una sirvienta abre y el mayordomo nos recibe y nos lleva hasta donde esta Seijirou esperando a ambos, al llegar a la biblioteca él estaba hablando por teléfono y recién terminaba de hablar para después acercarse a su hija…

-hija me alegra que estés aquí-

-gracias, te prometí vendría además traería conmigo a Midorikawa-

-Seijirou-san -_sonriendo y saludando de reverencia_- me da gusto verlo de nuevo espero se encuentre muy bien, además gracias por su ayuda-

-no agradezcas Midorikawa me agrada aceptaras mi invitación a cenar conmigo-

-claro no le rechazaría nada Seijirou-san-

-me alegra el tenerte aquí-

-gracias-

-padre debo irme por un rato peo prometo regresar para la cena-

-me dejaras hija-

-solo un rato pero mira –_tomando a ryuuji de los hombros y esconderse atrás_- Midorikawa te hará compañía seguro tendrán mucho que hablar tú y ex -asistente personal-

-de acuerdo pero regresa-

-claro, Midorikawa nos vemos-

Hitomiko salió de la mansión de Seijirou-san y después de eso el me invito a sentarme a el sofá de aquella biblioteca mientras él se sentaba en el sofá más pequeño y conversábamos después de un rato el me ofreció un trajo, una copa de vino rojo pero conversaba tan agradablemente con aquel hombre que la bebida se tibio de lo bien que estaba sin una sola gota de vino el reloj paso tan rápido que no note la hora mientras él me contaba de sus inicios de la compañía Kira, en vez de ser aburrida a mí me parecía fascinante…

-cambiando de tema dime Midorikawa como te trata tu jefe-

-habla de su hijo…bueno no me quejo es un excelente jefe ya sabe cómo todos trabajador, regañón, serio, inteligente, hábil y talentoso y demasiado agradable y bondadoso-

-veo que aun te agrada mi hijo a pesar de esos 4 años y medio que no se vieron-

-bueno…solo lo describo como jefe no de manera personal, su hijo y yo no nos metemos en nuestras vidas por mucho que sea su asistente personal a diferencia de usted Seijirou-san él se reserva toda su vida jamás habla de ella-

-ya veo, me parece bien también que no te atosigue con sus problemas cuando tendrás los propios cierto como lo fue la adopción de ese niño-

-sí, pero ese trámite de adopción no lo veo como problema a decir verdad he ido comprando muchas cosas para la decoración de una habitación de mi departamento digna para un chico de 11 años-

-ya veo, pero seguro los gastos serán muchos a partir de ahora ya que tienes que comprarle ropa, comida extra, además los gastos de la escuela como cuotas, uniformes, lo que necesite para el estudio, libros entre otras cosas por si se mete a algún club además de pensar en el trasporte y gastos extras o inesperados seguro con lo que ganas actualmente no te alcanzara-

-no se preocupe tengo un amigo que seguro me ayudara, además no creo necesite preocuparme mucho del dinero-

-entiendo pedirás un aumento de sueldo arriba de lo que ganas actuarme cierto-

-que no, claro que no, suficiente tengo con que gano ya es suficiente de que me subiera el sueldo 5 veces al original la última vez que trabaje para usted por ello digo no tengo problemas-

-y veo en todo caso sabes que si tienes problemas no solo económicos puedes venir conmigo a hablar mi casa no solo es para mis dos hijos sino también para ti que res casi como uno de mis hijos-

-muchas gracias Seijirou-san es usted muy amable-

-seños Kira –_entraba el mayordomo_- la cena será servida, quiere que la sirvamos en el comedor y aquí -

-no, dígales a los sirvientes que comeré junto a mi invitado en el kiosco de la casa en el jardín-

-enseguida señor, con permiso- _saliendo de la biblioteca_-

-vamos Midorikawa espero te guste la cena lo he pedido especialmente por ti-

-muchas gracias-

Salí junto a Seijirou-san hasta el jardín y llegar al kiosco donde las sirvientas ponían la mesa con la mejor vajilla y la comida además ese kiosco era muy grande y de lijo a pesar de estar al aire libre todo lo de esa casa hasta algo como un pequeño techado en el jardín estaba hecho de mucho detalle y lujo incluso para llegar a él había un pequeño camino de rocas y lámparas en miniatura iluminado el camino, el piso estaba hecho de duela de madera color arena era muy agradable no era la primera vez iba a esa mansión pero era primera vez veía ese kiosco…

-toma asiento Midorikawa-

-claro muchas gracias-

-señor Kira su hijo a llegado, enseguida vine dijo tenía que ir antes a hacer una llamada-

-claro está bien-

-su hijo está aquí-

-claro quiero compartir mi cena con mis hijos y contigo que eres igual que un hijo para mí-

-¿he? muchas gracias me alaga piense así de mi-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

El día pasa rápido y termino todo el trabajo y decido salir de mi trabajo puntual aunque me detuve por el trabajo logro terminar todo antes de las 20:30hrs y salgo de la oficina y bajo por el ascensor hasta mi automóvil y conducir a casa de mi padre, pero el transito es muy pesado aun así logro llegar a 21hrs a casa de mi padre pero a pesar de todo eso aun pienso en que estará haciendo Midorikawa con su día libre ¿estará con alguien? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Que estará haciendo? o aun peor…estará con Osamu

Al adentrarme en la mansión le pido a uno de los sirvientes me diga dónde está mi padre hasta que me informó que no hace mucho fue al kiosco para tomar la cena, pero antes decido ir hacer un llamada mientras le dijo al sirviente le avise a mi padre de mi llegada a la mansión…

-_lo sentimos el número que marco no está disponible llame después_-

-porque la contestadora -_colgando_- ¿Qué estará haciendo ese irresponsable? …ya se solo por tomarse el día libre le hare trabajar lo doble mañana así termine agotado, dijo para algo se tomó un descanso hoy- _re intentando llamar_-

-_lo sentimos el número que marco no está disponible llame después_-

-luego no te quejes de mi forma de ser contigo -_gritándole al celular_- entendiste mal asístete-

Me molesta ese lado infantil de él me gustaría hablar con él una sola vez como el par de adultos que somos y habla de cuál es su problema conmigo porque mi problema con él es que sea un esquivo y no me deje ser agradable, sin duda la edad lo ha hecho un amargado por que no se compara al agradable amigo que siempre estaba conmigo día y noche siempre a un lado de mi animándome el actúal es un imb****…un amargado si eso eres Midorikawa Ryuuji…un amargado…

Después de desahogarme y gritarle al aire como un tarado me dirijo al jardín para encontrarme con mi padre al llegar donde el miro a mi padre con una agradable sonrisa pero a un lado de él está Midorikawa sonriéndose sin problema, que le pasa eso me demuestra que sin dudarlo él tiene un problema solo conmigo,

Me acerco hasta a mi padre y saludarlo y decido tratar esa noche a Midorikawa como lo que quiere, un desconocido en mi vida…

-hola padre-

-Hiroto me alegra estés aquí-

-claro como no venir, además tuve que trabajar doble porque mi asistente se dio el día el mismo-

-vamos hijo supongo era justo siempre está trabajando, no es así-

-sí, pero pudo elegir otro día, no un día de los muchos que estarán llenos de trabajo por el proyecto que tiene la empresa-

-bueno supongo puedes hablar con el mañana de trabajo, además dime acaso él se manda solo, creí era tu asístete-

-bueno tal pareciera si se manda solo-

-bueno yo dudo eso Midorikawa el siempre trabajo bajo mis órdenes sin falta porque sería diferente contigo-

-supongo que es porque ha de tener un problema con su jefe-

-bueno basta Hiroto acaso vienes como un niño de preescolar a acusar a tu mejor amigo con alguien mayor o vienes a visitarme y acompañarme a cenar-

-perdona padre esa no era mi idea te pido me disculpes por sonar tan infantil-

-bueno toma asiento enseguida servirán la cena-

-claro padre_- tomando lugar a un lado de su padre y quedar frete a Midorikawa_-

-vaya tenerlos a ambos así me recuerda cuando eran jóvenes y siempre jugaban supongo no lo habrás olvidado, cierto Hiroto-

-lamento llevar la contraria pero recientemente he decidido que recordar el pasado es una perdedera de tiempo valioso, además ya soy un adulto-

-suenas igual como cundo tenías 11 años -_riendo_-…. ¿qué me dices tú Midorikawa? o acaso piensa igual que el adulto que esta frete a ti-

-no todo lo contrario Seijirou-san –_mirando a Hiroto_- recuerdo bien el pasado en especial los malos recuerdos-

-Señor Kira –_se acercaba el mayordomo_- Tiene una llamada de su hija-

-está bien la contestare en la casa, ya regreso mientras pueden comenzar la cena-

Mi padre sale de aquel Kiosco dejándome a solas con Midorikawa espere a que los sirvientes se retiraran y decidí de buenas a primeras hablar con él y saber cuál es su problema conmigo sin olvidar de tratarlo como el a mi o peor…

-dime cuales tu problema conmigo-

-perdona me hablas a mí-

-a quien más, mediocre secretario-

-no soy un mediocre-

-pero si un secretario, un simple asistente que no sabe trabajar bien con su jefe-

-te equivocas Kira se trabajar con un jefe, mi anterior jefe me alaga por ello pero el actual es un mediocre que no llena bien el lugar que le dejo su padre-

-que estás diciendo, acaso insinúas no soy competente con mi trabajo-

-claro eso es lo que dijo no sabes leer entre líneas mal intento de jefe-

-no te permito que me hables así -_subiendo la voz_- te recuerdo que soy tu jefe y debes respetarme-

-en la empresa eres lo que quieras señor arrogante pero fuera de esa oficina no eres nada solo un desconocido-

-estoy de acurdo con eso para mí también eres un desconocido no eres más que un mal intento de asisten remedio de hombre-

-soy más hombre que tú -_subiendo la voz como Hiroto_-

-si claro lo dice el que seguro se va a la cama con el primero que le susurre en el odio y lo existe-

-no te permito me insulte, -parándose de la silla- soy más hombre que tú de eso estoy seguro, lo harás que tú eso de que te hablen bonito porque yo por lo menos se hacer feliz a una mujer no como tú-

-si claro poco hombre lo que digas-

-yo por lo menos no le soy indiferente a una belleza como Reina Yagami a diferencia de ti yo he salido con ella e incluso lo hemos salido mientras tú la dejas de lado cuando ella quiere tanto se la señora de Kira-

-claro como si te creyera que has ido con alguna mujer ni a la cama has de llegar con una, no eres más que ese tipo de hombre que me desagradan-

-si tanto te desagrado entonces te pido me corras y dejes de molestarme para que hablemos porque solo terminamos peleando-

-eso quieres de acuerdo es más abandona tu trabajo poco hombre-

-deja de llamarme así-

-como "_poco hombre_" o debería decir _gay_ porque eso eres un bicho raro de la sociedad un mar...-

las palabras que salían de mi boca salían si pensarlo no podía detenerme era como si lo que hablaba y pensaba no correspondieran correctamente al final antes de decirle algo más a Midorikawa el término dándome una bofetada admito que me sorprendió su respuesta estaba tan exaltado que estaba a punto de gritarle más cosas como –_largo de mi casa o parasito sin remedio_- pero el verlo llorar me sorprendió supongo que realmente fui muy lejos al decirle todas esas cosa dudando de su hombría, dijo lo que el elija es su problema aun así yo lo quiero junto a mí no quiero perderlo…

en ese momento él se levanta dando un golpe con las manos en la mesa y sale de ese lugar adentrándose a la mansión me quedo parado sin responder hasta que llevo una de mis manos a mi mejilla siento el ardor del golpe realmente fui muy lejos así que me levanto y voy a buscarlo para disculparme pero antes de entra y buscarlo lo vi con mi padre, él lo abrazaba mientras lloraba y lo consolaba, el afecto que mi padre le demostraba a el de alguna manera me molesto, Salí de ahí y regrese a la mesa después de un rato regreso mi padre y no menciono para nada a Midorikawa por un momento creía me preguntaría o mejor aún reclamaría de lo que le había hecho pero se mantuvo al margen y solo hablamos del trabajo y de la ausencia de mi hermanan en la cena,

Al terminar de acompañar a mi padre decido irme de su mansión para dejarlo descansar, conduzco rumbo a ofrecerle una disculpa a él por mi actitud tan indiferente pero realmente no quería llegar a lastimarlo al punto de verlo llorar…aunque siempre que estamos cercas actuamos así y terminamos peleando en vez de arreglarlo y hablar como "_adultos_".

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

llego a mi casa tras conducir desde la mansión de Seijirou-san hasta mi departamento no pude contenerme de llorar todo el camino, porque cada vez que lo tengo enfrente es para pelear pero esta vez me dijo algo que me ha dicho anteriormente borracho ahora no dudo que por mi preferencia el me odia, supongo que al ser un galán conquistador de chicas las personas como yo le arruinan la imagen aunque me da risa porque me odia por lo que soy en vez de que se odie por lo que hizo y por lo que me hizo, decido olvidarlo y darme un baño aunque no estoy ni de ánimos de quitarme nada y solo me dirijo al baño sin los zapatos lleno la bañera con agua tibia y me meto a ella y me sumerjo para olvidar lo que siempre sucede con Hiroto…quiera hablar con el como adultos y no como dos niños pequeños que pelean por quien es mejor….

Después de un rato veo que es ridículo lo que hago y salgo de la bañera y me quito todo y lo dejo sobre el cesto de ropa sucia para lavarla mañana, tomo una bata y me la coloco para después irme a buscar algo seco y prepararme la cena ya que por culpa de kira no pude probar nada de la comida de Seijirou-san,

Llego a mi habitación y busco un par de bóxer unos pantalones cortos y una camisa solo para no andar en bata por el departamento, después de vestirme noto que mi cabello esta mojado y desecho me quito la liga y lo meto dentro de una toalla para sacarlo pero mientras me ocupaba de mí el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente así que seguro sería importante y deje la toalla de lado sobre la cama y me fui a abrir aunque solo hay una persona que me visita sin importarle la hora así que simplemente abrí la puerta sin revisar quien seria, al abrir la puerta del departamento frente a mi estaba Kira de inmediato intente cerrar pero comenzamos a forzar la puerta el para entrar y yo para cerrarla y no dejarlo entrar pero al pensar que las puertas eléctricas son demasiado caras para jugar con ellas decido dejar pasar a Kira solo un paso dentro del recibidor…

-¿Qué quieres? -_cruzándose de brazos_- no has terminado de llamarme gay, bicho raro o te falto algo más-

-vamos solo vine a pedirte me perdones-

-claro seguro Seijirou-san te pidió te disculparas cierto para no deja el trabajo…que lió...pues no lo necesitas fuera de aquí-

-no es así te equivocas él no me dijo nada vine realmente a disculparme contigo de todo corazón perdóname por decirte algo tan horrible lo que tú seas no me importa para nada-

-¿lo que yo sea?-

-no, no me malinterpretes-

-ya lo hice, así que fuera de aquí-

-no hasta que me escuches y hablemos-

-¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?-

-pero no tan a la defensiva…puedo pasar y conversar como los adultos que somos-

-Por qué debería-

-por favor solo será un momento-

-está bien puedes pasar pero de pues te vas de aquí-

-claro lo prometo-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Al llegar a el departamento y forcejear y convencerlo de hablar me adentro hasta su sala ya he estado aquí pero ahora con las luces de la noche es realmente distinta para mí, me siento junto a él en el sofá más grande donde mantenemos una distancia casi de 40cm él no me mira o habla siquiera así que decido hablar yo para que por lo menos me escuche…

-lamento…siento mucho lo que dije en la mansión de mi padre realmente me disculpo-

-ya terminaste ahora fuera-

-espera aún hay más yo…quiero saber por qué…por qué te fuiste de tu casa y desapareciste de mí y todos nuestros amigos…-_mirando a Midorikawa_- ¿Dónde estuviste todos esos años?-

-realmente quieres saber-

-sino no porque estaría aquí, dime por favor si fue mi culpa me hare responsable lo prometo, quiero saberlo porque Suzuno me contó que yo tomado soy tan hablador que parezco alguien más, alguien diferente de quien el conoce, así que dime que paso hace 4 años para que después de esa fiesta no te viera más, para que te fueras de tu casa y ni yo o nuestros amigos supiéramos nada…y... ¿por qué has tomado esa preferencia personal?-

-qué es lo que quieres realmente Kira-

-Que me dejes de tratar como un desconocido en tu vida y arreglemos lo que paso entre nosotros para terminar con este muro entre ambos…persona si sueno insistente pero tú...realmente me importas aunque no parezca así-

-está bien te diré pero te callas y terminas de escuchar-

-te lo prometo quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle para que volvamos a ser los amigos que éramos antes-

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Después de ver a Hiroto realmente interesado en aquel día me hacía pensar o no se acordaba y era estúpido o me estaba engañando y finge bien ya que tenía una mirada de preocupación mientras mostraba interés por saber al mantener su mirada sobre mí para que le comenzara a narrar lo que paso para que nuestra amistad terminara…o solo para el por qué para mí también termino con mi esperanza de confesarme lo que sentía por él, tome valor y aparte la mirada de el mi mire hacia una pequeña foto enmarcada donde estaba con él hace muchos años atrás ,cuando aún lo llamaba por su nombre y estábamos juntos en la Universidad.

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les gustara, sin mas yo me voy a seguir escribiendo este fic, bye-bye<p>

**_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_**


	5. 5

**Saludos les traigo continuación advierto habrá "**_violación_**" así que pueden lee o saltarse esa parte , pero es mejor leer todo el fic para entender la razón de ryuuji para salir de la vida de hiroto y quienes lo conocían, **

**sin mas espero les guste la continuación que les traigo ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 5<strong>

*º*º*º*º*º*

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

_-flashback- 4 años y medio antes-_

Hiroto y yo éramos estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio y nos llevábamos bien siempre estábamos juntos aunque a él siempre lo veía a la hora de la salida con alguna chica que le confesaba su amor, yo también tenía alguien en mi mente pero aun no me animaba a decirle lo que sentía aunque seguro debía saberlo tras a ver sido mi primera vez,

Al terminar los exámenes un amigo de la licenciatura de Economía nos invitó a ambos a una fiesta en su casa bueno y por "invitarnos" Hiroto fue el más interesado yo quería ir a mi casa a ver una película y tal vez invitar a Hiroto pero terminamos yendo a casa de Endou…pero antes ese mismo día…

-que dices vamos a la fiesta de Endou-

-no quiero, me iré a casa-

-está bien entonces no iré si no vas-

-por favor Hiroto si tienes pegado en la carea "_quiero ir a esa fiesta_" ve tu además suficiente tengo que lidiar con mis problemas para ir a cuidarte-

-aun te molesta tu padrastro-

-no importa, que lo haga- _bajando la mirada_-

-por qué no le dices a tu madre lo que pasa en tu casa-

-Hiroto es más fácil que mi madre defienda a ese sujeto que a mí-

-yo lo dudo, cree en mi díselo –_tomándolo del hombro_- si tienes problemas puedes llamarme-

-no es necesario, mi único problema es negarme a acompañarte- alegándose de el-

-iré por ti temprano para ir a la fiesta-

-no iré-

-se puntual no me gas esperarte-

Hiroto termino yéndose rápido de mi antes de escuchar mi negativa respuesta a la invitación de casa de Endou, ese chic no me agrada es el típico fanfarrón que presume hasta de lo que no tiene pero claro le creen todos sus amigos, después de que Hiroto me acompaño a la mitad del camino a mi casa y se fuera corriendo a su esplendorosa Mansión, camine un rato solo hasta que alguien me abrazo desde atrás…

-hola…-_abrazándolo_- me extrañaste -_besando su cuello_- eres tan dulce-

-aléjate de mí -_aventando al sujeto y darle con su portafolio_-

-así tratas a tu padre- _defendiéndose con el brazo del golpe_-

-usted no es mi padre, mi padre era un magnifico hombre-

-claro estas orgulloso de un borracho arquitecto desempleado y muerto que de un abogado en fin no tengo problema con ello mientras te tenga a ti -_intentando tocar el mentón de ryuuji_-

-no me toque –_retrocediendo_-

-tu no me mandas, tú y tu madre son míos más tu mi maravilloso niño-

Ese hombre con el que se volvió a casar mi madre tras enviudar cuando tenía 8 años es un asqueroso, cuando tenía 12 años se metió a mi habitación mientras dormía y se colocó a un lado y comenzó a acariciarme en mi entrepierna claro que desperté y grite cuando mi madre se apareció fue algo así…

_-qué te pasa ryuuji-_

_-el...ese hombre me estaba tocando-_

_-seguro nuestro hijo tuvo una pesadilla con un moustro-_

_-ya veo, seguro has venido a consolarlo-_

_-claro no quiero ver llorar a nuestro hijo-_

_-no, mami ese hombre...- _callado_-_

_-bueno tú no te preocupes yo me quedo aquí ve descansar-_

_-está bien mi amor, ryuuji descansa-_

Mi madre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y ese hombre me silencio con su mano quise gritarle a mi madre que regresara pero ese hombre comenzó a tocarme de manera extraña en mi miembro, realmente me daba miedo lo que pasaría así que solo llore hasta que después de jugar un rato con mi miembro y me orinara el susurro a mi odio…

-_no le digas a ella, me encargare de que no te crea así que convéncete de que esto será nuestro secreto_-

Después de eso me aterre más y no podía dormir por las noches lo cual fue un problema ya que no rendía en las clases porque dormía sobre el escritorio, pero ese fue su primer ataque de muchos,

antes cuando tenía 9 años él tenía ya casi el año viviendo en casa él era muy extraño me miraba cuando hacía del baño y solo decía -"_perdona creí estaba ocupado_"- pero miraba directamente a mis piernas, …en ocasiones cuando me bañaba el entraba y se metía a la fuerza cuando mi madre no estaba y me hacía pegarme a su cuerpo siempre intentaba estar lejos de ese hombre extraño en mi vida, pero esa noche comenzó la pesadilla ,….a los 14 años regresaba de casa de Hiroto cuando fui a "_estudiar_" con él y a quedarme el fin de semana como ya era costumbre, al regresar una tarde él estaba en casa temprano y mi madre no se encontraba el me tomo y me forzó a que lo besara y me susurro al oído que si le contaba a mi madre la mataría y haría de mi vida un infierno, pero no pudo llegar más lejos ya que mi madre estaba por llegar solo me beso y me toco por mi miembro ,

Así había sido desde entonces siempre que él quería jugaba con mi cuerpo pero claro hasta los 17 años fue cuando me comenzó a valerme lo que hiciera o amenazara no quería el me tocara y siempre se llevaba un golpe mío pero fue cuando ahora mi madre me reclamaba a mí por golpear a su esposo era la misma pelea siempre…ella defendiéndolo a el hasta el cansancio…

Ese día estaba en mi habitación después de regresar a de clases teniendo en cuenta al día siguiente me vería con Hiroto temprano y teniendo en cuenta también que ese hombre estaba abajo y estábamos solos cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me metí a dormir un rato estaba muy cansado,

Cuando llego mi madre baje a cenar ella me miraba feliz con ese hombre y este le sonreía como diciendo entre dientes -"_te amo pero me violo a tu hijo y ni siquiera te importa_"- me mantuve callado durante la cena y al terminar me fui a mi habitación no quería ver a ese hombre no más, realice mi tarea y me fui dormir mientras seguía mis pensamiento de cada noche -"_cuando terminara este infierno_"-…me quede profundamente dormido no sé por cuantas horas… pero sentía algo extraño un horrible escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, cuando desperté él estaba sobre mí, mire a la puerta y el picaporte lo había quitado el comenzó su intento por besar me y yo comencé a soltar varios golpes pero la diferencia de fuerza era notorio, aquel hombre iba al gimnasio siempre y yo bueno ni deportes practicaba así que comenzaba a ganar, poco a poco sentí como su asquerosa boca me besaba y su lengua dentro de mi boca sentía como con una mano me sujetaba ambas muñecas mientras con la otras bajaba hasta mi pantalón y comenzaba a masajear mi miembro comenzó a decirme cosas como …-"_por fin te haré mío pequeño y seductor andrógeno_"- comenzó a rasgar mi ropa aunque pataleaba para que no me tocara, pero termino dándome un golpe que me aturdió cuando desperté él estaba violándome, estaba lastimándome y no le importaba si lloraba o sangraba el seguía introduciendo su miembro dentro de mi comenzaba ahogarme con mi propia saliva quería morirme en ese momento ,pero mi mala surte no se detuvo en ese lugar al llegar mi madre a la habitación lo vio sobre mí y su reacción fue algo que no esperaba…

_-ryuuji que le haces a tu padre-_

_-mi amor no es lo que crees- quitándose de encima de ryuuji-_

Él se quitó de encima y se vistió rápido solo se subió el pantalón y se acercó a mi madre y esta le abrazo… me sorprendí mucho más de su reclamo que de su reacción ante aquel hombre capaz de violar a su hijo...

-estas bien, él te hizo algo -_tomándolo del rostro_-….Midorikawa -_mirando al peliverde_- como te atreves a provocar a tu padre para que hagan tal porquería-

-¿qué cosa yo?-

-vamos no lo culpes pero admito que él me lo pidió-

-no es verdad, madre ese sujeto…-

-cállate Midorikawa ya estoy harta de ti y tus mentiras estúpidas para que me separe de él, sé que no te agrada pero hacer esta escena solo para provocar que me enoje, pues lo lograste estoy enojada contigo, estoy harta de ti y de que me quieras separar del hombre que tanto amo-

-si tanto lo quieres quédate con el yo me largo de la casa-

-hazlo que esperas no quiero volverte a ver mal hijo vete de mi casa te odio-

me molesto que lo prefiriera a él, me vestí y salí solo con lo que tenía puesto sin mirar corrí sin rumbo y llegue hasta le Universidad me sentía asqueado y me solté a llorar sin control no quería que me vieran pero nadie pasaba cercas así que llore acaba de ser violado por un asqueroso hombre y mi madre en lugar de ver por mí solo se preocupaba por ella y ese hombre , no quería volver quería morirme en ese momento, me quede recargado en el muro de la escuela y vi el amanecer poco a poco estaba tan cansado de llorar que solo uno que otro quejido lograba emitir…de la nada Kazemaru se apareció por ese lugar me sorprendía ya que él no estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo pero lo conocía de la primaria y siempre estuvimos en contacto, no pude demostrarle como me sentí apero supongo que mi cara lo decía todo el me tomo de la mano y aunque no quería me tocara me convencí que ya no podía ser peor y solo esperaría mi fin, lo acompañe hasta su casa y me adentre con el comenzó a decirme algo pero no tenía cabeza para escuchar a nadie me senté en el sofá y note que no había nadie supongo que algo de lo que decía era -"_mis padres no están por que están de viaje así que siéntate en el sofá un rato_"- o lago por el estilo ,cuando regreso me trajo un vaso de agua lo tome y bebí aquella agua después de eso me solté a llorar al recordar lo que me había pasado no tenía donde ir, no tenía dinero ahora viviera en la calle eso es lo que venía a mi mente mientras lloraba ,Kazemaru se quedó a mi lado mientras lloraba después de un rato me quede dormido de tanto llorar y sentí el cómo me recostaba y me cubría con una frazada, de rato desperté gritando con miedo y con algunas lágrimas, me sentía nervioso, asustado no quería sentirme así , al ver alrededor no vi a Kazemaru pero a un lado enfrente en una mesita de cetro había una nota y algo de comer así que la tome y lo leí…-"espero te guste lo que hice cuando regrese de trabajo hablamos, cierto puedes darte un baño si quieres y te dejo algo de ropa sobre mi cama espero te guste lo que te presto, no tardo regresare en la noche"- mire el reloj y eran las 11am de la mañana así que no quería hacerme del rogar supongo sentía lastima por mí, comí el desayuno que había preparado aunque no le tome mucho sabor subí y entre a su habitación y mire sobre la cama la ropa era de calidad el siempre viste bien sus padres lo quieren más que …sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar al pensar en su familia pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de la realidad por difícil que esta fuera, tome la ropa y me fui a dar un baño de rato me cambie y tome mi ropa y la bote a la basura no quería nada que me recordara lo que había pasado, después de eso salí de la casa de Kazemaru sin un rumbo camine un rato hasta que llegue a un parque en ese lugar por casualidad vi a Hiroto con Yagami una chica de su clase de Admón. De empresas sabía que le gustaba el pero no era yo quien le diría, de rato ella se fue y Hiroto se dio cuenta de mi presencia y corrió hasta mí, realmente no quería ver nadie pero supongo podía pedirle ayuda a él y ser correspondido…

-Midorikawa que bien que te encuentro estaba por ir a tu casa-

-ya veo- respondiéndole sin mucho interés-

-¿qué te sucede?-

-nada….bueno…realmente hay algo que quiero decirte-

-espera un segundo está sonando mi celular-

El tomo su celular y se alegó un poco supongo que no debería decirle pero quería por lo menos me escuchara pero seguro que aunque le quisiera decir algo este no era el día…

-que bien, Midorikawa vamos a casa de Endou ahora sí, lleguemos temprano y nos vamos juntos después quieres-

-claro por qué no-

-cierto que ibas a decirme-

-después te dijo, si-

-está bien-

Lo acompañe sin oponerme a casa de Endou y aunque lo hiciera no tenía donde ir, al llegar a su casa algunos de sus amigos de él y otros chicos ya estaban en su casa tal parece que los padres de Endou estarían en una cita y le había dado el permiso de hacer una fiesta mientras regresaban de Okinawa,

el tiempo paso rápido Endou estaba junto a Hiroto y otros amigos como Goenji y Kidou mientras yo estaba con Fubuki y Toramaru conversando, mientras hablaba con ellos me olvide de lo sucedido muy tempano en la mañana y el hecho que no tendría donde regresar,

al buscar Hiroto con la mirada donde antes ya no estaba lo busco con ma vista entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que estaba en la fiesta y sin que Fubuki o Toramaru lo notaran salí de la sala y llegue a l recibidor y escuche la voz de Hiroto muy distante esta venia del segundo piso así que me atreví a subir y caminar hasta la habitación donde salía su voz al llegar y abrir la puerta poco a poco vi a Hiroto en la cama con Endou besándose apasionadamente sin ropa solo una leve cobija los cubría un poco, mi asombro fue mayor y termine entrando abriendo la puerta y entrar ambos me miraron pero Hiroto salió de la cama y me abofeteo no fue un golpe fuerte pero el aprecio que tenía a Hiroto dolía que me golpear por primera vez…

-qué haces aquí he-

-Hiroto yo...-_tocando mi mejilla_- por qué lo has hecho-

-dime que haces aquí de metiche degenerado-

-Hiroto no es así yo…-

-lárgate de aquí…me molestas eres un estorbo-

-Hiroto -_intentando tomarlo del hombro_-

-no me toques- _dándole un manotazo_- te detesto odio a las personas como tú, odio lo que eres hazme un favor lárgate de aquí no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida-

Eso fue lo que termino conmigo el que Hiroto me rechazara sin conocer lo que sentía por él, verlo con alguien más y que me pidiera desaparecer cuando de por sí ya estaba desecho fue suficiente,

el me saco de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta en mi cara yo me sentí muy mal me moleste y me di media vuelta y baje por las escaleras hasta la puerta pero no aguante más y en un puño golpeé el marco de la puerta me mordí el labio inferior me sentía tan mal pero enseguida el odio a Hiroto cambio a lagrimas que salían sin poder controlarme, salí de ahí sin rumbo ,solo tenía en mi mente girando el hecho de que había sido violado a mi madre no le interesaba y a la persona a quien quería pedirle ayuda me echaba de su vida no quería seguir más,

sin notarlo llegue a una pequeña estancia conocía el lugar había ido un par de veces en el pasado acompañando a Kazemaru ya que ahí es donde trabajaba como asistente para ganar algo de dinero propio aunque no lo necesitara, de ese lugar de pronto salió Kazemaru el cual al verme igual que antes o peor se acercó a mí y me llevo adentro, una vez ahí conocí a Hitomiko solo la había visto unas veces en la mansión de los Kira pero conocerla realmente nunca, termine llorando frete a ambos diciendo solo la mitad de los hechos solo dije que mi padrastro me había atacado sexualmente y mi madre me había corrido de casa, Hitomiko me ofreció quedarme en ese lugar ,pero no quería ,no quería ser una carga ,pero me ofreció trabajar para ella así podía tener donde dormir, comer y vivir hasta conseguir algo más otro trabajo que ganara más, termine aceptando ya que tampoco quería ser carga para nadie más pero no quería vivir en la calle,

Al poco tiempo con ayuda de kazemaru termine la Universidad por medio de exámenes a distancia y transferirme de escuela y después Hitomiko supo que la asistente de su padre se jubilaría así que me presento a él en una ocasión que llego a el Orfanato el lugar que era mi hogar después de una año, el acepto ya que me conocía desde los 8 años y me contrato de inmediato como asistente personal aunque no tuviera la experiencia para ocupar el cargo y así comencé a trabajar desde los 20 años en aquella empresa donde el pago era muy bueno termine cambiándome a un departamento con la ayuda de Seijirou-san después de 2 años de trabajo y poco a poco adquiera mucho más experiencia y termine convirtiéndome un adulto trabajador y responsable con ganas de superarse más y más …aunque mi vida personal era un asco no sentía ya amor o respeto por mi así que si…

_-fin: flashback- _

-si me voy a la cama con el primero que me hable bien- _mirando a Hiroto_- al final la primera experiencia es igual a lo que me paso , fue un asqueroso error-

-vaya…perdóname, no sabía eso además yo...no recuerdo bien esa fiesta cuando desperté al día siguiente estaba con Endou tal parece había tomado demasiado al igual que él...pero de haber estado en mis sentidos jamás te hubiera hecho algo así-

-Hiroto eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí, ya me lo has dicho dos veces sobrio y dos borracho, además dicen que los borrachos no mienten-

-pues yo sí, no te odio por tu preferencia personal eso me tiene sin cuidado te odio…no más bien me odio a mí mismo por no dejarte hablar y por perderte por algo tan estúpido-_abrazando a ryuuji_- perdóname por lo que te he dicho soy un imbécil…y es verdad tu eres más hombre que yo en muchos sentidos, realmente lamento haber sido la piedra en tu camino que terminara contigo, perdóname-

-Hiroto ya es muy tarde para que te perdono, así que olvídalo y déjame seguir mi vida-

-no lo haré -_pegando su cara al pecho de ryuuji_- me quedare contigo siempre me are responsable de tu vida-

-vamos hablas como su fuera un asco, acaso no notas que vivo muy bien-

-sí, pero por mi culpa tu vida paso de alguien que quería mucho y no lo miraba más que un amigo a un hombre que perdió respeto por su vida aunque viva en medio del lujo-

-bueno no eres tan responsable -_alegando a Hiroto_- soy responsable de mis actos más que nadie yo así lo elegí-

-bueno, si es así elijo estar en tu vida ser algo en tu estilo de vida-

-jamás no te quiero junto a mí-

-por favor déjame-

-no... No quiero tu lastima, así que vete de una vez, quiero estar solo- _colocándose de pie y dar la espalda_- vete y no me busques más, ya hablamos y te confesé lo que querías-

-no quiero irme, quiero estar junto a ti-

-perdona pero no quiero ver a nadie más, déjame seguir con mi vida tan desecha-

-está bien si no me quieres a la buena en tu vida será a la mala-

-¿qué?-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Me acerque a Midorikawa y lo tome de los brazos para después besarlo y atraerlo a mí en un beso, al principio hizo de todo para alegarme de el incluso patearme en lo bajo pero no se lo permití al notar algunas lágrimas supe que lo que estaba haciendo sin duda le recordaba a lo que le había hecho ese hombre así que me aleje de él y lo atraje de nuevo a mí en un abrazo…

-no quiero verte sufrir nunca más, quiero tenerte junto a mí como antes, quiero recuperar cada día perdido durante estos años, quiero mantenerme así de cercas junto a ti como cuando te hice mío-

-Hiroto...yo…nada-

-vaya es agradable escucharte decir mi nombre de nuevo –

-vete, no quiero estar cercas de ti…no quiero repetir tu rechazo al final estas por comprometerte con Yagami o lo olvidas, no me mantengas cercas y me hagas confundir alégate y mantente lejos como antes, quiero verte feliz con ella, vete de aquí-

-perdona pero eso es algo que yo decido solo…no tu-

Tome a Midorikawa y lo bese de nuevo las lágrimas salieron, seguro era de dolor pero solo quería recordar de nuevo mi experiencia con el cuándo teníamos 14 años él siempre fue el primero con quien lo hice y quiero ser el último quiero cuidarlo mi manera aunque me rechace…si bien puede que su preferencia de él sea gay en mi caso solo con el soy bisexual porque solo a él le tengo cariño.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les gustara la continuación, sin mas que decir chao y Happy Halloween.<p>

_** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ **_


	6. 6

**saludos les traigo otro capitulo de este fic espero les guste, ya que después del **_capitulo 7 _**la siguiente actualización sera hasta el día Nov / 23 ,asi que espero les guste, la siguiente continuación tiene **_lemon_** si no les gusta no lean, si es lo contrario, pasen y lean...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 6<strong>

_*º*º*º*º*º*_

**[POV: Hiroto]**

No resistí y termine llevando a Midorikawa a mi ritmo el comenzó a rechazarme y después me correspondió, sentir sus besos era un gusto que quería solo para mí su aroma era muy dulce, termine enredando en un nuevo interés en él quería sentir aquella sensación que tuve con él hace 10 años…

-espera Hiroto- _retrocediendo al beso_-

-qué pasa, acaso hice algo malo-

-no solo que…no está bien no quiero que después me culpes por algo que no he hecho-

-entiendo lo que dices pero prometo no será así, por favor déjame hacerlo, déjame sentirte una vez más-

-no, no quiero...Yagami…no- _bajando la mirada_-

-vamos no tengas culpa, me haré responsable solo yo de mis actos déjame continuas es más vayamos más íntimamente- _acercándose a el_-

-¡no Kira!-

-no me hables por mi apellido, acabas de romper la atmósfera-

-que bien, porque no caeré contigo vete de una buena vez, además seguro que piensas "_solo le hablare bonito lo llevare a la cama y después me burlare de él y su estúpido estilo de vida_"-

-eso no es verdad-

-claro que si, además ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora fuera de aquí-

-no me iré hasta haber hecho antes tres cosas-

-¿Cuáles tres cosas?-

-la primera que me perdones-

-está bien lo hago pero eso no deja de lado el rencor que tengo-

-como quieras, segundo que me dejes estar de nuevo contigo como antes-

-lo pensare, eso de ser amigo de tu jefe como que no es agradable-

-y último…tengamos sexo-

-eso nunca y menos tú-

-¿Por qué no, dame una buena razón?-

-porque eres mi jefe, repudias mi preferencia y seguro después de escuchar esa historia me tienes lastima y para ser más claros estas de novio con Yagami que se bien está más que ilusionada e interesada realmente en ti además de que no eres mi tipo de hombre-

-yo me encargo de mis acciones y lo más importante ¿Cómo que no soy tu tipo de hombre? muchas chicas sueñan conmigo-

-tú lo has dicho chicas, mujeres, no hombre no yo-

-bueno pues ve interesándote en mi porque te haré desearme me entiendes-

-claro como diga señor arrogante-

-es más comenzare ahora que tengo interés de hacer más lo tercero que las otras dos-

Sujete a Midorikawa de la mano y lo lleve hasta su propia habitación y aunque intentaba escapar lo termine sometiendo en la cama…

-estás listo-

-has lo que quieras no me importa soy tan indiferente a ti que solo me causas odiarte-

-está bien, pero ya te dije haré que comiences a desearme como nunca has deseado a nadie en tu vida-

Comencé a besar Midorikawa sin que este se moviera haciéndome sentir besaba a un simple exoesqueleto mecánico de esos muy parecidos a los humanos más que frió y rígido sin alguna reacción a mis besos así que comencé a bajar por su cuello me senté levemente sobre su pelvis y mire un poco su atuendo y complexión era tan pequeño y delgado que no parecía hombre, no es que siga dudando de su sexualidad pero es tan parecido su cuerpo al de una mujer asiática muy plana aunque él tiene cierto aire provocador que me hace quererlo solo para mí, el simplemente me observa y noto un leve gesto de un deseo de que me quite pero no lo haré hasta que admita que quiere más de mí,

Bajo mis manos hasta su camisa y la levanto creyendo que reaccionaria ya fuera en un golpe y detenerme pero siguió son moverse solo note como atrapaba las sabanas entre sus dedos con fuerza, comencé a besar su vientre y pasar mi lengua sobre su vientre plano jugando un poco con su obligo donde comienzo a notar reacciona un poco soltando una que otra risa pequeña de la boca así que sigo así hasta que soplo levemente su obligo y comienza a reírse y alega mi cara de su estómago….

-basta detente…me da risa-

-sabes algo -_sentándose sobre Midorikawa un poco_- que no has deducido es solo dos cosas-

-q-ue es…- _recuperándose de la risa_-

-primero que te conozco desde los 8 años y dos que te conozco más que desnudo ya que ya lo hemos hecho antes o se te olvida-

- y-yo no r-recuerdo de que hablas- _mirando hacia otra parte_-

-claro cómo olvidar al chico que estaba leyendo en Internet algo referente a primera vez y término viendo un vídeo de dos chicos teniendo sexo y se calentó muy rápido-

-eso no es verdad -_sonrojado_- que yo sepa el que estaba leyendo si fue yo, pero el que insistió en saber más del tema y busco ese vídeo fuste tu-

-bueno pero no niegas que te calentaste-

-no es verdad, lo estoy negando a ahora-

-quieres que te enseñe como antes como se hace…-_acercándose a su rostro_- experimentemos de nuevo con nuestros cuerpos porque yo no lo hecho jamás con un hombre de mi edad solo con mi amigo hace 10 años, quiero experimentar de nuevo con el-

-yo…yo…no quiero-

-tu titubeo me dice lo contrario así que si te duele échale la culpa de nuevo a mi primea vez e inexperiencia-

Bese de nuevo a Midorikawa pero esta vez después de ese beso realmente estaba reaccionando a mí, le quite la camisa que tenía puesta y lo contemple desnudo, hacerlo de nuevo con el me hacía sentir más que extraño como si fuera de nuevo mi primera vez con él, baje mis manos por su cadera y comencé a sacar ese pequeño pantalón con todo y ropa interior pero cuando estaba por exponer su miembro el agarro su pantalón y se dio vuelta…

-basta, enserio si me tocas te demando de hostigamiento sexual-

-perdona pero estamos teniendo sexo consensual, es decir con permiso del otro,….ya se seguro es porque tu estas desnudo y yo no, está bien si es lo que quieres me quitare todo-

me quiete de encima y coloque mis anteojos sobre su cajonera y comencé a sacarme la ropa de poco a poco vi el cómo Midorikawa giraba la cabeza a pesar de fingir no verme pero mantenía la vista hacia un espejo donde me observaba a detalle cómo me quitaba la ropa y lose por qué podía observarlo, cuando desabotone mi camisa y me la quite observe como miraba mi cuerpo admito que no solo los años sino el ejercicio matutino antes del trabajo ha hecho un gran trabajo en mí, después de eso me quito el cinturón y lo dejo junto a mi camisa en un pequeño taburete en la habitación de Midorikawa ,después eso comienzo a bajar mi pantalón y puesto a que no tengo los zapatos por que los deje en la entrada del departamento rápido me los quito y los dejo sobre el taburete junto a mis calcetines observo de nuevo hacia el espejo y veo que Midorikawa se ha colocado una almohada encima de su cara para no seguir viendo así que no pierdo mi tiempo y me voy sobre el colocándome tras su espalda…

-estás listo ahora sí, mírame-

-no, no quiero, vete de una buena vez-

-no me iré seguiré con lo mío… bien solo siénteme sí, es lo que quieres, espero lo disfrutes tanto o más que yo-

Comienzo a bezar la espalda de Midorikawa y termino mi labor de antes que quitarle los pantalones con todo y ropa interior y lo dejo a un lado, al ver que de nuevo no me hacía cazo sigo con algo que sin duda le hará gritar, tomo mi miembro y con la aguda de mis dedos comienzo a abrir el paso para comenzar a penetrar a Midorikawa que fingía no sentirme en su intento de ignorarme, pero era imposible ya que miraba bien como se movía, como intentaba acostumbrase moviendo un poco esa pequeña cadera suya fui poco a poco introduciendo mi miembro en él y escuche poco a poco uno que otro leve gemido de la boca de Midorikawa así que lo termine de penetrar de un solo movimiento lo cual hizo alzara la voz en un gruñido de dolor…

-duele…Hiroto detente-

-vamos solo será un rato, déjame sentir de nuevo la experiencia de hace 10 años…se mi primera vez de nuevo-

No dijo más y alcé un poco su cadera y me acomode, comencé a moverme poco a poco cada envestida hacia que Midorikawa solo se moviera pero no emitía sonido alguno así que con mi mano izquierda baje hasta tomar su miembro lo cual mire como miraba hacia donde ahora tocaba, así que comencé a masajear su miembro ,era una sensación única de algo rellenito y suave a la vez así que comencé a frotar y jugar ese miembro que se sentía tan bien entre mis dedos lo frotaba y apretaba sin usar mucha fuerza también comencé a masajear aquellas bolas de más debajo de su miembro sentía como aquel mimbro poco a poco se endurecía y comencé a escuchar poco a poco como la voz de Midorikawa salía un poco chillona de su boca, pero no era solo eso poco a poco sentí el interior de Midorikawa apretaba mi miembro dentro de su cuerpo ,sentía su cuerpo caliente y el como también mi miembro se sentía extraño como aquella vez, así que seguí penetrando una y otra vez de manera rápida y masajeando su miembro mientras lo sostenía con mi otra mano de la cadera su voz chillona que me demostraba lo disfrutaba me excitaba me convencía de seguir así e ir más rápido sin detenerme, sentía como el calor me invadía y uno que otro gruñido de placer salía de mi boca de un momento a termine corriéndome dentro de el sin poder contenerme y derramar mi hombría mientras sentía en mi mano como el bañaba mi mano con su hombría de igual manera, solté su miembro ya el de la cadera para salir de cuerpo él se recostó en la cama de espaldas sin verme pero no me iría y menos sin que él me viera así que me recosté junto a él esperando me viera…pero sabiendo no sería fácil lo cubrí con las sabanas y lo atraje así a mí para abrazarlo…

-sin duda solo te prefiero a ti, solo contigo quiero hacer esto-

-Hiroto- _sollozando_- perdóname seguro crees que te forcé, pero para mí fue algo único y nuevo aunque seas mi segunda vez solo contigo puedo reaccionar así-

-no, no es eso, bueno tal vez un poco…pero...dolió a pesar de que estoy acostumbrado…hacerlo contigo me hiso sentir como aquella vez-

-entonces soy bueno en esto, cierto-

-no te creas mucho-

-Midorikawa…tengo una curiosidad, dime porque tenías otra ropa sino hace mucho que nos habíamos visto-

-bueno porque me di un baño genio…ahora por tu culpa tendré que tomar otro-

-déjame bañar contigo-

-jamás, te deje entra a mi casa, hablamos como me habías estado rogando y te deje violarme no molestes con más caprichos-

-no te viole, bien que querías no lo niegues-

-no, pero esta es ultima vez-

-está bien…-_susurrando_- eso habías dicho antes-

-¿Qué has dicho dímelo en la cara?-

-nada olvídalo…dime por lo menos puedo pasar la noche aquí, quiera seguir conversando contigo hasta que me sienta tranquilo de que realmente me has perdonado por ser esa piedra que te termino arruinando, quiero estar aquí hasta que dejes de tratarme como un desconocido-

-si no te trato como desconocido, te vas cierto _Hiroto_-

-eso es bajo, bueno pero solo porque me llames por mi nombre no cambia nada, además aun me tratas de mala manera así que aún me quedo-

-como sea, puedes tomar el baño que está enfrente espero la regadera de refresque y no ingentes algo más-

-está bien, bueno te veo en un rato-

lo veo correr con todo y sabana al baño, así que solo me rió de su acción infantil cuando lo hicimos por primera vez fue igual ,intente experimentar y lo convencí de hacerlo aunque no quería y estaba nervioso y asustado lo termine convenciendo y después de hacerlo el corrió tapándose con una de las sabanas de mi cama al baño , aun es aquel chico que aprecie tanto…me pregunto si habrá sentido antes algo por mí, yo siempre lo vi como amigo pero supongo en él fue algo más porque después de ese día estuvo más cercas y feliz aunque me llamara amigo...¿_se habrá enamora de mí_? bueno aunque si fue así seguro borro de su corazón ese sentimiento, pero supongo que "_donde fuego hubo ceniza queda_" ,así que haré que se fije en ni aunque no quiera y venga a mí a suplicar mi amor…

Salgo de su habitación tomando mi ropa y tomo prestado el otro baño, después de refrescarme y colocarme la ropa de nuevo regreso a su habitación en busca de mis anteojos y veo él no está que ya salió incluso del baño, al llegar a la sala lo veo hablando por teléfono muy feliz con alguien del otro lado de la línea…

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

De alguna manera extraña termine en la cama con Kira, es una sensación demasiado extraña para mí ya que no solo es mi jefe, está comprometido, sino que siento como si esto fuera el comienza de mi tortura de antes pero me prometo a mí mismo no sentir nada por él ahora es más que imposible, el será como Osamu solo algo casual no más, además debo hacerme a la idea de que esta noche jamás paso, nunca deje que él me hiciera perder el control de mi propia voluntad…

Al salir más que refrescado y con otro cambio de ropa tomo le cesto con la ropa sucia de ese día y lo llevo directo a la lavadora, lleno la máquina y la pongo a andar para no lidiar con los deberes de mañana en ese momento mi celular suena y salgo del cuarto del lavado y llego a la sala para conversar sin molestia alguna…

-Hola-

-_Hola Papà_-

-¿he?, mi cielito que haces llamado a esta hora-

-_la tía Hitomiko me dejo hablarte_-

-¿enserio?-

-_bueno, no dijo que mañana que ya era tarde y tenía que salir, así que aproveche y tome el teléfono y buscando en la agenda llame a tu casa…te molesta_-

-claro que no...Cierto, sabes te tengo una buena noticia-

-_enserio, ¿Cuál?-_

-te lo diré el sábado-

-_que, aún falta dos días_-

-se paciente, te prometo que cuando vaya jugaremos mucho a todos los jueguitos que quieras solo que no sean muy cansados y te daré la buena noticia-

-_está bien, a mi tío Kazemaru, quiero verlo también traerlo contigo, aunque no son mi familia realmente lo veo como tal además es amigo de Mido, la persona que quiero como mi __papá_-

-está bien le llamare para hacerlo que te visite y te lleve un regalito-

-_sí, entonces estaré esperando hasta el sábado_-

-bueno, cuelga y descansa si, dulces sueños bebé-

-_si…y no soy un bebé soy un adulto ya, tengo ya 11 años_-

-está bien mi hombrecito-

-_me voy, adiós papá…a cierto no se te olviden los dulces recuerda que ya es Halloween_-

-está bien, ¿pero no que eras un adulto?-

-_los adultos también comemos dulces_-

-está bien te daré muchos dulces ya descansa-

-sí, te estaré esperando, adiós _- colgando_-

Hablar en ese momento con Masaki me hizo demasiado feliz, así que al colgar el celular mantuve una sonrisa en mis labios el simple hecho de escucharlo llamarme _"papá"_ me hacía feliz, él era mi felicidad desde que lo conocí por ello me decidí a adoptarlo y darle un amor que nadie más tendrá y han rechazo, mi amor de padre le hará bien a mi hijito que ha sufrido igual que yo o aun mas,

Al dejarme caer sobre el sofá veo a Hiroto parado atrás y solo alzo la vista para verlo y caminar un poco para quedar a un lado de mí observándome…

-te veo muy feliz... ¿con quién hablabas?-

-cosas del trabajo-

-enserio, bueno dime que recuerde soy tu jefe y si era el trabajo puedo saberlo-

-bueno...no de ese trabajo, algo personal-

-somos amigos de nuevo cierto, ¿cuéntame quién era?-

-no te interesa, es confidencial-

-supongo que no me importa además seguro tu "_cielito_" es tu amado ¿no?, que bien por ti-

-acaso,… _- pensamiento- _eso son celos…._ ¿_dime aun te quedas?-

-no, me voy ya recordé tengo algo que hacer y madrugar mañana, así que se puntual si no vas vendré por ti y te forzare a trabajar-

-como digas-

-al menos que quieras que me quede contigo-

-no la verdad es que prefiero estar solo, -_bajando la mirada y abrazarse las piernas_- tengo mucho que reflexionar y no quiero compañía…prometo aun no renunciar he ir mañana al trabajo-

-bueno, entonces me voy, por cierto…-_dando media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta_- perdóname-

Vi salir a mi casa a Hi…no quiero decir a Kira, pero su "_perdóname_" se quedó gravado en mi memoria ese momento, ¿lo habrá hecho por lo que hicimos?, seguro que así era por mi culpa hizo algo que va muy encontrar de su naturaleza, pero en ese momento la sensación de sentirme extraño después de que me tocara me invade ,fue único , aun así no quiero repetirlo quiero olvidarlo si pude mantener con mi indiferencia oculto lo que alguna vez sentí por él, no quiero que después de esta noche aquella llama nazca y me fije en él, no quiero destrozarme con algo que se me dolerá, si lo veo ir hacia el altar con Yagami si lo veo marcharse después con este sentimiento de extrañes seguro que querré morir por ello lo quería lejos y tuvo que pasar esto…

Comencé a llorar por más de un motivo sin tener control en mis lágrimas y todos relacionados con uno de mis problemas y era Kira, de por sí ya tenía miles de problemas encima y ahora esto, no, aunque paso esta noche no la repetiré y lo tratare como hasta ahora lo he hecho quiero vivir la vida que hice después de tanto dolor en mi vida.

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Después de irme del departamento de Midorikawa y pasar esa noche con un rato en el que termine decidido a repetir mi experiencia con el solo para demostrarle que lo que dijo no es verdad, aun así termine sintiéndome extrañamente relajado como si una enorme carga que tenía encima hubiese desaparecido en ese lugar con esa experiencia con él, conduzco hasta mi departamento y estoy tan cansado que me voy directo a dormir,

Al día siguiente me despierto unas dos horas tarde además no afecta mucho ya que había adelantado mucho mi trabajo, al conducir hasta la oficina algo se siente extraño, saludo bien a todas las asistentes que como siempre me saludan cada vez que me ven aunque estén ocupadas, ese día me reúno con Yagami para salir a almorzar y hablar con Haruya de lo que hizo la noche anterior y su motivo de ausencia,

ya se seguro es eso, eso que el aún mantiene conmigo, al llegar a la oficina vi como Midorikawa salía hacia otro lugar esquivándome, cuando le hablaba para que fuera a mi oficina se negaba diciendo tenía mucho que hacer y bueno no era del todo mentira pero me esquivaba incluso por el intercomunicador rápido cortaba, cuando intente invitarlo a almorzar se había ido con las chicas del área administrativa a almorzar, esa misma noche que me ofrecí a llevarlo pero se negó diciéndome que no podía primero tenía un automóvil y saldría a otro lugar, seguro se vería con el vago de Osamu o su "_cielito_",

Pero si creí solo fue ese Jueves no fue así estuvo así incluso hasta el Sábado que trabajamos medio día, el llego y se fue tan rápido que si no fuera por la recepción pensaría no fue a trabajar ese comportamiento me tiene tan harto pero no sé qué hacer así que ese día al acompañar a Nagumo hasta el estacionamiento para cada quien irnos a nuestra casa el me da una idea…

-vaya que cansado solo quesea llegar y no saber nada ni de nadie-

-qué pena- _escuchándose desanimado_-

-me estas escuchando que tienes-

-no es nada olvídalo, ¿Qué decías?-

-nada…no me digas que tienes problemas con Yagami-

-bueno...no... yo realmente-

-olvídalo no digas nada sabes cuando yo discuto con Ann y terminamos peleando nada como estar juntos en algún lugar, así que días como estos que ella no viene al trabajo salimos a un lugar que a ella le gusta y hablamos claro que termino echándome la responsabilidad de todas las peleas y terminamos arreglando las diferencias-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-que va ser, ve a casa de Yagami e invítala a salir a algún lugar que a ella le guste-

-¿eso funciona?-

-claro que sí, incluso a Suzuno con novia Clara, es más él fue el que me dio el consejo, si eso funciona con él y su novia, a mí y mi esposa, porque no a ti y a tu prometida…inténtalo ya el lunes me dices que tal te fue-

-claro…pero te equivocas yo…-

-espera Hiroto mi celular…..-_contestando_- hola Ann, si ya voy a la casa, si ya llego en un momento si ya estoy subiendo al automóvil, -_susurrando_- debo irme surte Hiroto... ¡no, no estoy con nadie ya voy!-

Nagumo se va en su automóvil sin dejarme decir nada, pero la idea de ir e invitar me parece bien, así que me doy la tarea de conducir hasta el departamento de Midorikawa teniendo la idea de invitarlo algún lugar, pero al llegar al estacionamiento de su departamento comienzo a pensar ¿dónde?, donde puedo llevar a Midorikawa a las 5 de la tarde,

no lo pienso un minuto más y bajo del automóvil y subo el ascensor hasta el piso done él vive, llamó al timbre y espero me habrá, pero no responde , intento de nuevo y sigue sin abrir, así que llamo a su celular pensando pudiera haber salido y esta visita fue inútil pero al escucha el timbre de su celular dentro de su departamento eso me molesta, seguro está ahí adentro y no quiere abrirme al saber soy yo, además sé que está ahí ya que salió 5 antes de la oficina así que insisto tocando el timbre hasta que la puerta se abre muy poco y no veo a nade hasta…

-¿Quién es usted?- mirando a Hiroto-

-yo…-

Al ver que un niño salió de ese departamento siento la leve sospecha me equivocado de departamento o de piso, pero al ver la placa donde está el timbre, veo el apellido de Midorikawa así o el equivocado soy yo o este niño… las dos veces que he estado aquí no lo había visto.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les gustara y fuera del agrado y si pudiera decir desde este punto el fic sera aun mejor o mejor dependiendo de la opinión que tengan, bueno sin mas espero les gustara, bye-bye <em><strong> MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~<strong>_


	7. 7

Saludos les he traído otra continuación mas,espero les guste mucho no habrá lemon pero sera introducción hacia la entrada en la historia de masaki,así que espero les agrade mucho...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 7<strong>

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*_

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Termine pasando la mitad de la semana esquivando a Kira tratándolo como siempre, pero tal parecía el no deseaba fuera así, pero logre terminar mi semana sin verlo a la cara, ese sábado Salí del departamento pero como entraba algo tarde a trabajar me di tiempo de ir a ver a Kazemaru a su departamento para decirle que hoy era el día que iría por Masaki y él quería que fuera…

-claro, como no perderme su reacción cuando sepa que tú eres realmente su "_papá_" aunque adoptivo, seguro él se pondrá muy feliz-

-sí, lose, pero se puntual, puedes salir de tu trabajo cierto-

-claro, le diré a Reika que iré contigo-

-espero no se moleste por mi culpa-

-descuida, Reika como representante puede ser mala, pero como novia es una agradable mujer, además estará ocupada con algunas agencias, así que solo trabajare en una sección de fotos hasta medio día-

-me parece bien, entonces iré por ti para llevarte-

-está bien, pero mejor voy a tu trabajo ya que la sección será muy cercas de donde trabajas-

-está bien, se puntal, cierto podrías compra algo por mí, le prometí a Masaki llevarle dulces por ser Halloween pero quiero darle más regalos toma -_entregándole un tarjeta de crédito_- estoy seguro podrás compra a mi nombre un maravilloso obsequio para Masaki-

-está bien, -_tomando la tarjeta_- tu confía en mí el regalo será tan bueno que Masaki estará más que feliz-

-confió en tu criterio-

-bueno…será mejor que me ponga a buscar un regalo para el antes de ir a la sección de fotos-

-está bien, bueno me voy, surte en tus fotos-

-sí, ten un buen día en el trabajo-

Salí de su departamento y fui hasta el estacionamiento a buscar mi automóvil y conducir a la oficina, al llegar para mi suerte Kira estaba en una pequeña reunión así que fui a mi lugar de trabajo y comencé a realizar mis pendientes y los termine a buen tiempo y Salí de la oficina a mi hora normal de los sábados y me fui hasta la recepción donde Kazemaru me esperaba para después ir ambos a mi automóvil y conducir hasta el Orfanato, después de evitar con éxito a Kira me dirijo feliz hasta que recuerdo algo..

-kazemaru, compraste lo que te pedí-

-claro, lo deje en la tienda un momento ya que no podía cargarlo todo, así que solo debemos recogerlo-

-está bien, ¿dónde es?-

-solo conduce hasta la tienda de juguetes del centro, cierto, toma tu tarjeta-

Después de tomar mi tarjeta conduzco hasta donde Kazemaru me dijo, al detener el automóvil frente a la tienda, al bajar y ver la tienda me parece enorme, voy junto a Kazemaru y llegar al el mostrado, noto que el lugar estar más que repleto de juguetes, veo a Kazemaru conversar con quien atiende la tienda para después ver tres bolsas grandes y me acerco a ver el contenido...

-¿qué te parece lo que compre para mi sobrino?-

-oye te querías compra toda la tienda- mirando dentro de las bolsas-

-vamos solo son algunos regalos, además supongo no le has comprado juguetes a mi sobrino-

-¿Qué no?, para tu información en la habitación que será para él tiene una pantalla, una consola de las más recientes fabricadas en Japón, tiene toda una estantería repleta de juegos, películas y juguetes desde coleccionables hasta muñecos, tiene un tapete interactivo, una laptop , varios balones desde fútbol a fútbol americano, eso hablando de juguetes ya que tiene buena ropa de marca de acuerdo a su edad pero no de esa llamativa sino de las que un padre normal compra para su hijo y si fuera poco tiene una patineta, patines y una bicicleta y_…-siendo interrumpido-_

-basta…vaya y me reclamas de comprarle toda la tienda cuando tú de seguro ya la vaciaste…vamos además solo es un PSP, los dulces que pediste y un auto de carrera a control remoto, acaso no merece eso y más-

-está bien…si, si lo merece, pero-

-vamos padre primerizo deja de quejarte el será muy feliz-

-pero no quiero sea feliz por los juguetes bueno si, pero también porque estoy para el-

-él lo sabe y eso lo hará más feliz que todo lo material, vamos además sentirá que lo quieres demasiado, además eso lo pague con tu tarjeta yo por mi parte le compre un celular para que llame a su tío favorito por si se te ocurre castigarle-

-no prefieres comprarle un cohete al espacio- _sonado sarcástico-_

-vamos no te quejes toma las bolsas que Masaki estará esperando por ti-

-sí, es verdad-

-eso si no veas el recibo y ni lo pidas que ya lo tire-

-no necesito saberlo lo imagino-

Tomamos las bolsas y las metí en el asiento de atrás y después conduje hasta el Orfanato, al llegar y dejar el automóvil cercas de la entrada bajamos, de él y tomamos las bolsas o mejor dicho se las deje a Kazemaru cuando vi a Masaki salir y correr hacía mi como era su costumbre, como no querer a masaki si desde que se encariño siempre me ha mostrado su cariño con abrazos que me hacen sentir muy feliz,

Al abrazar a Masaki lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo cargo, que aunque tenga 11 años es lago bajito para la edad así que por ello es para mí todo un niño pequeño…

-Bienvenido papá...quiero decir Ryuuji-

-me alegra estés feliz-

-sí, lo he estado desde que prometiste venir-

-te lo prometí y te cumplo, dime has obedecido, cierto-

-si mucho-

-Masaki, te he dicho que no saltes hacia Midorikawa cada que lo vez- _hablaba Hitomiko_-

-pero- _abrazando a ryuuji_-

-déjalo, por mi está bien-

-bueno supongo dejare de preocuparme ya por eso y será tu responsabilidad educarlo-

-sí, así es…Masaki -_mirando al menor_- adivina te tengo una buena noticia-

-enserio, cual, me lo has dicho antes, dime cual noticia-

-Masaki he decidido ser tu papá y llevarte a mi casa para cuidarte como un hijo en otras palabras te he adoptado-

-enserio, enserio me adoptaste, no quiero sea mentira-

-hablo enserio, jamás te mentiría, desde este momento puedes llamarme "_papá_" por qué he venido para llevarte a nuestro hogar-

-enserio…que feliz- _abrazando a ryuuji_- te quiero mucho, papá-

-hey, Masaki se estas feliz, pero dijo, no hay algo para tu tío Kazemaru-

-si... ¿que traes ahí en esas bolsas?, es para mí-

-claro, entre los dos te trajimos algunos regalos_- bajando a Masaki_-

-que bien, quiero ver, gracias-

Masaki me dejo por un momento mientras Kazemaru le mostraba lo que había llevado yo me adentraba con Hitomiko al Orfanato para recibir algunas cosa personales de mi hijo, como un juguete que el abrazaba cuando fue el accidente, de su casa pudieron obtener la documentación de Masaki y un álbum que bien yo se lo pedí a Hitomiko ya que por mucho que quisiera pensar solo en mí también era normal quisiera recordar el cómo lucían sus padres y no me negaría a eso e incluso si alguna vez quería conocer donde descansaban sus padres estaba dispuesto a llevarlo así que también consigo la dirección del lugar donde están sus cenizas, además Masaki no solo tiene una herida que al tiempo curare con amor, también en el accidente perdió no solo a su familia sino casi la vida por ello Masaki debe estar bajo un tratamiento el cual estoy dispuesto a que lo lleve a cabo cada día para que se rehabilite tan pronto que pueda llegar a crecer olvidando que alguna vez sus huesos se rompieron al igual que su cuello, suena cruel y pensar en eso puede ser terrible pero por surte el sobrevivió y al pasar un año en e l hospital poco a poco comenzó a moverse aunque sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, hoy ya puede moverse pero su cuerpo es tan frágil que es por eso que no puede darse la libertad de correr demasiado, o por lo menos Hitomiko no lo deja correr para que no caiga y se lastime y recuerde el dolor que tuvo que vivir…

-sabes Midorikawa me da gusto tú seas quien adoptes a Masaki ya que tú lo hiciste reír después de que llego aquí de ese hospital donde estuvo aislado-

-gracias, yo no solo soy feliz de adoptarlo Masaki también me curo a mí-

-supongo es verdad ya que siempre te mantenías solo en tu mundo y al comenzar a tratar a Masaki comencé a conocer ese lado positivo de ti incluso la razón de tu actual sonrisa y felicidad es gracias al cierto-

-si así es, Masaki es mi felicidad no quiero nada más que él, solo viviré para el-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-quiero decir,….que así como Masaki supero su dolor siendo solo un niño yo también lo hare olvidando mi propio dolor-

-entiendo, bien, hablando de él, me gustaría hacerle una fiesta que dices, a él le gustara-

-fiesta...si supongo está bien…pero por hoy no, quiero esta con el este día-

-entonces mañana iré a tu departamento y le llevare un pastel del que a él le gusta-

-está bien entonces te esperare mañana en mi casa, cierto entonces solo seriamos nosotros 4, Masaki, Kazemaru tú y yo…bueno supongo que entre menos personas habrá más pastel- _sonriendo_-

-bueno...si quieres puedo invitar a mi padre, seguro el sería feliz de conocer a el chico que te ayudo a adoptar-

-es verdad, si invita a tu padre, los esperare a ambos-

-está bien-

-bueno...debo irme, quiero mostrarle a masaki su nuevo hogar –_tomando la caja con las cosas de Masaki_- bueno me voy te espero mañana-

-claro…llegare después de las tres a tu departamento-

-está bien, nos vemos Hitomiko-

Al salir del orfanato Masaki está junto a Kazemaru jugando con aquel auto de carreras hasta que me acerque a ambos para llevarme a Masaki…

-es hora de irnos Masaki-

-sí, papá- _sonriendo hacia Midorikawa_-

-ven Masaki el automóvil nos espera-

-¿tienes un automóvil?-

-claro, míralo por ti mismo-

Camino junto a Masaki junto a Kazemaru que lleva las bolsas, Masaki se sorprende al ver el automóvil solo es un Honda Fit 2009 color gris no es la gran cosa, pero supongo que para un niño pequeño si, con ayuda de kazemaru coloco las cosas de masaki en el maletero del automóvil y cuando estaba por subir masaki baja del auto y me toma del brazo…

-que pasa Masaki-

-quiero ir contigo- _abrazándose al brazo de Midorikawa_-

-no puedo, debo conducir-

-no, quiero ir contigo-

-si quieres puedo conducir yo-

-que, no ni de chiste tocas mi automóvil Kazemaru-

-bueno que es más importante irnos ya de aquí con Masaki o que sean un envidiosos con tu automóvil-

-de acurdo, pero solo por causa mayor, no creas que te estaré prestando mi automóvil siempre-

-claro, ahora las llaves-

-toma –_entregándole la llave_- pero ve con cuidado no por mí por mi auto y en especial Masaki-

-claro, ahora sube con el-

Después de dejar a Kazemaru conducir mi automóvil y darle lugar para que subiera me voy junto a Masaki en la parte de atrás donde no paro ni un segundo de hablarme de lo mucho que me apreciaba, de un momento a otro se acomodó en mi regazo y se quedó profundamente, se miraba tan adorable, me recuerda a cierta persona cuando éramos niños y se quedaba igual dormido sobre mi regazo, supongo es mera coincidencia la apariencia, además Masaki es más lindo que él,

Llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivimos y tomo a Masaki entre mis brazos para bajarlo y con ayuda de Kazemaru bajo las bolsas del automóvil y me acompaña hasta mi departamento a dejar todo…

-muchas gracias por la ayuda Kazemaru- _entrando en el departamento_-

-descuida no me molesta, además si quieres algo avísame, por algo vivimos en el mismo edificio-

-gracias, pero no creo-

-vamos no seas necio además un hijo no es fácil, te lo diré yo por que el sobrino de Reika en ocasiones viene a mi casa y es como una pequeña tormenta de destrucción-

-está bien entonces te estaré molestando algunas veces-

-dime ya arreglaste todo para Masaki-

-claro, comenzara curso en un instituto privado-

-vaya tanto cariño le tienes que lo enviaras a una escuela privada, esos lugares son muy caros-

-si pero, con mi sueldo actual puedo costearlo bien no hay problema-

-entonces déjame acompañarte a llevarlo a clases quieres-

-quisiera, pero un trasporte lo llevara como sabes debo trabajar-

-entonces me apunto de su niñera para cuidarlo cuando no estés-

-no…yo…-

-vamos o prendes déjalo solo hasta que regreses-

-es verdad, entonces podrías cuidarlo por mí, regresare lo más pronto y vendré para almorzar con el-

-descuida primerizo yo cuidare de el como si de mí hijo se tratara-

-está bien, pero no le des esa idea, quiero a Masaki solo para mí-

-de acurdo-

-cierto…Kazemaru mañana Hitomiko vendara a casa, quieres venir a ayudarme-

-claro, cualquier cosa…a cierto, podrías venir conmigo se me olvido darte algo que compre para Masaki, vienes-

-está bien solo dame un segundo ya te alcanzo-

-está bien, me iré no tardes-

después de eso llevo a masaki a el sofá y al recostarlo se despierta un poco y aprovecho para decirle que no se mueva que se quede dormido que no tardare y no le abriera a nadie, el asiente un poco con su cabeza y se vuelve a dormir acomodándose en el sofá , después eso salgo del departamento tomando mis llaves y bajo por el acensor solo un poso y voy donde Kazemaru donde me tarda un poco y me entrega unos boletos para un parque temático para que lleve a Masaki ,después de eso me voy de su departamento y al subir por el ascensor espero no se haya despertado aún ya que quiero mostrarle la casa y no que sienta miedo de no verme al abrirse las puertas del ascensor veo frete a la puerta de mi departamento a Kira así que me apresuro pero en ese momento Masaki abre la puerta a ese desconocido pero logro llegar antes de que el vea a detalle a Masaki o el a Hiroto.

**[POV: Hiroto]**

-¿Quién es usted?- mirando a Hiroto-

-yo…-

-nadie….-_metiendo frete a ambos_-... ven Masaki entra un segundo si ya entro y conversamos- mirando a Hiroto- _usted espere afuera_-

que fue esto….llego al departamento de Midorikawa para hablar sobre su actitud recientemente desde aquel día y me encuentro a un niño y no solo eso me deja fuera mientras entra con el …¿Quién será?...acaso a la edad de 13 años embarazo a alguna chica después de eso desapareció porque su mujer le reclamo realmente por aquel bebé y ahora debe cuidarlo tras algunos problemas con ella seguro que me mintió sobre lo que me contó y…pero que hay de cuando vine…ya se seguro en la habitación que estaba con llave lo encierra para el divertirse con sus amantes pobre chico eso es maltrato.

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

-¿Quién era?-

-nadie…Masaki, te dije que no abrieras, que tal si te secuestra-

-perdona… -_poniendo una cara triste_- pero estaba dormido y al principio no hice cazo pero al escuchar mucho el timbre abrí pensando eras tú...perdóname-

-está bien, supongo tengo algo de culpa, ven te llevare a conocer tu habitación-

-qué hay del señor de afuera-

-bueno...él es…-

-¿es tu amigo?-

-claro, si eso...bueno no mucho, sabes él es hermano de Hitomiko-

-enserio - _sorprendido_- no sabía la tía Hitomiko tuviera hermanos…él también es mi tío-

-no, Masaki esa persona es peligrosa no quiero le tomes cariño es más dudo venga de nuevo-

-por qué no, si es tu amigo y hermano de la tía, porque no puedo-

-bueno…por qué…por…por qué te lo ordeno, y debes hacer caso a tu padre, de acuerdo-

-ok, no seré desobediente, pero…lo dejaras afuera por más tiempo-

-es verdad, Masaki lo dejara pasar pero no le hables de acuerdo-

-si lo prometo-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Después de estar esperando y sacar miles de conclusiones sobre el por qué hay un niño en ese departamento con Midorikawa abre la puerta dejándome ver a Midorikawa y junto a el atrás escondido esta ese chico…

-¿Qué quieres Kira?-

-yo…bueno…-

Quiero reclamarle y comenzar a gritarle pero no puedo el ver a aquel pequeño que se aferra tras de él me impide si quiera expresarme como quisiera así que me trajo mi reclamo y me invento cualquier cosa supongo podre reclamarle después…

-solo vine...por qué me preocupe al saber saliste pronto-

-pues bien no tengo nada como vez Kira-

-si me alegro...no sabía tenías un hijo-

-si bueno, no es algo que debieras saber, es parte de mi vida personal y no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo o contigo-

-es verdad-

Al final creo que aunque no me esté peleando con él en medio de gritos estoy discutiendo con él a guante blanco…

-quieres…pasar, no tengo tiempo que perder y mucho menos contigo, así que si terminaste de hablar puedes irte ya por donde llegaste, es decir por el ascensor-

-no, no me iré acepto entrar-

-está bien…pasa y no toques o hagas nada sospechoso-

-claro, entiendo bien-

Llegue hasta el sofá a sentarme y pude ver algunas bolsas de regalo de papel de color verde, supongo que serán de su hijo, desde donde estoy miro a Midorikawa entrar a la cocina seguido de ese niño, después regresa y me ofrece un simple vaso de agua, supongo no me dará algo más fuerte a casusa de su hijo…

-toma...estaré ocupado haciéndole de comer a mi hijo-

-puedo saber cómo se llama-

-su nombre…es Masaki, pero no habla con desconocidos-

-bueno no soy un desconocido soy tu amigo ¿o no?-

-como sea, no puedo hablar como dije estoy ocupado-

-bueno entonces déjame ayudarte con la comida-

-¿cocinas?-

-claro te recuerdo vivo solo-

-claro, supongo que cuando te cases podrás darle de comer a tu esposa y eso le gustara…supongo que acepto la ayuda-

-papá, -_llamando a Midorikawa_- yo quiero ayudarte también sí, déjame-

-está bien...puedes ayudarme eso me haría feliz -_sonriendo_-

-vaya no sabía sonreías tan fácil, claro supongo que por ser yo, apenas y me dejas acercarme-

-Kira, podría no meterse en las conversaciones privadas-

-como digas-

La verdad no cocino mucho prefiero los restauran o comida a domicilio pero supongo que si me ofrezco a ayudarle a algo tan simple podre estar cercas de él y hablar primero sabiendo de donde salió su hijo y después el porqué de su indiferencia después de haber estado juntos.

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado el fic , bueno la siguiente actualización sera hasta el día<p>

**Noviembre 23 Domingo.**

estaré trabajando por si puede ser antes, pero sino, ese día sin falta traeré continuación...

espero les gustara el fic ... matane! _**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_


	8. 8

**saludos persone la demora, y atendiendo el mensaje anterior, lo revise antes de publicar, pero persone si se escapo alguna mala ortografía , sin mas espero**

**sea del agrado la continuación del el y perdona la demora...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 8<strong>

***º*º*º*º*º**

**[POV: Hiroto]**

una vez dentro la cocina le estuve ayudando a Midorikawa y cuando estaba cercas de él y creí podía hablarle se aparecía su hijo, además de que él llama más la atención por pequeños errores a él se le hace agradable ,pero si yo comento un error como por ejemplo no lavar bien el arroz casi me grita sino fuera que se contuvo así mismo diciendo algo como –"_es mi jefe, no puedo gritarte_"- y suspirar …al final le ayude en algunas cosas simples en la cocina ….ahora que lo pienso esta sería la primera vez que pruebo algo de lo que cocina, es mi día de surte…

-bien la comida esta lista, Masaki puedes acompañarme un segundo-hablaba midorikawa a su hijo-

-claro-

-Kira tu puedes lavarte las manos aquí y dejar de mirarme tan extraño- _saliendo de la cocina con Masaki_-

Lo admito no soy tan malo en la cocina pero ver a Midorikawa pasearse tras de mi con un delantal a holanes es algo que no siempre podre ver, ¿o sí? me imagino al final se dio cuenta…

Él se va junto ese chico y yo me lavo las manos en el lavado de la cocina al contemplar la casa de Midorikawa desde ese lugar noto que por ninguna parte tiene alguna fotografía es algo extraño siendo tan joven.

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

-algo tarde pero Masaki esta es tu habitación- _entrando a una habitación_-

-es enorme, me encanta-

-que bien que te guste, bueno la puerta de ahí es tu baño ve a lavarte quieres y te secas las manos no quiero estés tocando todo con las manos empapadas -

-claro, gracias -_abrazándolo_- eres el mejor papà…pero sabes-

-que pasa Masaki, no te gusta el lugar-

-si me gusta pero, cuando te vi junto a ese señor por alguna razón pensé en tener una familia tu como mi papà y el cómo mi mamá aunque en todo caso sería al…-

-basta masaki, sabes por ahora no planeo estar con nadie, pero si tú quieres te de una Mamá a quien querer lo hare, buscare a alguien perfecta y digna de tu amor, no quisiera estar con nadie que no quiera estar contigo-

-está bien, pero no quiero, así hay más papà Mido para mí, además solo lo pensé por la forma en la que tratabas a ese señor como si te gustara-

-Masaki no digas esas cosas, bueno ve a lavarte las manos y regresa al comedor para que comas algo-

-sí, ya voy-

Al escuchar decir eso a Masaki me sorprendo mucho a decir verdad le guardo algo a Kira de ese amor que jamás le confesé, pero ya es más que tarde para decirle algo, al llegar a la cocina veo Kira que está sentado en una de las sillas del comedor muy pensativo, supongo que yo solo decidí olvidar lo que paso, pero no creo este comportándome como un adulto al estar esquivándolo, supongo podemos comenzar desde cero una amistad, después de reflexionar me acerco hasta donde está …

-me ayudarías a servir por favor –_dirigiéndose a la cocina_- ...cierto… ¿tú te quedas a comer?-

-claro, porque no, además sería la primera vez comería algo hecho por ti-

-enserio…supongo es verdad…bueno, pues es una pena porque la comida no la hice solo yo-

-no importa mientras sepa que paso por tus manos la mayoría de los ingredientes nada me importa-

-como digas-

-Midorikawa…dime porque….- _siendo interrumpido_-

-se lo que dirás…y lo siento, simplemente a mi defensa diré que quería olvidar lo ocurrido, pero supongo tu no, por ello te estuve evitando, por ello he pensado en que podemos ser amigos de nuevo y no acordamos más de ningún incidente del pasado-

-por mi está bien, me parece perfecto dar vuelta a la página y seguir con una nueva historia de nuestra vida-

-sí, supongo-

Una vez hablamos de eso comencé a ayudarle a él a servir y acomodar los tres lugares para comer pero fue cuando recordé un detalle más…

-quisiera saber otra cosa-

-¿Qué es?-

-bueno…pensé muchas posibilidades hace rato de donde salió ese hijo tuyo…cuál es su nombre Masaki, dime el realmente tuyo-

-vaya indagador por no decir otra cosa…pues bien masaki no es mi hijo ya que de serlo debí haber embrazado a una chica a mis 13 años, pero visto que él es bastante grandecito es lógico que no, bueno...supongo que puedo contarte algo más que no te dije ante y eso incluye a Masaki-

-Bien te escuchare-

-de acuerdo…esto fue hace casi 3 años después de que me fui de mi casa-

_**-flashback- [3 años antes Orfanato Sun Garden]**_

Había cumplido ya los 21 años pero no podía olvidar lo ocurrido además de que apenas estaba comiendo por concentrarme en mis estudios y pasar mi examen y terminar la universidad, tenía tanto cansancio que a pesar de tener oportunidad de darme un tiempo para mí me había sumergido en los estudios para olvidar la depresión que me seguía, pero una buna tarde de julio llego al Orfanato Hitomiko con un chico lleno de vendas y con un aspecto muy extraño como si fuera un muñeco sin alma desde donde estaba podía ver a ese chico, Hitomiko se acercó a mi mientras regresaba de nuevo al libro que tenía…

-Midorikawa…podrías cuidar un momento a este niño por mí-

-si claro…-sin apartar la vista del libro-

-quédate aquí ya regreso-

ella salió de donde estaba y me fije un poco en ese chico se había sentado a unos 30cm de mí y simplemente se quedó callado, al principio pensaba que no era mi problema yo tenía mis propios problemas pero de repente escuche un leve gemido alce las vista y no había nadie más me fije al chico de junto a mí y lo vi estaba llorando en silencio apretando sus labios y abrazándose así mismo supongo que tendrá su razón como ¿_el por qué es huérfano_? como casi todos los niños de este lugar, pero algo en mí no soportaba verlo llorar en silencio ni un minuto más así que…

-sabes –_dejando el libro a un lado_- cuando quieres llorar a veces es bueno hacerlo a solas en ocasiones sirve, pero si es muy grande lo que conlleva a tu tristeza lo mejor es llorar con alguien mas o no crees-

-si…pero…no quería molestarlo… -_mirando al piso_- además no le importa lo que me pase-

-eso es verdad, no me importa, pero un niño no debería llorar si quieres aunque no me conozcas puedes llorar junto a mí, porque también lloro en silencio-

-usted, pero usted es un adulto- _mirando a midorikawa por primera vez_-

-es verdad lo soy pero no por ello significa no pueda llorar-

-bueno...s- solo p-porque no soporto más…l-llorare dejando me vea solo usted-

el pequeño no soporto más y apenas termino de hablar comenzó a llorar supongo que lo que lo atormentaba no podía contenerlo más, después de ese primer vistazo con el cuándo Hitomiko regreso por el para llevarlo a su habitación me contó lo sucedido con Masaki, él como sus padres se vieron involucrados en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico y Masaki sobrevivió de milagro con algunos huesos rotos pero sus padres no, es más los doctores creían el chico no soportaría tanto dolor de tener tantos huesos rotos aparte del de haber perdido a su única familia aseguraban moriría pronto, peo el chico siguió adelante y con un tratamiento de rehabilitación muy doloroso para sus 8 años siguió adelante estando encerrado y solo en aquel hospital por un año,

Así que cuando ya estuvo "_bien_" lo dieron de alta pero fue llevado directo al orfanato… el tiempo pasaba comenzaba a agradarme y cuando yo me ponía a leer en una de las duelas que daban hacia el jardín él llegaba y se sentaba junto a mi sin decir nada, en ocasiones cuando otros niños de su edad o más jóvenes lo invitaban a jugar los ignoraba y eran entendible él no podía ejercitarse debido a que apenas sanaba su cuerpo así que estaba yo de intermediario…

-Quieres jugar….oye...te hablo niño….quieres jugar con nosotros en el cubo de arena-

-perdone pequeños pero él está leyendo conmigo, porque no van a jugar ustedes-

-sí, ya vamos- _alegándose_-

Ya era costumbre yo hiciera eso hasta que me preguntaba podía hacer cualquier cosas, como conseguir un juguete y estar en la sala de juegos o descansar en su habitación, pero siempre repetía la rutina…

-Masaki, dime porque no vas a dentro a jugar- _dejando el libro en su regazo_-

-no quiero...te molesta este aquí- mirando a Midorikawa con tristeza-

-no, no me molesta-

-entonces estaré aquí contigo, estaré callado así que no te preocupes por mi sigue en tu lectura-

-Masaki, quieres leer conmigo-

-¿yo?-

-acaso aun no sabes leer-

-se leer muy bien…pero...yo no…no quiero molestarte-

-bueno, que te parece esto vamos a buscar un libro que te guste y leo para ti o mejor leemos juntos-

-enserio, pero que hay de ese libro que lees-

-ya lo he leído tantas veces que a Shakespeare no le molestara lea otros libros-

-¿quién?-

-nada, vamos leer lo que tú quieras-

-está bien-

a partir de ese día Masaki estaba junto a mi leyendo cualquier libro ya fuera un cuento o uno de mis libros favoritos que bien lo terminaban haciendo dormir sobre mi regazo, poco a poco me gane yo más la confianza de Masaki que otra persona en ese lugar, Cuando kazemaru iba a trabajar siempre me quería para él, poco a poco él también se ganó el cariño de Masaki con algunos detalles como regalos o dulces, que bien a mí me parecían chantajes de afecto, pero todo termino cuando Hitomiko hablo con Seijirou-san y me dio un trabajo, tuve que irme y solo tres semanas de comenzar mi trabajo me mude aun departamento lo cual a Masaki no le pareció…

-no te vayas- _sollozando_- quédate conmigo, no me dejes-

-perdona Masaki, pero no está bien que alguien de mi edad este aquí, así que debo irme, además de por sí ya no nos vemos desde que comencé mi trabajo-

-entonces no vayas, quédate-

-vendré a visitarte lo prometo-

-enserio- _conteniendo las lágrimas_-

-claro- _abrazando Masaki_-

-no, no quiero que te vayas -_abrazando a Midorikawa_- quédate o mejor sino puedes llévame contigo-

-no puedo llevarte conmigo-

-sí, si puedes me quedare calladito y te haré cazo, no me dejes yo te quiero mucho, eres como un padre para mí-

Masaki comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba, no podía soportarlo desde que lo conocí solo lloraba algunas ocasiones, verlo tan destrozado no me gustaba y aunque no quiera el o yo, lo deje, pero no paso mucho tiempo ya que en una de mis visitas a Masaki, Hitomiko me sugirió adoptarlo…

-adoptar a Masaki-

-claro, no eres un niño, ya eres un adulto no, puedes adoptarlo, sé que no es correcto que te diga esto, pero seguro que Masaki prefiere tú lo adoptes que alguien más, además seguro que si el desaparece no te verás feliz-

-bueno...si pero...-

-acaso, tienes planes a futuro de una familia-

-no, no los tengo, la verdad no se ni que quiero hacer con mi vida actualmente-

-qué te parece piénsalo y si te convences a ti mismo te ayudare, pero si tu respuesta es no lo

Entiendo al final eres muy joven y seguro piensa en tu soltería primero y tu propia independencia-

-supongo…será algo -

Después de escuchar a Hitomiko no paso mucho y después de dar vueltas a la idea con ventajas y desventajas en la adopción me decidí, si bien mi vida ya era un asco, pero Masaki me hacía feliz y no quería sufriera quería encontrara alguien que lo quisiera como merece, así que a los 8 meses de haberme ido del orfanato comencé el trámite de adopción en secreto solo de Masaki para no darle falsas esperanzas…

_-__**fin**__ - __**flashback**__- _

-si bien fue difícil conseguir la aprobación por más de un motivo, pero no solo Hitomiko tu hermana me ayudo sino también tu padre Seijirou-san, me subió el sueldo para comprar una mejor vivienda que el pequeño cuarto donde vivía y contrato a suzuno y otro abogado para ayudarme así como Hitomiko me asesoro, y al final después de algunos años, conseguir su adopción-

-vaya…no sé qué me sorprende más lo que ha vivido con ese chico y por adoptarlo o que mi padre y hermana te ayudaran a mí me dejaron de lado-

-alguno sabía que nos peleamos-

-no, yo...yo no le dije nada-

-bueno, yo muy poco pero a Hitomiko así que era claro no te diría por muy hermanos que sean-

-vaya…supongo es verdad-

-bueno me da gusto que adoptaras a Masaki para mejorarle la vida, pero que hay de ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ya regrese- _entrando en el comedor_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -_mirando a los dos adultos que estaba algo serios_-

-¿he? nada Masaki -mirando al menor y sonreír- dime ya te lavaste las manos para comer-

-sí, lo hice también que podría comer con ellas-

-bueno, me alegra estén limpias pero prefiero comas con los utensilios de comida y no con las manos, vamos toma asiento-

-sí, yo quiero estar junto a ti-

Debido a la llegada de Masaki al comedor Hiroto no me digo nada más, no entiendo que habrá querido decir con "_qué hay de ti_" durante la comida no deje en pensar en ello aunque el ambiente era tan tenso a pesar de que estaba feliz por la adopción y que masaki fuera mi hijo aquella frase no me dejaba en paz…

-Hey…Papà- _casi gritando_-

-perdona…-_salido de su trance_- que decías Masaki-

-yo nada, pero es aburrido estar en silencio, no quiero comer así-

-perdóname, bien de que te gustaría hablar dime-

-veamos…-_mirando a ryuuji y después pasar la vista a Hiroto_- de él, dígame señor como se conocen Papà y usted, el digo no eran amigos, pero tampoco creo sea un extraño, ¿Cómo se conocen?-

-Masaki veras…esta persona, -_hablaba Mido viendo a Masaki_- como es… mi jefe, trabajamos juntos por ello nos conocemos-

-si trabajan juntos ¿no son conocidos? o como es que son desconocidos y no amigos tal vez entienda porque es tu jefe pero…-

-bueno veras -_hablaba Hiroto_- dentro del trabajo él es mi subordinado y no somos amigos solo jefes y empleado, pero no mantenemos una amistad debido a que él trabaja para mí-

-claro, pero entonces sino mantiene una amistad, como por que está aquí, no se ofenda pero acaso el jefe de mi papà no tiene cosas ma importantes que visitarlo y casi tirar la puerta de su departamento-

-sí, es verdad, vaya eres muy inteligentes, bueno te diré la verdad no hay que mentirle a los niños-

-cuidado con lo que dices, podría ser lo último-

-ya lo sé…bueno veras si vine a casa de él es porque últimamente ha estado muy extraño más de lo normal, y vine a visitarlo solo eso porque no me gustaría que el mejor de mis subordinados renuncie-

-ya veo…seguro a de apreciarlo mucho, verdad-

-claro así es lo aprecio demasiado-

-¿usted tiene novia?-

-Masaki basta de preguntas-

-déjalo está bien preferible a estar callados, bueno deja te contesto…se podría decir que salgo con alguien pero ni yo sé cuándo comenzamos a salir-

-¿enserio?- _hablaba Midorikawa_-

-¿Qué te sorprende?-

-sabia eras est…dijo algo distraído pero no sabes cuándo le pediste a Yagami salir-

-bueno si lo pones así, si no se cuando pasamos de amigos a algo más o almenos así lo ve ella yo aún no lo entiendo-

-así se llama su novia- _hablaba Masaki curioso_-

-claro, ese es su nombre de la chica con quien creo tener algo-

-vaya la palabra "creo" y "novia" en una oración suena tan falso-

-¿Qué insinúas, que la niego o algo así?-

-bueno...ella me digo cuando nos conocimos que llevaba saliendo desde antes de terminar la Universidad y no lo dudo siempre estuvo contigo en más clases que yo-

-eso es verdad pero pasaba más tiempo contigo que cualquier amigo cercano incluso Yagami-

-eso es cierto, pero sabes considero que deberías tener algo serio con ella se nota el amor que guarda para ti-

-lo crees...bueno jamás lo he notado-

-eso es claro, ya que siempre ella es la que te invita porque si no lo hace seguro olvidas es tu "prometida" Masaki, sabes la persona junto a ti pronto se casa te gustaría ir a su boda-

-se casara enserio señor-

-basta con lo de señor puedes decirme Hiroto-

-no, no está bien un niño le hable por su nombre a los mayores-

-bueno entonces llámame por mi apellido, preferible a señor, dime Kira, quieres-

-está bien señ...dijo Kira-san, dígame me invitara a su boda-

-bueno…sabes no sé si quiera casarme aun soy muy joven para tener una familia-

-enserio…Papà -_viendo a mido_- ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-24 años, eso lo sabes-

-usted Kira-san-

-tengo 24 años también-

-entonces si usted es joven al igual que mi papà, porque él me tiene a mí, sé que me adoptado pero…-

-Masaki yo te adopte a ti porque te quiero mucho mi forma de pensar y la de esta persona es muy distinta, hay gente que se casa muy joven hay otras que llegan a los 40 y apenas se casan-

-señor Kira cuando se case me invitara cierto-

-claro, pero no me llames señor-

-está bien-

-cierto eso me recuerda –_hablaba ryuuji_- sabes que pronto serán mis vacaciones cierto Kira-

-¿Qué con ello?-

-bueno que quiero aprovecha para extender mis vacaciones una semana más-

-por qué no eres claro y pides el mes de vacaciones-

-puedo...si es así te perdonare de todo incluso no te demando a-c-o-s-o en el trabajo -

-eso es falso…pero supongo lo haces para pasar tiempo con Masaki por la fecha que es, de acurdo puedes tomar una semana más, además también tengo vacaciones y no ten necesitare-

-que bien, te estaré agradecido-

-yo también, no sé de qué pero también Kira-san-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Esa tarde conocí a un pequeño niño que ahora llamaba toda la atención que antes yo tenía de Midorikawa, pero no había llegado a su departamento y a su vida 5 años después para robarle su espacio con su papà, saber que él era padre me hacía sentir un muro entre ambos, si antes solo era lo mío con Yagami también está la paternidad de él,

Después de ese día y pasarme muy agradable se me hizo la noche y me fui a mi casa, ese día 1 de noviembre fue la primer ay ultima que vi ese chico, la semana avanzo y ahora la conversación entre ambos ene le trabajo, no era mala midorikawa estabas feliz que nunca pero sabía que no era responsable de eso, aun así era feliz, al terminar la semana el 14 de noviembre ya no vi a Midorikawa por que iniciaban sus vacaciones y no lo vería hasta a enero…aunque tal vez solo tal vez pudiera visitarlo algún día en sus vacaciones con alguna buena excusa.

* * *

><p><strong>bien espero les gustara mucho, seguiré escribiendo, y como siempre cualquier comentario es bienvenido..<strong>

MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ ,**matane!**


	9. 9

**Saludos ^^/ les traigo la continuación de este día, espero les guste mucho, digamos los dejare en suspenso, pero a los que quieran lemon, esperen la siguiente actualización del fic..sin mas espero sea del agrado**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 9<strong>

***º*º*º*º*º*º**

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Ya habían pasado una semana aproximadamente desde que deje de ver a Midorikawa él está disfrutando sus Vacaciones por adelantado y yo, bueno admito que ir a trabajar era aburrido, pero no podía no ir ya que soy el jefe,

Y eso con era el primer día sin verlo pero de solo pensarlo ya siento es una eternidad, antes de salir de mi departamento como cada día me doy un baño busco en el armario algo de ropa y me dirijo a prepararme el desayuno sin antes olvidar de extender la cama, eso de vivir solo tiene muchas tareas pero me gusta vivir así sin que me digan que hacer que vestir o que comer cada día pero tiene una desventaja que es, que se preocupen por ti,

Al dirigirme al comedor escucho el timbre así que doy vuelta y me dirijo a una pequeña pantalla antes de abrir y veo es Yagami, así que la dejo pasar…

-Buenos días Hiroto he venido por ti para irnos juntos al trabajo- dedicándole una sonrisa y con un buen humor-

-qué crees que estamos en la escuela media aun- mirando a la peliazul-

-eres agradable con ese humor, sé que no somos estudiantes y somos adultos pero quería ir a comer a un restaurant francés pero se me ocurrió mejor venir a comer a tu casa, es más traje algunos ingredientes para hacer el desayuno-

-llegaste dispuesta no recibir un no como respuesta cierto-

-no, claro que no- _sonriendo_-

-de cuerdo, comeremos juntos-

-que bien -_entrando en el departamento_- además así no iremos acostumbrando al día que vivamos juntos-

-¿acostumbrarnos?-

-claro, sabes sé que es apresurado -_llegando a la cocina y buscar recipientes_- pero estaba pensando que podíamos vivir juntos aunque sé que ni siquiera hemos puesto fecha a la boda y aun no hay un anillo, pero ¿quisiera que te mudaras conmigo?-

-perdona Yagami yo no….-

-no te pido ahora me responsas piénsalo, quieres, bueno me apresurare hacer el desayuno, tienes algo más que hacer hazlo yo hare el mejor desayuno para ti-

Ella se apuró a preparar las cosas como colocar la cafetera encender la estufaba y cocinar, mientras la observaba hacerlo por alguna extraña razón en vez de ver a Yagami pensé un breve momento en Midorikawa…

-¿quieres que te ayuda?-

-estabas ahí -_viendo a Hiroto_- perdona no, déjame a mi espera si-

-claro, iré a esperar en la sala mirando televisor-

-claro Hiroto-

Salí de la cocina y pensé ella es muy hermosa tiene un cuerpo muy bonito además incluso nagumo me lo ha dicho y aunque sueñe como el admito que es muy sexy y está bien proporcionada aunque no exagerada es una mujer perfecta, además es muy dulce y cálida y siempre se preocupa por mi desde que estábamos en la universidad,

Cuando el desapareció no tenía mente para nada y comenzaba a distraerme en clases pero antes de comenzar a decaer ella llego…

-toma te traje un café espero te guste le coloque crema- _colocando la taza en la mesa de centro_-

-gracias Yagami-

si algo así, ella siempre se preocupa hasta por lo mínimo, simplemente se acercó y era muy distinta a la Yagami de ahora, siempre me obligaba a asistir a clases iba por mi o llamaba a mi celular como remplazo a un despertador, seguro que de no a ver sido por ella no hubiera llegado donde estoy y mi vida sería muy distinta, sé que jamás me pidió nada a cambio y el que pida hasta ahora me case con ella es para agradecerle lo mucho que me ayudo a salir adelante y quiere seguir así el resto de nuestras vidas apoyándome como hasta ahora, supongo debería hacerme responsable así como lo de no saber cómo trate antes a midorikawa, así que me hare responsable y me casare con Yagami lo más antes posible, seré más hombre como él dice tanto…

después de un rato Yagami termino el desayuno y me llamo desde el comedor para ir al ver el desayuno se miraba y olía demasiado bien incluso abrió mi apetito, me senté en mi lugar frete a la mesa y ella enfrente mío y con una sonrisa en los labios esperaba que probara su desayuno seguro quería saber si era muy buena o no en la cocina, al tomar los palillos y tomar un poco de Miso y probarlo sabe demasiado bien aunque no espero que quiere que diga si siempre ha cocinado para mi antes…

-está muy bueno-

-solo eso, bueno supongo que eso es suficiente, come espero te guste el miso, así como el Jipaos y él té de Sakura-

-claro, gracias por el desayuno-

-si quieres puedo prepararte un Bentō-

-no gracias por mucho que me guste la comida casera prefiero comer en algún restaurante cercano al trabajo o venir aquí al mi departamento-

-lo sé- _bajando la mirada_- vaya, bueno entonces qué tal si te invito la comida en mi casa-

-no, está bien no es necesario-

-ya veo…seguro te incomoda mi cercanía-

-no perdona...sabes solo estaba distraído pensando el algo-

-tranquilo, y que es, ¿se puede saber?-

-bueno es sobre nosotros sabes estaba pensando que podríamos casarnos si es lo que deseas, quiero casarme contigo Yagami-

-enserio,…. peor esto lo haces solo por mí o porque igual tienes la intención-

-por ambos, quiero estar contigo-

-está bien, bueno…entonces…me lo propondrás formalmente-

-claro compare una sortija una especial para ti

-está bien estaré esperando por esa sortija-

Pude notar como su rostro se llenaba de felicidad tras escuchar que me casaría con ella, estaba muy feliz, bueno si eso la hace feliz a mi igual, quiero ver a la persona que siempre se preocupó por mí muy feliz, no quiero nada más que eso,

Desayunamos juntos escuchando como quería casarse, su vestido el salón que quería el servicios cada detalle como los invitados la escuche en silencio mientras desayunaba supongo una novia quiere una boda perfecta sin que el novio se meta, al final después del desayuno ella limpio no dejándome ayudarle así que fui a buscar mi saco y las llaves del automóvil para irnos al trabajo,

me fui junto a ella a la oficina, una vez llegamos cada uno tomo dirección a su oficina sin antes ella dejar más que claro a las personas de esa área que ambos estamos juntos con un beso que me dio en los labios, después del beso me dirijo a mi oficina a comenzar el trabajo, aunque se me dificulta llamo por el intercomunicador a Midorikawa pero en su lugar me contesta mi secretaria supongo que a falta de mi asistente personal mi secretaria debe hacer su trabajo, trabaje junto a la chica sin problema pero porque ella no era el, supongo que encargarla que atendiera mis llamadas personales como a Midorikawa no podría hacerlo ella, después de las 3pm es la hora de la comida pero en lugar de ir con Yagami como lo prometí Nagumo entra a la oficina invitando a salir…

-te invito a comer, hace unos días fui con Suzuno a un lugar y el servicio es fantástico, que dices vamos-

-yo le prometí a Yagami ir con ella-

-vamos ya tendrán tiempo de comer con ella cuando se casen, que dices vamos-

-de acurdo iré contigo, además supongo tienes razón-

llamo a Yagami por teléfono y al saber que le cancelo no parece molesta, es más supongo que la noticia de antes la tiene tan feliz que no le importa vaya con alguien más, ambos tomamos camino hacia el estacionamiento yendo en su automóvil hasta un alto edificio que está a uno 30min de la oficina aproximadamente, al entrar veo un gran lobby parece un hotel, pero antes de que le reproche algo a Haruya el me señala el bar-restaurant y lo sigo pero antes de entrar veo a un chico de espalda dirigiéndose al lobby muy parecido a Midorikawa pero esta tan informal que lo dudo hasta que miro su rostro un poco sin duda es el, quedo sorprendido ¿Qué hace el en un lugar como este?,

llego con Haruya hasta la barra donde pedimos un trago de vino blanco y algo de tempera para pasar el rato juntos conversamos amenamente recordando cada locura que hacíamos durante la preparatoria esos recuerdos me hicieron reír mucho aunque por aquella época Midorikawa a pesar de estar en la misma clase siempre estaba distante de mi aunque siempre íbamos juntos camino a casa, a veces recuerdos como esos donde disfrutaba de su agradable compañía me hacen sentir nostálgico y pesado, observo la hora y es momento de irnos aunque pase un agradable momento con Haruya, pero al salir recuerdo al chico de antes...realmente habrá sido el, decido ir a investigar solo por curiosidad sino es simplemente me iré…aunque seguro comienzo a verlo por todas partes al saber está de vacaciones…

-Haruya, debo ir a otra parte-

-de acuerdo entonces me adelantare-

-sí, te veré en la oficina en un rato-

Él se va sin saber lo que haré, si lo supiera comenzaría a molestarme eso lo sé bien, él se va y yo me dirijo al lobby una vez ahí le pregunto al señor que está en el lugar…

-muy buenas tardes, bienvenido al hotel Deito se hospedara aquí o hará reservación señor-

-no, vera un amigo me dijo lo vería aquí, solo quiero saber si el habrá llegado o no sino para esperarlo en el bar-

-enseguida, dígame el nombre de su amigo-

-Midorikawa ryuuji-

-déjeme revisar -_mirando la computadora_- …en efecto un chico con ese nombre no tiene mucho que subió la habitación 209, aunque la habitación está a nombre de Osamu Saginuma-

-ya veo -_sonriendo_- muchas gracias-

-claro e sun placer ayudarlo-

me alego del lobby y me disponía a irme peo al recordar el nombre de Osamu simplemente siento como si una ira se apoderase de mí y doy media vuelta al lobby y le pido la llave al sujeto con el pretexto de ir con mis amigos, el me da la llave sin dudarlo mucho y subo al ascensor hasta el segundo piso y miro en línea recta el sin fin de puertas y comienzo a buscar la habitación 209 hasta que llego frente a ella, no quisiera entrar pero el impulso de antes me hace desliar la llave electrónica y entrar, escucho el seguro de la puerta y abro lentamente al entrar cierro sin hacer ruido, vaya tal parezco un ladrón haciendo esto, avanzo un poco y hay una pequeña sala y frete a mí una puerta que da a una habitación que esta entre abierta no le tomo importancia a lo demás y me acerco ,al abrir la puerta de la habitación lo que ve mis ojos sobre la cama me sorprende y me hacen quedar en blanco completamente pasmado…

**[POV Ryuuji]**

Ese día Hitomiko me llama para llevar a Masaki a su casa para visitarla así que voy con gusto llevando a Masaki quien está feliz de ir a ver a la mujer que veo como su tía, conduzco hasta ese lugar desde el mediodía a diferencia de Seijirou-san ella no tiene una gran mansión simplemente una casa de dos pisos muy hermosa y grande, al e llegar ella recibe más que feliz a Masaki…

-estas más grande cierto- _revolviendo el cabello del menor_-

-lo crees tía hitomiko- _sonriendo_-

-claro, estas comiendo bien cierto, sino yo misma te hare de comer hoy-

-si papà siempre se preocupa por que me alimente bien, vaya a clases y cumpla con las tareas-

-qué bueno, eso me da gusto, pasen acabo de sacar un pastel del refrigerador comámoslo-

-claro, gracias por invitarnos- _hablaba midorikawa agradablemente a Hitomiko_-

-descuida, espero no haberte causado problema-

-descuida hoy Masaki salió temprano de la primaria no te preocupes-

-bueno entonces adelante, ayúdame Midorikawa, si-

entre a casa de Hitomiko y para ser la tercera vez que iba a la casa siempre me parecía distinta, llegamos hasta la cocina y me dejo que yo preparara todo desde servir al pastel y preparar el té para los tres, supongo quiere pasar tiempo con Masaki, después de un rato y terminar de probar aquel exquisito pastel de fresa Masaki le cuenta felizmente lo que a mí a diario me dice, es decir los amigos que ha hecho desde que entro a la escuela lo que juega ,su materia favorita y el maestro regañón, de un momento a otro el tiempo pasa rápidamente y son las 2.30 pm en ese momento mi celular suena al tomarlo del pantalón veo es Osamu, me levanto y salgo de la cocina a contestarle…

-_Hola Midorikawa_-

-Osamu...hola-

-_te oyes bien, supongo no estas triste_-

-para nada, estoy de buen humor-

-_bueno si tan así es el caso me gustaría que nos viéramos que dices voy a tu casa_-

-disculpa no puedo…estoy en casa de Hitomiko-

-_ya veo, pero realmente quisiera verte hay algo importante que deseo hablar contigo, además puedes contagiarme algo de esa felicidad tuya, que dices_-

-no sé, déjame hablar con ella y te llamo en 10min-

-_está bien, pero si vienes, me gustaría nos reuniéramos en Deito, estaré esperando por ti, envíame un mensaje con un "si" para hacer la reservación_-

-está bien, bueno colgare-

-_hasta dentro de un rato, Midorikawa_-

Admito que recibir la llamada de osamu me hace feliz de todas las personas que me han cuidado, él es uno de los que me ayudo a facilitar mis tramites, a él lo conocí la primera vez que me mude al pequeño cuarto donde vivía él era mi casero, sin saber el como una cosa llevo a otra y lo hicimos unas cuantas veces, así como la última vez que fue por mí a aquel restaurante,

Entro a la cocina y me acerco a Hitomiko quien está sirviendo otro pedazo de pastel a Masaki y le pido de favor cuidar a masaki…

-oye Hitomiko, podrías cuidar de Masaki un rato debo salir urgentemente no tardare más de un par de horas_- casi suplicando_-

-de acurdo, puedes dejarlo, ve atender tu asunto-

-gracias Hitomiko- …-_mirando al menor y acercarse_- …Masaki, quédate un rato con Hitomiko si, debo salir-

-¿dónde vas?-

-debo ir a ver a un amigo, regresare por ti, te llevaría pero seguro te aburrirás mucho-

-está bien entonces me quedo-

después de eso y conociendo ya a Masaki que no le gusta aburrirse me voy dejándolo en casa de Hitomiko, voy a mi automóvil y antes de encenderlo, le respondo en mensaje como me pidió Osamu asegurándole iba, conduzco hasta el hotel Deito y estaciono el automóvil en el estacionamiento, miro mi pinta por el retrovisor, vaya un lugar como esto recibirá a alguien con cabello largo en una coleta larga , una camisa blanca una sudadera azul y pantalones cafés con unos deportivos, vaya sí que estoy de gala,

Después de escuchar mi broma para mí, salgo y me dirijo al lobby…

-buenas tardes-

-buenas tardes bienvenido al hotel Deito-

-vengo a reunirme con un amigo-

-el nombre de su amigo-

-Osamu Saginuma-

-déjeme revisar…claro ya recordé, no hace mucho el vino usted debe ser Midorikawa ¿cierto?, -si él me espera soy Midorikawa Ryuuji-

-si ya recuerdo, tome la llave -_entregándole la tarjeta_- la habitación es la 209-

-gracias-

Me alego del lobby y subo por el ascensor hasta el segundo piso dirigiéndome a la habitación, deslizo la llave electrónica en la puerta y entro, al cerrar me dirijo hasta la pequeña sala donde el me espera, observo el reloj de la pared y son las 3.30 vaya supongo tarde un poco…

-me alegra viniera-

-bueno has dicho tenías algo importante que decirme-

-bien te lo diré -_acercándose a el_-…he estado pensándolo desde la última vez, sabes me gustaría que tuviéramos algo más serio-

-sí y había escuchado y la respuesta es…-

-aguarda, no contestes nada, quiero demostrarte que te amo y me hare responsable de ti-

Osamu me tomo sorpresivamente y me acerco a él sujetando mi rostro para besarme, sentí su beso, sentí al calor de sus labios y correspondí aquel beso, sentía como aquel beso paso a algo más pasional un beso que deseaba comerse mis labios, después de un rato y la falta del sofocante aire, nos separamos y me llevo empujando para que caminara hasta la habitación dejo la puerta entre abierta y me empujó hacia la cama colocándose encima para después besarme, si bien antes no sentía nada por Osamu pero supongo que él fue quien me apoyo mucho y a diferencia de las otras personas el desea lago más serio supongo puedo pensarlo, pero si me quiere a mi debería conocer a Masaki supongo debería decirle de mi hijo, pero no pienso más al sentir como sus manos comienzan a deslizar mi sudadera, lo alego un poco para quitarme aquella estorbosa sudadera azul y dejarla caer, para regresar a ese beso sentí un sabor en sus labios supongo tomo algo antes de verme ya que siento el sabor el sake en sus labios, el comienza a abrí botón por botón de mi camisa hasta dejarla abierta y pasar de mi boca a mi pecho y comenzar a besarme mis tetillas vaya sentí como me ruborizaba rápidamente al tacto, comenzó a bajar después de lamer y mojarme recorrió con su lengua un camino de saliva hasta mi ombligo para comenzar a abrir mi pantalón y bajar el zíper , abrió un poco el pantalón para comenzar a frotar por encima mi miembro, regreso a besarme mientras seguía estimulando con su mano y me besaba más acaloradamente lo abarse del cuello para acercarlo a mí y sentir más el calor que me invadía poco a poco,

Él estaba por completo encima deseaba tanto me tomara que sin soltarlo baje una de mis manos a su playera color gris y deslice mi mano por abajo para acariciar su cuerpo a pesar de ser un simple entrenador siento al tacto su bien trabajado cuerpo,

Pero antes de continuar escucho el crujir de la puerta y al fijarme observo a Hiroto me impresiona acaso estoy alucinado, Osamu siente que me detuve y me observa para después mirar hacia la puerta donde está realmente Hiroto de pie Mirando a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero les gustara mucho, muchas o algunas cosas que coloque son platillos de japón,por lo general no me gusta ni inventar lugares,sino buscar lo mas real posible , sin mas espero les gustara...<strong>

_** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ bye-bye**_


	10. 10

**Saludos les traigo continuación,espero les guste, ADVERTENCIA de lemon, leer bajo su propia consecuencia a quienes no les gusta,y si es lo contrario,no queda mas que decir... ****espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 10<strong>

_*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**[POV: Hiroto**]

Al ver a ese vago de Saginuma sobre Midorikawa me quedo impresionado no se ni que hacer primero me siento avergonzado por entrar en esa habitación y segunda un gran sentimiento peor al de antes me hace sentirme adolorido estaba por salir de ahí sin decir media palabra pero ese vago tuvo que abrir su gran y estúpida boca…

-¿¡vaya quien se crea al entra aquí ¡?–_quitándose de Midorikawa y pararse_- acaso es un pervertido voyerista, quien le dio permiso de entra aquí-  
>-Midorikawa quiero hablar contigo a solas- <em>ignorando a Osamu<em>-  
>-perdona pero yo te estoy hablando, él no tiene nada que hablar contigo –<em>tomándolo del<em> _cuello de la camisa_- quien se cree para arruinarme el día-  
>-le pido no me toque, suelte de una buena vez-<br>-vaya te crees con derecho a mandarme cuando no eres más que un fisgón, le sugiero se largue-  
>-no me sugiera nada, suélteme de una buena vez–<br>-¿sino que?, acaso este niño bonito me hará algo a mí-  
>-basta Osamu suéltalo…-<em>viendo<em> _ahora_ a _Hiroto-_ …y por favor sal de aquí, no hay nada de qué hablar-  
>-estas equivocado Midorikawa-<br>-ya escucho a mi pareja, lárgate-  
>-ya le dije me suelte-<br>-si no lo hago que-

el me sacó de quicio algo que me molestaba era que me intimidaran o intentaran hacerlo y lo otro era ver a Midorikawa semi desnudo y peor con este vago un sujeto que jamás tolere en la preparatoria, sin pensarlo le suelto un puñetazo y el me suelta él estaba más que impulsado a regresarme el golpe pero antes de que me tocara le di una patada en el estómago dejándolo en el piso, si bien desde la primaria mi padre me obligo a estudiar karate y boxeo, sin importar como me veía podía defenderme de los brabucones como ese gamberro vago de Osamu, intento ponerse de pie pero si algo me molesto es ver a Midorikawa ayudarlo…

-estas bien osamu- _acercándose_ _a el-_  
>-descuida no tengo nada este no es problema para mí-<br>-déjalo quieres -_mirando a Hiroto_- te pido salgas de aquí –  
>-descuida yo lo sacare de aquí para que continuemos donde nos quedamos- colocándose de pie-<br>-no, espera Osamu-

Él se levantó dispuesto tocarme pero termine dando un golpe en estomago que lo hizo agachar y lo saque de la habitación cerrando la puerta, eso lo molesto, pero yo estaba aún más molesto que ese vago…

-¡tú maldito abre la puerta, sal de una buena vez! ¡Abre o llamo a la policía!-  
>-Osamu- <em>hablaba Midorikawa desde el otro lado<em>-  
>-¡Midorikawa descuida te ayudare!-<br>-no, vete yo me encargo-  
>-¡qué dices no te dejare con ese desconocido problemático!-<br>-descuida yo lo conozco vete, te hablare después, déjanos quieres-  
>-como me pides eso, no lo hare,…Hey tu imbécil pelirojo abre de buena vez- <em>golpeando la puerta<em>-  
>-¡Osamu por favor vete! Te hablare después<br>-tsk…de acurdo, me iré, pero llamare a la seguridad-  
>-no lo hagas, descuida estaré bien, no te preocupes esta persona no es tan problemática, te veré después lo prometo-<br>-de acuerdo, pero si ese se atreve a hacerte algo lo matare con mis propias manos-  
>-descuida Osamu estaré bien, confía en mí, me amas no es así, confía en mi palabra-<br>-de acuerdo me voy-

Escuche como se cerraba de azoton la otra puerta mientras miraba Midorikawa casi apoyado en la puerta preocupado por ese imbécil, algo más se apodero de mí y sin pensarlo simplemente reaccione cuando él me miro dispuesto a reclamarme yo lo abofetee sin mucha fuerza pero suficiente para que el girase la cara… aunque después tuve remordimiento pero no lo demostré…

-qué crees que haces prostituyéndote-

-¿Qué dices?-

-eso lo que haces no, las personas como tú, no es así, van tan fácilmente de cama en cama, dime que es lo que quieres dinero, creí ya tenías buna vida-

-no me ofenda cállate- _intentando golpearlo_-

-crees que puedes dañarme –_sujetándolo de la muñeca_- …más de lo que ya hiciste-

-suéltame te dijo- _intentando con la otra mano un golpe-_

- te odio –_suénatelo de la otra mano_- me aborrecen las personas como tú, cuando pensaba a creer que no me importaba lo que hicieras me encuentro que estas aquí dejando a tu hijo en quién sabe dónde solo por revolcarte con ese vago –

-tu que sabes, es más que te importa suéltame, no te importa lo que haga con mi vida, es mi cuerpo, es mi vida yo sabré lo que hago, no te importa no crees más que un metiche, porque no te mantienes lejos-

-no lo hare, te demostrare lo que siento por la gente como tu realmente-

Tome a Midorikawa y forzándolo lo recosté en la cama y me coloque encima suyo y comencé a besarlo en los labios forzadamente el intentaba alegarme pero no podía ver como se retorcía, el aire comenzaba a sofocarse y mire como comenzaba a llorar, las lágrimas parecían un pequeño riachuelo saliendo de sus negros ojos, no pude más después del beso sin soltarlo peje la frete en su pecho semidesnudo…

-detente…no lo hagas- suplicando con lágrimas Ryuuji-

-¿hacer que?- sin ver a Ryuuji-

-viólame para demostrarme tu odio, por favor detente te lo suplico-

-así...como de la manera en la que te encuentro después de que creí podía estar contigo protegiéndote de todo, cuando creí sería el único te veo con alguien más y no cualquier alguien que realmente odio-

-a ti que, tu eres tan macho que no te importa, déjame te lo suplico-

-no, no te dejare porque te amo….jamás lo quise admitir por que creí era estúpido...pero…desde aquella primera vez siempre quise estar junto a ti y tomarte de la mano para protegerte, pero mis amigos comenzaban hablar de sus novias que constantemente me presentaban a sus amigas, hablaban de lo lindas que eran, así que no quería supieran lo que sentía por un chico, en preparatoria mis amigos de boxeo hablaban solo de la pornografía de revistas o lo que grababan o hacían cuando estaba con sus novias que intente adaptarme cuando yo realmente lo única que deseaba era proteger tu sonrisa para mí, pero realmente poco a poco olvide lo que realmente quería de ti a tal punto que me olvide de tu difícil vida con esa persona que te lastimó , la persona que te hecho por protegerlo a él y lo mucho que te has esforzando por salir y lo peor que cuando más me necesitabas te fallo, lamento todo eso, olvide por todo eso de adaptarme mi amor por ti, pero ahora siento que no puedo tenerte y verte con otro demostrándoles amor esa sonrisa que me niegas ahora me ha hecho hervir la sangre y hoy llegue a mi limite al verte con ese imbécil que durante la preparatoria se mofaba de todas las chicas y chicos del instituto cuando lo veo no quiero te lastime por eso odio a Osamu y más que tú lo defiendas y lo ames más a el que a mi…Midorikawa…no quiero lastimarte…no puedo controlar simplemente más este sentimiento , yo…me gustas por favor déjame estar contigo, quiero defender tu vida no quiero compartirte con nadie más, quiero ser esa persona especial para ti y ese pequeño niño Masaki, Midorikawa….te amo-  
>-Hiroto….yo…-<em>sorprendido<em>- no puedo corresponder-  
>-lo entiendo amas más a ese vago, eso es lo que quieres para ti eso es lo que quieres para tu vida, prefieres estar haciendo este tipo de cosas vulgares que estar conmigo-<br>-no, no me malinterpretes y ofendas…solo que yo necesito a alguien que me comprenda-  
>-que soy yo entonces-<br>-Kira para empezar nosotros no somos nada solo jefe y empleado no somos amigos de buenas a primeras, estas comprometido y un sin fin de veces incluido el día de hoy me has demostrado un desprecio que bien tomo como tu odio ya que…odias a las personas como yo, no es así siempre lo has dicho, siempre que nos vemos-  
>-no entiendes, lo hago porque me gustas, si tú me lo pides dejare todo por ti…solo déjame estar contigo-<br>-no puedo, perdona kira, ahora quítate quiero regresar a casa con Masaki-  
>-no, no te dejare, viniste hasta aquí con ese vago para buscar algo no, pues déjame que yo te de lo que busca-<br>-que dices, no, quítate de encima-  
>-Midorikawa- <em>recostándose en el pecho de Midorikawa-<em>….te amo, no te lastimare, déjame estar contigo, sino quieres te lastime déjame estar contigo, deja que esto sea algo así como un "_adiós_" a lo que siento por ti, de lo contrario no me importa salgas lastimado y ese chico lo note-  
>-Kira, tienes una forma grosera y extraña de decir que siente algo por mí-<br>-te lo suplico-  
>-su-supongo que puedo ya que me arruinaste mi tarde, pero prométeme no me buscaras de nuevo que me dejaras en paz-<br>-te doy mi palabra que después será más una relación laboral y no te buscare más, además lo único que quería era me perdonaras, ya lo he conseguido ahora quiero terminar con lo que siento por ti-  
>-Kira…-<br>-por favor, no me llames más que por ese nombre a partir de ahora no eres digno de decirme "_Hiroto_" o pensar en el pasado que hubo entre ambos desde el día que te conocí-  
>-lo prometo también, yo tampoco te buscare-<br>-Midorikawa…-_acercándose a su_ _rostro_-

Sentí como quería llorar, el no deseaba nada conmigo, realmente entiendo que lo amo, pero tampoco puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo además no quiero hacer sufrir a Yagami después de casarme con ella le propondré irnos por un año sé que mi padre querrá ocuparse temporalmente de la empresa, así lo olvidare como entes,

Comencé a besar el cuello de Midorikawa para soltar sus manos y buscar su cuerpo, quería dejar mi sello personal en él aunque él ya lo ha dejado en mi es por ello que deseo terminemos con esto,  
>beso placenteramente su cuello y lo escucho claramente como suelta levemente algunos gemidos, comienzo a bajar por su piel morena hasta su pecho, no quiero saber dónde ha sido tocado antes y por quien, quiero deleitarme con la idea de cuando lo hice por primera vez sin conocer nada de lo que pasaría después con aquella dulzura e inocencia de frotar y besar el cuerpo de uno de mis compañeros de clase de 2 año de secundaria, quiero repetir los mismos pasos de cuando juntos vimos aquel vídeo y lo llevamos a la práctica, quiero sonar tan vulgar e ingenuo cuando llame a su hombría por otro nombre diciéndole me alimentaria con su "<em>leche<em>" quiero ,deseo olvidar esto con ese entonces, admito jamás lo hice con nadie ni con Yagami, por ello quiero re-experimentar aquello y olvidarme de lo que alguna vez fue Midorikawa Ryuuji en mi vida,

después de deshacerme de sus pantalones el me hace recostar en la cama y dejarme hacer lo que sea, por mí no hay problema y veo como se sienta sobre mí y comienza a zafar los botones de mi camiseta para abrirla y dejarla a descubierto mi cuerpo va a mi pecho y comienza a dejar algunos beso, vaya como pedir olvidar algo cuando te fastidian con algo tan sensual como esto, lo observo bajar hasta mi pantalones y abrir el zíper para después bajarlos hasta los tobillos se pone a la altura de mi miembro y lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a lamer y besar mi miembro me incorporo y me siento apoyándome con las manos en la cama, pero decido cerrar los ojos para no verlo, no porque no quiera sino para no recordarlo aunque puedo sentir e imaginar lo que hace siento su húmeda lengua por mi miembro subir siento sus labios apretando mi miembro es algo único lo hace tan bien que poco a poco me extrémese siento como se pone duro mi miembro y después de un rato termino viniéndome pero aparto a Midorikawa….

Después de eso lo recosté en la cama y me acomode en medio de el para adentrarme en el introduje mi miembro lentamente en hasta envestirlo y de un solo golpe entrar, el intento sofocar el gemido pero en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que sentía, comencé a envestirlo con pasión quería sacar mi estrés de el con él, quería dejar mi amor de esta forma en el algo que no me corresponde,, lo hago tan rápido que lo escucho gemir en ocasiones ya que intenta no hacerlo al apretar los labios, noto como se aferra apretando con sus manos en la cama pero yo sigo en vistiéndolo determinado a zacear mi cuerpo, después del frenesí del calor de nuestros cuerpos y el vaivén termino corriéndome dentro de él y salgo, se mira algo agotado, pero aun así consigue levantarse y sentarse a la orilla de la cama mientras yo me siento del otro lado y comienzo a vestirme sin mirarlo o hablarle sé que esto es horrible eso es o se bien, pero a partir de ahora desearía perder la memoria de lo que alguna vez fue esto…

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa-  
>-no, quiero quedarme un rato más aquí-<br>-bueno entonces me voy...nos...Adiós-

Salgo de esa habitación sabiendo que después de esto no debo mirarlo igual que antes sino como un simple colega de trabajo.

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

A pesar de haberlo disfrutado, a pesar de un comienzo sentir que lo odio porque me siento así –_abrasándose las piernas_- como si hubiera perdido algo especial, vaya que torpe soy solo hay que terminar con algo que jamás hubo…aunque enterarme que me amaba hace que quiera llorar -derramando un par de lágrimas- pero no porque este feliz sino porque lo he perdido él está por casarse con Yagami y el merece ser feliz junto a una bella chica no junto a alguien como yo que no puede darle nada mas que desahogo como lo que recién hice, ella puede darle un amor, una familia y ser una esposa ideal además seguro alguien como ella es provocada a su familia de niño rico…supongo debería convencerme de que lo perdí aunque por dentro ambos nos estemos muriendo por el mismo motivo, aun así…prometo olvidarlo pronto además creo que entiendo ahora lo que quiso decirme antes ,sin duda le he demostrado que soy alguien fácil de llevar abajo cuando tengo un pequeño hijo a quien darle un buen ejemplo supongo que ni Osamu ni otras persona es para mí, solo seré yo con Masaki, al final si él es feliz yo no importo porque el mi felicidad y mi vida …

después de todo ese escandaloso momento me visto y salgo de ese hotel directo en mi automóvil conduciendo de vuelta a casa de Hitomiko, miro al reloj y sorprendentemente son las 5pm de la tarde , sí que paso mucho tiempo seguro él me ha de extrañar , al llegar a casa de Hitomiko llamo a la puerta y ella sale señalándome con el dedo índice en los labios que guarde silencio, me adentro con ella hasta el sofá más grande y miro a Masaki dormido, seguro se aburrió de esperarme….

-gracias por cuidarlo Hitomiko-  
>-descuida me agreda-<br>-bueno me lo llevare a casa-  
>-está bien-<br>-supongo ese osos es tuyo-  
>-no, es de él se lo regale así que puedes llevarlo contigo-<br>-muchas gracias Hitomiko eres muy amable-  
>-gracias, bueno tómalo con cuidado, deja te de algo con que taparlo-<br>-descuida lo subiré rápido al automóvil además una vez en el departamento como es cerrado no se resfriara-  
>-está bien, Masaki ben pronto- besando la frete del menor-<br>-bueno, me voy,…a tengo una idea, salgamos los tres si, así te agradeceré por cuidar de él y de mí también-  
>-está bien es una cita entonces-<br>-si supongo -sonrojado levemente-  
>-bueno me voy-<p>

Tomo a Masaki con cuidado para colocarlo en mis brazos y salir con la ayuda de Hitomiko hasta el automóvil, lo coloco del lado del copiloto con el cinturón de seguridad, para después despedirme de ella e irme del otro lado para subir al automóvil y conducir al departamento junto a Masaki,

Una vez ambos en el departamento y entrar lo llevo a su cama y lo cubro para que no se resfrié mientras miro como abraza al oso que le regalo Hitomiko, salgo de su habitación y me voy a mi habitación, cuando recuerdo le debo una llamada a Osamu, pero realmente no quiero saber de nadie así que simplemente le envió un texto para que no se preocupe, me meto al baño para darme un baño de tina para relajarme y al salir busco algo de ropa limpia, después de eso salgo a buscar algo para tomar pero antes alguien llama a la puerta así que antes de abrir veo por la pantalla de la puerta y veo a Kazemaru, así que le abro para dejarlo entrar…

-Hola Midorikawa-  
>-hola, ¿Qué quieres?-<br>-vaya forma de tratar a tu amigo, bueno vine porque Reika preparo un pastel en mi casa y quise traerles un poco a Masaki y a ti-  
>-especialmente a él, cierto-<br>-no te mentiré, bien donde está mi sobrino-  
>-qué mala surte pero él esta….-<br>-¡tío Kazemaru!- apareciendo de repente-  
>-Masaki, me alegra estés despierto-<br>-sí, dime eso es para mí-  
>-claro, te traje pastel-<br>-gracias tío Kazemaru eres el mejor-  
>-bueno gracias Kazemaru, supongo no quieres pasar-<br>-realmente quisiera, pero le prometí a Reika ir a su casa así que será después, Masaki, vendré a visitarte pronto-  
>-sí, gracias por el regalo tío-<br>-de nada, bueno me voy, te veo después Midorikawa-

Después de la extraña visita de Kazemaru entre a casa junto a masaki que tenía la caja del pastel y se adentró hasta la barra para ver lo que tenía dentro la caja para después mirar el pastel que había traído…

-¡chocolate! mi favorito-  
>-creí te gustaba el de fresa-<br>-también, podemos comerlo, si-  
>-creí estabas dormido-<br>-hace rato desperté y vi cuando el llego-  
>-entiendo, pero primero comerás algo sano, adema solo comiste pastel-<br>-pero…no me canso de comer pastel-  
>-de acurdo, pero primero comemos y de postre habrá pastel-<br>-lo prometes-  
>-claro, ahora meteré esto un rato a el refrigerador, ve a ver la tele un rato en lo que esta la comida-<br>-sí, Papà- _saliendo corriendo a ver televisión_-

Termine la cena y pase un agradable día junto a masaki o lo que quedaba de él, incluso ver televisión juntos hasta que quedo exhausto y lo lleve a dormir y me fui yo a dormir también, de igual manera había tenido un día agotante y muy pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara la continuación y fuera del agrado de todos, lamento la mala ortografía ,pero siempre se escapan ,<strong>

**matane! **

MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~


	11. 11

**saludos les traigo continuacion,yo espero sea del agrado de todos los que sigue la historia, sin mas que decir, espero les guste y perdon por la ortografía...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 11<strong>

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Ha Pasado un rato desde que vi a Midorikawa, la verdad he cumplido a mi palabra y no he ido a buscarlo bajo ninguna excusa desde aquel día, a decir verdad hoy por estoy por llevar a Yagami a darle la noticia a mi padre y hermana de que me casare con ella, he comenzado mis vacaciones que mejor que estar en estas fechas con una mujer que te amé demasiado, actualmente he decidió estar más junto a ella así que por eso comenzamos a vivir juntos en mi departamento desde hace 1 semana, la verdad no me molesta compartir la cama con ella y verla dormir en una bata de seda muy ligera a decir verdad soy muy neutral con ella, compartimos la comida juntos, al pasar el tiempo rápidamente me he acostumbrado a su compañía seguro que esto es lo que necesito para cumplir mi promesa, al casarme con Yagami seguro que me sentiré más libre de esa promesa y seguir con mi vida junto a ella…

-Hiroto, mañana es Diciembre que tal si vemos la nevada juntos-

-claro, nada me daría más gusto-

-qué bien, he reservado un hostal para ir ambos y ver la nieve caer desde un lugar como las aguas termales-

-claro, iré con gusto donde decidas-

-bueno, preparare la cena así que deja la computadora dentro de poco-

ella es tan agradable creí que vivir con alguien era una opresión a mi estilillo de vida supongo que no puedo comparar a una dulce mujer como Yagami con la esposa de uno de mis amigos que lo obligo a casarse con una mentira con ella y casualmente desmentirla después de casados y con un sazón tan malo que ni por mucha hambre que uno tenga comería, ella es perfecta incluso desde los detalles menores, supongo mañana seria agradable ir a casa de mi padre y darle la noticia….así que será mejor le llame desde hoy

Me levanto del sofá dejando la laptop sobre la mesa de centro y busco el teléfono para llamar a casa de mi padre…

-bueno, padre-

-_Hiroto, me alegra saber de ti-_

-enserio, que bien padre adivina tengo algo que decirte-

-_que es, dime_-

-quisiera decírtelo en persona por eso quisiera ir mañana a tu casa, estarás cierto-

-_por supuesto que sí, estaré esperándote_-

-qué bien, bueno entonces estaré en tu casa…a…-

-_qué te parece después de las 6, la verdad es que antes tengo una reunión con unos colegas del trabajo_-

-está bien, estaré después de esa hora-

-_bien, bueno espero sean agradables noticias nada me daría más gusto_-

-lo será, bueno debo colgar padre-

-está bien-

Cuelgo y coloco el teléfono en su lugar, la verdad es que estoy enamorado, comienzo a amar a Yagami -_acercándose hacia a ella_- realmente es alguien adorable, es una chica única…

-Hiroto, que pasa, -mirando al pelirojo-…que quieres, pronto estará la comida solo…-

No puedo soportar un minuto y beso a Yagami es un beso extraño, no es la primera vez que la beso, pero supongo será así porque es la primera vez tomo la decisión de querer besar sus labios al natural sin un milímetro de maquillaje que muchas mujeres usan para enamorar a los hombres de algo que no son, después de ese beso abrazado a Yagami atraiéndola a mí en un solo movimiento y la siento corresponder, realmente es alguien adorable para mi…

-¿Hiroto está bien, te pasa algo?-

-sí, me sucede algo-

-¿¡que es, dime!?-

-estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Reina Yagami-

-Hi-roto , yo también te amo, pero dejemos los besos para después o la comida se quemara y no quiero darte a probar algo horrible- _sonrojada_-

-descuida, nada de lo que me das es horrible- _soltándola_-

-enserio, vaya…me alegra oír eso-

En ese momento veo a Yagami sonrojarse notablemente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o actuar mi celular sonó, así que Salí a buscarlo hasta la habitación, al llegar lo tomo de la cama y reviso la pantalla del móvil al notar es mi hermana no dudo en contestarle…

-Hola Hitomiko-

-_hola Hiroto, perdona si llamo ahora_-

-descuida, que sucede-

-_bueno veras, planeo hacer una fiesta en navidad y quiero estés presente_-

-claro, iré cierto llevare a Yagami conmigo-

-_de acuerdo, bueno entonces te espero en mi casa el 24, mi padre quería fuera en su casa pero me niego, quiero estar junto a ustedes no que se escondan por la mansión-_

-de acuerdo, iré ese día-

-_cierto, la fiesta es con intercambios así que te toca llevar un regalo a esa fiesta-_

-está bien, que debo regalarte hermana-

-_a mi nada, ya hice yo de antemano cómo será el intercambio de regalos, así que compra un lindo juguete, y uno apto para menores no uno extraño como el que vi que te daba Nagumo a los 16 y tire a la basura_-

-está bien aunque no será aburrido para un adulto un torpe juguete-

-_en primera jamás te dije que sería para un adulto_-

-_acaso es un niño_-

-_así es, debes comparte lago digno a un menor de 13 años, bueno no preguntes más estaré esperando_- colgando-

-espera hitomiko...hey…-_colgando_- rayos, pues a que fiesta infantil me apunto ahora, vaya debí negarme a tiempo, bueno supongo debo ir o estará molestándome como cuando ella se casó a los 25 y me reclamaba por no ir a su boda y yo 10 años sentía moría antes de llegar yo a esa edad, así que tendré que ir…me pregunto qué clase de cosa debo comprar…

-¡Hiroto! -_entrando a la habitación_ -la cena esta lista… ¿estás bien?-

-sí, ya voy-

-escuche era tu hermana, paso algo-

-no, solo nos invitó a una fiesta, quieres ir conmigo-

-claro, como negarme-

-bien, a cierto mañana iremos a casa de mi padre a decirle que me casare contigo que mejor forma después en esa fiesta darte una sortija de matrimonio…ero antes de que me digas algo de la reservación iremos tan solo salgamos de con mi padre-

-está bien…, aunque la de compromiso está bien, puedo casarme con esta misma sortija-

-claro que no tú eres mi novia y te hace sentir más que feliz, así que puedes usar un tiempo más esa sortija que te regale-

-está bien, como gustes Hiroto-

Comimos juntos un delicioso Omuraisu así como Takoyaki hecho por ella, la verdad me gusta que se esmere ya que dijo comenzaría a preparar todo tipo de comida para mí, espero a este paso no engordar, pero supongo podría ser por amo, no la verdad es que siempre voy correr cada mañana y cuando tengo oportunidad cada domingo voy a un gimnasio a entrenar,

Después de eso decidimos salir juntos al cine y mirar una película, porque no, que hacemos encerrados en casa solo perdiendo el tiempo, miramos una película muy agradable incluso admito que hace llorar a todo el mundo yo pude disimular pero observe a Yagami llorar en las escenas de amor entre los protagonistas,

Después de eso caminamos mostrador de la tienda…

-que sucede Hiroto-

-nada…-

-bueno vamos-

-sabes debo comparar algo, acompáñame-

-¿para qué?-

-Hitomiko me pidió compara un juguete, puedes ayudarme a elegir algo-

-claro, vamos busquemos un agradable juguete-

Entramos en la tienda no era muy grande pero había muchos juguetes de todos los tamaños, pero como comprar un juguete a alguien cuando solo sabes es un niño menor a 13 años, comencé a observar las estanterías, pero nada me convencía para un regalo…

-Hiroto…que te parece- _mostrándole un balón_-

-¿eso es un baló?-

-sé que es un balón, le pregunte a la señora del mostrador me recomendara algo para un chico menor a 13 y entre todos los juguetes me pareció agradable un balón-

-está bien, pero que no me asegura ese niño ya tenga un balón-

-eso es cierto, pero sabes no importa si una niña tenga cien muñecas siempre le gusta algo que le regale alguien más, me imagino es igual con un niño, no importa cuanto pueda o no tener un juguete más siempre le hará feliz así tenga 10 balones iguales-

-¿lo crees?-

-claro, además así podrías jugar con ese niño-

-como por que quisiera jugar con pequeño desconocido-

-un rato por la plaza hasta que llegamos cercas as una juguetería y me detuve a mirar el

Eso es cierto, bueno sigamos buscando además hay más tiendas busquemos por todas-

por alguna razón lo que Yagami me digo me dejo pensando, así que termine comprando ese balón algo extraño ya que era algo opuesto a los normales, era más negro que blanco, aun así lo termine comprando junto al plan B, por si el balón no era muy llamativo…

-¿un telescopio?-

-sí, supongo que si el balón no le gusta puedo convencerlo que con este telescopio puede mirar más allá del cielo-

-supongo que sí a veces los pequeños quieren escapar de su entorno y mirar el cielo-

Termine comprando ambas cosas y las lleve hasta la casa, la verdad no sabía nada de ese chico solo estaba siendo intuitivo,

Al legar a casa Yagami estaba muy cansada y se fue a dormir yo decido aun quedarme despierto con la computadora haciendo trabajo, como es los pagos a los muchos empleados,

Al día siguiente Yagami despertó desde muy temprano y antes de la hora de irnos se arregló para ir a ver a mi padre a su casa, se puso un hermoso vestido color durazno y un abrigo blanco para que combinara con unos tacones blanco luciendo su hermoso cabello corto de color azul y como mencione antes usando un ligero maquillaje dejando ver su belleza natural, después de estar ambos, salimos del departamento rumbo a casa de mi padre al llegar a la mansión un sirviente nos da la bienvenida a ambos y nos lleva hasta dónde está mi padre hablando por teléfono pero al verme se desocupa para estar conmigo…

-debo colgar Hiroto ha venido, si claro para mi igual me es bueno hablar contigo Midorikawa, nos vemos-…-_colgando el teléfono y acercarse a Hiroto_- Hijo me alegra estés aquí-

-gracias, padre quiero presentarme a Yagami-

-ya la conozco no es la primera vez que la conozco ha pasado tiempo eso si-

-es un gusto verlo de nuevo Seijirou-san-

-bien hijo para que me querías ver-

-bueno padre…veras quería darte la noticia de que…-_tomando de las manos a Yagami_- me casare con Reina y quiero seas el primero en saberlo así como darnos tu aprobación-

-hmm- _pensativo_-

-Seijirou-san...no suegro espero apruebe mi matrimonio con Hiroto y que sea una gran nuera para usted-

-hijo estas seguro-

-¿Qué dices?-

-bueno solo te pregunto si estás seguro un compromiso no es algo que decidas de un día a otro, no hace mucho decías no querías casarte por ser muy joven-

-sí, pero el amor lo cambia todo-

-es por ese mimo motivo que te pregunto si está seguro-

-por supuesto padre, porque no estarlo-

-perdona hijo pero no puedo darte mi aprobación, puedes casarte no me negare, pero jamás podría ver tu matrimonio como algo que beneficié a nuestra familia-

-¿Qué dices…acaso estas rechazando a mi novi mí?-

-no te alteres, ya digue puedes casarte-

-bien lo hare, contando contigo o no, me casare con Yagami-

-está bien, se feliz-

-supongo que si me cazo te da igual total siempre quisiste que Hitomiko te diera nietos yo no, por eso me hice a la idea de vivir sin una familia pero veo que jamás demostraste interés por mí-

-te equivocas hijo solo te exijo lo que se podrás cumplirme no más-

-bueno pues te prometo me casare con ella y tendré una magnifica familia a diferencia de ti,-_tomando a yagami_-…. vamos-

-espera Hiroto…- _saliendo con el_-

-hijo no me entiendes no lo hago por mí lo hago porque se bien no quieres a esa mujer-

Salí de la mansión de mi padre molesto no podía créeme que no le importara me casara con Yagami, realmente me sorprendía por un momento pensé estaría feliz porque su segundo hijo se casaría, pero no, a él le da igual incluso si me cazo o no, subí al automóvil y Yagami del otro lado pero al verla triste me relaje, no quería ver a así…

-bueno vamos a la reservación si-

-no sé si quiero ir-

-vamos anímate, te prometo pase lo que pase él te aceptara, acepto al esposo de mi hermana a ti también-

-lo crees Hiroto-

-si lo creo, bien hora de irnos, o no veremos la primera nevada-

-si es verdad-

La vi sonreír vi como cambiaba su tristeza por un rostro más feliz, supongo que podría prometerle algo que sabía no era verdad, a decir verdad al esposo de mi hermana Kudou jamás lo vio con buenos ojos por ser 2 años mayor a ella y solo después de 10 años comenzó a creer en el cuándo trabajo en la empresa, no entiendo que es lo que quiere para mí,

Conduzco hasta el hostal de aguas termales que reservo Yagami para ver la primera nevada, después de pedir la habitación nos quedamos juntos esperando la primera nevada y después le hice el amor sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, quería estar con ella ahora más que nunca.

* * *

><p>espero les gustara mucho...<em><strong>MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~<strong>_

Actualización: .


	12. 12

saludos despues de un mes he aquí la continuacion espero les agrade...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.12<strong>

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Es navidad por fin ha pasado más del mes desde que vi a Kira a decir verdad es extraño no ser molestado por tu jefe hasta en tu departamento pero supongo debo hacerme a la idea no hace mucho hable con Seijirou-san y me comento que Hiroto se casaría realmente aunque no me crean soy feliz por él, he decidido tener una vida más pasiva ,cuidar de Masaki y ser solo para el todo el tiempo, hoy iré a una fiesta a casa de Hitomiko y Masaki está más que feliz es la primera vez ira a una fiesta de navidad con mucha gente aunque siempre está con sus amigos jugando que para él siempre es una fiesta ya que la tía de su amigo tenma siempre les hornea pasteles y galletas, es bueno que Masaki dice soy mejor a cualquiera de las mamás de sus amigos…aunque me hace sentir menos hombre...bueno eso es lo malo por querer ser padre por dos para él,

He salido con Masaki a ver el centro un espectáculo de navidad junto a otros de sus amigos y la tía de su amigo Tenma con quien siempre va a jugar…

-qué bien que Masaki y Tenma sean amigos...vaya cuando me cancelo mi amiga no sabía qué hacer, gracias por aceptar venir a acompañarme espero no molestarte a llevar a estos pequeños a ver a santa y el espectáculo-

-descuida Kino-san no es nada donde este Masaki iré sin pensarlo-

-vaya que buen padre eres Ryuuji, bueno iré a cómprales algunos caramelos podrías vigilarlos un momento-

-claro ve-

termine viniendo a este lugar a comprar un regalo sin otros planes que estar con Masaki y termine de niñera al encontrarme con Kino-san, su amigo le conto donde iban y termine cuidando otros cuatro niños, que bien se cuidan solos o por lo menos el mayor de ellos los cuida bien creo sus nombres son Yuuichi y kyosuke son hermanos solo llevan por 2 años y ambos vinieron con Tenma el otro más pequeño y amigo de Masaki se llama Hikaru y siempre va atrás de Masaki como si fueran hermanos a pesar de tener la misma edad y como si ese pequeño Tenma fuera el centro siempre están junto a el así que mientras vea a ese pequeño castaño sé dónde están los otros cuatro o el mayor de ellos yuuichi,

Al estar junto a ellos que están mirando tras una cerca el espectáculo de hielo veo a lo lejos a Yagami y ella se da cuenta de mi presencia así que la saludo y se acerca hasta a mí…

-hola Midorikawa, me sorprende verte aquí-

-hola bueno vine de paseo, a mi si me sorprende verte aquí creí una chica con dinero jamás estaría por aquí-

-tan gracioso como siempre, bueno a decir verdad estaba con Hiroto en nuestra casa pero decidí salir hoy sola a caminar, necesitaba pensar antes de ir hoy con él a casa de Hitomiko-

-tú también iras-

-¿tú también?, dime hitomiko igual te invito Midorikawa-

-claro a mí y a Masaki, cierto quiero presentarte a mi hijo-

-vaya no sabía tenías un bebé-

-no es un bebé, dame un momento… ¡Masaki ven un segundo!-

-pero…el reno- _quejándose al ser interrumpido-_

-vamos solo será un poco quiero presentarte a una amiga-

-ya voy…-_acercándose_…-

-Masaki ella es Yagami Reina es una amiga y sabes ella es novia de Hiroto-

-vaya no sabía Hiroto lo conocía- _hablaba yagami-_

-si hace mucho-

-ya veo, hola pequeño, es un gusto conocerte-

-un gusto en conocerla señorita Yagami-

-vaya es adorable, quisiera tanto tener un chico como tu….pero es una pena-

-por qué no, tú y Hiroto seguro después de casarse podrán tener muchos hijos tal vez casi como Masaki aunque él es único-

-papà puedo ver el espectáculo ya-

-claro ve-

-compermiso señorita- _saliendo de ahí_-

-es un niño encantador…aunque dudo casarme con Hiroto-

-por qué lo dices, creí que lo amabas-

-yo sí, lo amo más que a nada pero…su padre no me aprueba para él y bueno las chicas cuando se casan con un hombre debe llevarse bien con su familia o no-

-vaya creí seijirou-san te apreciaba-

-pues sí, pero no como la novia o esposa de su hijo si fuera su amiga solamente seguro si me aprueba menos no-

-anímate seguro será temporal después de verte que eres una gran mujer seguro te aprueba-

-muchas gracias por animarme pero seguro Seijirou-san sería más feliz si él se casa con alguien más hasta contigo antes que yo-

-Yagami…-_sonriendo forzadamente_- yo soy un hombre sabes-

-por eso, seguro que si se casa con un hombre no le importaría, mientras no sea yo- _sonado triste_-

-vamos no es para tanto...es más que te parece quedarte aquí un rato almenos que tengas planes-

-a decir verdad no, solo iba a caminar un rato y regresar, pero creo podría quedarme contigo…aquí…-

-que bien bueno entonces miremos el espectáculo de navidad juntos además nos ayudaría mucho a cuidar de los pequeños-

-está bien, no tengo problema siempre y cuando pueda olvidarme de esa idea-

-veras que sí, si quieres después te llevo a tu casa-

-gracias Midorikawa tu eres un hombre digno de admirar, sino fuera porque amo a Hiroto saldría contigo-

-vaya me alagarías mucho-

de ese modo termine pasando el día junto a Yagami y kino cuando después regreso de comprar algunos dulces para los pequeños, los llevamos con Santa Claus a que le pidieran regalos a pesar de eso la vi muy feliz, vaya es injusto siendo que incluso yo creo ella es una gran mujer para Hiroto no sea posible que se casen tal vez pueda ayudarle a ella ,quiero ver a la persona que siempre me ayuda y anima en el trabajo a superarme a lograr su sueño, después de un rato estar en aquel centro comercial kino se fue ya que debía llevar a los otros niños a sus casas y me despedí de ella junto con Masaki que se miraba realmente feliz por estar con sus amigos ese día…

-bueno Midorikawa yo me voy te veo en la noche, cierto-

-claro así es, pero no quieres te acompañe-

-no, y arruinarte el paseo con tu hijo no, iré sola, nos veremos, cuídate pequeño-

-adiós señorita-

Después de un poco Yagami se fue pero no se miraba como antes se miraba con una linda sonrisa en los labios a diferencia de antes después de eso fui con Masaki a comparar un regalo para la fiesta de esa noche y lleve a Masaki a comer algo en algún restaurant de comida rápida de hamburguesas y nos regresamos a casa después de pasar un agradable rato juntos,

Pasando ya dos horas eran casi las 8 de la noche y me encamine junto a Masaki el par de regalos hasta el automóvil conduciendo a casa de Hitomiko, si bien quería llegar antes y ayudarle pero me dijo -"_si vienes antes de las 8 de la noche ni te abro la puerta_"- seguro quería que la cena fuera especial aunque antes estaba feliz pero de pensar que Yagami ira con ese no me siento tan animado, solo espero se mantenga 100 pasos lejos de mí,

Al llegar a la casa de Hitomiko estaba adornada con algunas luces y escarcha, llame a la puerta y de rato abrió el esposo de Hitomiko, Kudou, que si bien me da miedo pero es una persona agradable cuando se lo propone…

-hola Kudou-san- _sonriendo_-

-vaya parece eres el primero en llegar, no sabes que las visitas nunca llegan a la hora exacta-

-es verdad…bueno…yo- _titubeando_-

-Kudou deja en paz a Midorikawa –_llegando Hitomiko_- vamos pasa Midorikawa, ven Masaki he preparado algunos dulce y quiero seas el único los pruebe-

-puedo ir_- viendo a Midorikawa_-

-claro puedes Masaki-

-Midorikawa bienvenido, puedes quedarte con Kudou, y tú no asustes a mis invitados-

-como pidas, pasa deja tu abrigo colgado- _hablaba Kudou dando el paso al peliverde_-

-gracias, que amable-

Antes de dejar ir a Masaki le quite el abrigo para después se fuera con Hitomiko, deje nuestros abrigos colgados en un armario y me adentre a la casa de Hitomiko tras kudou, si bien ellos estaba casados pero actualmente por el trabajo él estaba fuera mucho tiempo y que hablar de su hija quien es enfermera en Seattle y es tres años mayor ya ni recuerdo, pero casi no está aquí solo llama cada mes a Hitomiko para decirle como le ha ido en América estos 4 años,

Llego hasta la sala y me siento en uno de los sofás y me quedo en ese lugar sentado sin moverme peor que un niño, porque mi niño si podía ir campante a comer la azúcar que yo le prohíbo en casa, después de un rato se acerca Kudou y me ofrece una lata de cerveza…

-toma –_dándole una lata_- a pesar de todo tomas cierto-

-claro, muchas gracias-

Aunque disfrutaba del alcohol de la espumosa levadura de esa cerveza me era incomodo el silencio en ese lugar además desde que adopte a Masaki no tomaba nada frete a él, además si bien jamás había dicho con esta persona más de un "_hola, adiós , hasta luego_" con Kudou, pero mi calvario no fue por más de 20 minutos de tortura cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y vi a Seijirou-san y justo a tras su hijo junto a Yagami a quien más por amabilidad tuve que saludar y más de fuerza a kira

-buenas noches-

-vaya veo que Midorikawa has llegado antes- _le hablaba Seijirou_-

-es un gusto saludarlo seijirou-san-

-que bien me alegra saber pudieras venir-

-midorikawa…no sabía estarías aquí…hola- _Hablaba Hiroto viendo al peliverde_-

-hola…-_saludando y hablarle a Seijirou-san_ -….Seijirou-san venga porque no nos sentamos-

si bien soné grosero ante el saludo de Hiroto pero era preferible ante otros tipo de entendimiento que no deseaba, después de un rato se apareció Hitomiko junto a Masaki que corrió a mí, en ese momento que estaban los invitados presentes se hizo inicio de los intercambios antes de la cena, a mi suerte me toco Yagami así que sabía de ante mano le gustaría el collar que le había comparado y ella a mí me regalo una bufanda solo podría usarla un tiempo, pero me gustaba el color claro que tenia de un naranja muy ligero que podría combinar bien en invierno o el otoño, después de que los demás intercambios se hacían Hitomiko a mí me dio algo mas ya que quería darme un regalo a mí, y por ultimo Hiroto y Masaki, que si bien miraba atento lo que le pudiera dar a Masaki desde lejos junto a Hitomiko quien me hablaba de mi regalo…

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Después de los intercambios supe mi regalo seria para el pequeño Masaki el hijo de Midorikawa si bien me daba gusto y esperaba mucho le gustara mi regalo pero podía sentir una fría mirada tras el hombro de cierto "_padre_" protector vaya ni que fuera hacerle daño a un niño solo para molestarlo…

-Masaki espero te guste lo que compre –_entregándole dos bolsas de regalo algo grandes_- la verdad no supe que regalarte así que espero sea de tu agrado cualquiera de estos dos regalos-

-Kira-san me compro dos regalos, ¿pero solo era uno?-

-bueno puedes ver el otro como un regalo desinteresado-

-¿un regalo que?-

-olvídalo, bueno puedes ver que hay en el interior-

-está bien-

El pequeño abrió primero una donde estaba el telescopio, si bien si le gusto ya que su rostro se ilumino demasiado y me miro con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro…

-muchas gracias Kira-san me gusta mucho el telescopio-

-que bien que te guste es más si quieres un día puedo llevarte a campo abierto a ver las estrellas-

-¡enserio lo haría!-

-claro, encantado-

-pero…seguro papà no le gustara vaya con usted aunque sea su jefe no amigo-

-bueno entonces vendría-

-está bien, espero cumpla su promesa-

Después de eso sonreía muy feliz al ir a la segunda bolsa encontró el balón que si bien lo miro con curiosidad pero le gustaba ya que había una sonrisa un entretenida…

-vaya es un balón muy extraño, pero me gusta es único, gracias, sabe Kira-san este balón…-

-¿Qué tiene, no te gusta?-

-si me gusta lo atesorare…pero es igual al que mi padre me regalo…antes de que se fuera lejos con mi mamá_- refiriéndose a sus padres biológicos-_

-ya veo, perdona por eso-

-no, al contrario, gracias, no tengo nada que me recuerde a mis padres así que esto me hace feliz, además Kira-san se parece a mi padre-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, anqué tenía el cabello muy brilloso casi naranja y unos ojos verdosos, además siempre que lo veía a pesar del mal día siempre me sonreía y jugábamos juntos-

-vaya me siento alagado, aunque seguro eso no le gustara a Midorikawa-

-bueno...papà también se parece…pero no creo le guste que le diga se parece a mi madre de estricta y peliverde y que siempre olía bien gracias a un acondicionador que el también usa, ¿cree le guste saber eso?-

-no lose, pero por sí las dudas, mejor no se lo digas_- sonriendo ante algo divertido-_

-está bien-

por alguna razón quería estar así escuchando al chico de 11 años contarme lo mucho que se divertía en clases o bien que le iba el ver la sonrisa reflejada en su rostro me recordaba al Midorikawa que siempre se sentaba junto conmigo sobre el césped de la mansión kira a contarme lo que hacía y quería hacer, aunque era imposible, aun así me agradaba el chico que me recordaba el quién alguna vez fue mi amigo y quiere este lejos para no lastimarnos mutuamente como lo hemos estado haciendo, seguro que lo de mi boda le duele aunque no lo demuestra…

-Kira-san, quiero jugar con el balo, si-

-claro, vamos al jardín, si jugamos aquí adentro mi hermana me terminara matando-

Salí con Masaki al patio trasero de la casa por el cual se llegaba desliando una puerta de cristal templado junto a la cocina así que me quede junto a ese chico hasta llego la hora de la cena, a decir verdad jugar con ese pequeño y patear el balón me hacía sentir bien no pensaba en nada de lo que me había estado molestando como el trabajo, mi vida personal y demás cosas simplemente me olvide de todo al dar pases junto a Masaki…

-Masaki… -_llegaba Midorikawa_- vaya dime que estabas acá afuera, casi muero del susto al no verte dentro en la casa-

-perdona…pero solo salí con Kira-san a jugar-

-está bien no me molesta, pero puedes avisar, casi creí _ese_ te había secuestrado-

-perdona, "_ese_" tiene un nombre –_hablaba Hiroto_- y dos no lo secuestrare además él quería jugar por qué negarme a un niño-

-como sea, ven Masaki es hora de la cenar-

-pero quiero seguir jugando junto a Kira-san-

-Masaki –_hablaba Hiroto_- te parece si después de la cena jugamos-

-lo promete-

-claro, lo prometo, después de la cena jugaremos juntos un rato más-

-que bien, entonces iré adentro- _corriendo dentro de la casa_-

-Masaki, lávate las manos- _le gritaba a masaki al verlo correr dentro de la casa-_

-vaya alguien se toma su papel de padre tan enserio -_pasando a Midorikawa_-

-te importa, no verdad-

-la verdad es que no, no me importa lo más mínimo el cómo lo cuides-

-bueno si es así, entonces quiero no te le acerque, no quiero Masaki se haga ideas como de que puede ser amigo de un adulto o llamarte tío por igual que Hitomiko-

-te molestaría eso llegase a pasar, que él me diga "_tío_" o en el peor de los casos "_papà_"-

-sueña Kira mi hijo jamás mencionara tal grosería o algo que me insulte-

-como digas, cierto será imposible alegarme de él, ya que le prometí llevarlo de excursión a campo abierto, si te opones no le gustara, como sabrás el chico está en la edad donde pasa de un niño adorable aun adolecente muy manipulable, así que espero en enero estés disponible-

-contigo lo dudo, en todo caso lo llevaría yo, no te metas en nuestra vida-

Midorikawa realmente estaba alterado pero me sorprendía parecía de esas madres felinas un adorable gato negro maullando y ferros molesto por yo jugar con su pequeño gatito, seguro que si fuera el cazo me rasguñaría, vaya enserio se toma su papel enserio, parece una "_madre sobreprotectora_", entre en la casa después de que Midorikawa hubiera entrado y me encontré con Yagami quien me miraba algo preocupada…

-¿Qué te sucede Yagami?-

-no es nada…bueno vamos la cena esta por servirse-

-no me mientas, que es lo que pasa, respóndeme Yagami- _sonando serio_-

-bueno, pude ver lo bien que te llevas con ese pequeño niño de Midorikawa, pero lo que pude ver es que, no lo vez no como el hijo de tu amigo sino...más bien...-

-al punto, que intentas decir-

-bueno, quiero decir, que vez a Masaki-kun como si de tu hijo se tratara, quieres estar con él , jugar con él y le prometes cosas que un adulto externo a su vida no debería hacer, te quieres comprometer con ese niño como un tío o su padre-

-si así fuera…te molesta-

-perdona, -_desviando la mirada_- no quise molestarte-

-no, perdona, -_acercándose a Yagami-_ solo que….no se el pequeño chico me agrada no malinterpretes nada-

-está bien-

me fue junto a Yagami al comedor, pero pensándolo bien tenía razón, no era normal un adulto externo le diera afecto, para ello tiene a sus padre o a sus muchos parientes, pero un adulto que su padre no quiere ver ni en pintura, en este caso Midorikawa, no debería ser tan afectivo…aunque talvez lo que me dijo, que me parecía a su padre me hicieron apreciarlo de más en un segundo, espero no estar equivocado, pero podría ser que Masaki es un paso a poder relacionarme de nuevo…no, de ninguna manera, me casare con Yagami y punto final, pero como rechazar a un chico cuya sonrisa te contagia una serenidad desbordante… que es lo que quiero realmente.

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado..<p>

**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	13. 13

**saludos he aquí la continuacion de este día...feliz navidad a todos ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.13<strong>

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Después de la cena en la cual mi hermana Hitomiko se había esmerado junto a su esposo, termine satisfecho, pero mientras todos pasábamos al jardín de atrás de la casa para ver los juegos artificiales que lanzarían desde el centro de la ciudad pero se podían ver demasiado bien en aquel lugar, los tragos no se hicieron esperar y la música ambientaba muy bien el lugar todos los adultos ahí presentes se divertían todos menos uno el único que aún no era ni adulto como para comprender por qué nadie le prestaba caso por ser el único niño de la fiesta, vi como Masaki estaba cercas de algunos arbustos rodando la pelota de un lado a otro sobre el césped cubierto de nieve con las manos al estar tan aburrido…

-estas bien Masaki-

-Kira-san…-_mirando a Hiroto para después regresar la vista a la pelota_- si solo que…me aburre esta fiesta creí sería feliz por recibir dos regalos increíbles, pero …no es así hasta papà es feliz con versando con tía Hitomiko, que no me hace caso…así como los demás-

-no es cierto, yo te estoy haciendo caso, es más acaso olvidaste jugaríamos-

-enserio jugara, no prefiere estar con los demás-

-claro que quisiera pero no es justo un niño pequeño se aburra, así que jugaremos, es más usemos el telescopio para mirar el espacio, que te parece-

-¡ensero, estará conmigo jugando!-

-claro-

-que bien-

Increíblemente al ver brotar su sonrisa me hacía muy feliz, me hacía sonreír de igual manera, camine junto a Masaki quien corrió ida vuelta de la casa para regresar con el telescopio no avance mucho así que me alegue junto a Masaki dentro del jardín hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto entre unos árboles, abrí la caja donde estaba el telescopio, mientras un impaciente Masaki observaba como lo ensamblaba hasta colocarlo de pie sobre el césped

-bien, puedes mirar por la mirilla y ver el espacio-

-enserio, quiero hacerlo-

Vi a Masaki acercarse al telescopio para observar el espacio su asombro era tanto que miraba a todas partes hasta que note el frio comenzaba a caer junto a la nieve, así que me quite el saco y se lo coloque encima de los hombros a Masaki, si enfermaba sabía que no me saldría barato solo un lo siento y hacerme responsable de los gastos, de rato Midorikawa llego realmente no note cuando llego simplemente de repente estaba junto a mi Mirando a Masaki…

-vaya, "_mami_" vino en busca de su pequeño gatito-

-déjate los chistes quieres, te dije no te acercaras-

-es verdad, pero no suelo hacerle caso a las personas eso incluido tú, además tu pequeño estaba aburrido que tu ni lo notaste por estar emborrachándote-

-deja de decir tonterías, dime que te crees al alegarte con Masaki, puedo creer intentabas algo con mi hijo alegándote tanto de los demás pedófilo-

-vaya que mal me conoces-

-bueno como sea, me iré ahora con Masaki por que no te metes en tus asuntos, como por ejemplo tú novia Yagami está buscándote-

-ya voy, pero antes, mírate –_acercando sus dedos a los labios de Midorikawa_- tienes algo de crema del postres de manzanas que hizo mi hermanan, -_chupando su dedo_- deberías ser más cuidadoso del como comes-

-t-tu –_sonrojado_- pedazo…de…-

-silencio recuerda los niños repiten lo que escuchan-

-Kira-san- _mirando al pelirojo y ver a midorikawa junto a el_-…..papà, que bien quee llegaste, sabes Kira-san me mostraba el espacio, puedo quedarme junto a el otro rato-

-no, Masaki es hora de irnos a casa, ya es noche y tú debes dormir-

-pero estoy de vacaciones, no quiero, quiero ver las estrellas-

-entonces colocare el telescopio en el departamento desde ahí las veras-

-entonces, puedo invitar a Kira-san, puedo-

-Masaki, él está ocupado y no…- _siendo interrumpido-_

-por mí no hay problema -_arqueando los hombros_- puedo ir a tu casa para cuidar de Masaki-

-¡qué bien!- _festejaba feliz Masaki_-

-tú no tienes algo que hacer -_hablando apretando los dientes_-

-no, -_mirando al menor_- Masaki, dentro de un rato iré a tu casa, así que espérame quieres-

-sí, está bien Kira-san, papá, puede verdad, me das permiso-

-supongo que algunos -_mirando a Hiroto_- no mantiene sus promesas,… bien puedes ir, pero no tienes tu una novia esperándote-

-no te preocupes por mí-

-es por ella no por ti quien estoy preocupado-

Después de eso mire como la expresión de "_te aborrezco_" que me dedicaba Midorikawa decidí irme de ahí realmente me alegraba verlo molesto pero ahora debía ingeniármelas para escapar de Yagami e ir donde Masaki me esperaría en el departamento de Midorikawa,

Después de un rato que Midorikawa se había despedido de todos he ido con Masaki decidí era momento de irme pero decidí no mentirle a Yagami, pero convencerla de no ir, pero al final algo salió mal…

Ya habíamos salido ambos de la casa de mi hermana y conducía directo a mi departamento cuando salió mi plan de escape…o algo así…

-Hiroto…sabes qué tal si tomamos algo de vino juntos en la bañera-

-perdona, pero no puedo-

-bueno, si no quieres podemos ver algunas películas juntos en la habitación-

-no, veras no puedo ya que…hice planes-

-¿planes?, que planes, ¿dónde? ¿Con quién?-

-no te mentiré le prometí a Masaki ir a jugar con él un rato y…-

-ya veo, quieres acercarte a ese chico Hiroto, si lo haces….-

-se lo que dirás, pero no puedo decirle no a un niño, además es un chico agradable-

-claro lose, pero dime realmente lo haces por el-

-claro, no veo otra razón-

-Hiroto, no te ofendas pero a veces creo que has sentido algo por Midorikawa desde que los conocí en la universidad pero…siempre creí era mi imaginación-

-que dices, tú misma sabes que actualmente Midorikawa me aborrece, hace mucho que no cruzamos un hola-

-eso es porque ambos están de vacaciones-

-bueno si, pero no sé porque su molestia-

-sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo ¿Cómo por qué?, sabes puedo llamar a Midorikawa y pedirle que mañana iras a jugar con su hijo por la tarde-

-qué crees que tengo 10 años y eres mi madre-

-bueno, vas a ver a un niño eso es extraño, un adulto buscando a un niño, si no te conociera diría eres…, -

-recientemente me pele con él por…asuntos de…trabajo, como por que iría a su departamento a estas horas-

-…-

-es mejor que no digas lo que piensas, porque no es así, se bien cuál es mi orientación y se bien lo que quieres decir no soy un depravado-

-Hiroto, ¿me amas?-

-claro, porque lo dudad, vivimos juntos y nos casaremos no es suficiente para ti-

-para mi….si es suficiente, pero dime tu realmente me amas, sabes yo te amo demasiado por ello me quede contigo cuando mandabas a todos al infierno con algunas groserías cuando Midorikawa se fue, pero jamás entendí esto, nadie se deprime como si hubiera muerto la persona que ama como tú por Midorikawa…, por ello creo lo amas más a el que a mí, que a mí solo me quieres como su remplazo-

-pero que dices yo a midorikawa solo veo como un amigo y ni eso, ya te digue recién discutimos y no quiere ni verme-

-enserio, demuéstramelo, demuéstrame soy más importante que él o su hijo no yendo con él, al final yo te daré un hijo con quien puedas jugar y cuidar de la manera que desees seré la mujer ideal ,por favor, no te vayas, si vas , entonces terminemos-

-Yagami no intentes usar el chantaje-

-no estoy jugando, no es un chantaje si vas terminamos y me iré de aquí, si te quedas me demuestras que me amas a pesar de los malos entendidos-

en ese momento me quede callado, solo actué sin poder articular alguna oración, mi mente se puso en blanco no sabía que decir ni mirarla, detuve el automóvil una vez llegamos al departamento lo deje aparcado en el lugar de siempre y ella bajo del automóvil, después de eso, encendí el automóvil de nuevo y salí de ese lugar y me dirigí al departamento de Midorikawa, pude ver por el retrovisor como intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero su voluntad la abandono mirando como comenzaba llorar, me dolía, claro que la amaba, pero no podía dejar de lado a aquel chico, por alguna razón algo dentro de mi pensó era más importante que 5 años de noviazgo con ella…

Llegue al edificio donde vive Midorikawa con su hijo mirando por mi reloj de pulsera la hora, ya era media noche, era estúpido creer que me fuera abrir comenzando con eso, aun así llegue frete a la puerta de su departamento llame al timbre y no tardo ni 10 min que alguien abrió la puerta dejándome ver a Masaki…

-Kira-san, bienvenido-

-Masaki, no deberías abrir de ese modo la puerta- _se acercaba un peliazul a la puerta_-

-perdona tío, -_mirando al kazemaru_- creí papà ya regresaba-

-aun así, no deberías abrir de esa forma, por ello estoy yo aquí –_revolviendo sus cabello_- si algo te pasara Ryuuji no me lo perdonaría me haría vender todo hasta mi alma con tal de pagarle el que te pase algo y seguro aun no estaría feliz-

-perdona, entonces no le digamos nada-

-está bien…-_mirando a Hiroto_- usted ha de ser Hiroto Kira cierto, Midorikawa me hablado de usted, puede pasar-

-muchas gracias –_entrando en el departamento_- el…acaso, no está-

-no sé preocupe, recibió una llamada en el lobby y bajo a responderla, creo era su madre o algo así, bueno pase a esperarlo-

-claro, compermiso *_pensamiento_, su mamá, creí se habían abandonado mutuamente…además -_mirando a kazemaru_- quien rayos es este, se queja de mi de que este con Masaki y que me dice de este extraño tan afeminado, yo no lo conozco*-

-le sucede algo malo -_mirando a Hiroto que le miraba fijamente_-

-¿he?, no…no es nada-

-cierto, perdone mi grosería, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta el mejor amigo de Midorikawa desde la escuela primaria-

-enserio, vaya yo también lo conozco desde muy joven, creo jamás lo conocí-

-bueno, eso es porque él y yo estamos en el mismo curso por algunos años y viví cercas de su casa hasta que yo me mude a los 8 años, pero siempre hemos estado en contacto por mail-

-ya veo, es un gusto conocer a un amigo de Midorikawa-

-diría lo mismo, pero digamos…no me hablado mucho bien de usted-

-no entiendo por qué *_pensamiento_, _acaso le conto a este lo que paso entre nosotros y las veces que nos hemos acostado*-_

-bueno digo, esta tan metido en su trabajo, que apenas dice -"_maldito Kira espero te muras_"- cuando ha tenido un día estresante o –"_inútil Kira te demostrare puedo con mi trabajo mejor que tu_"- eso lo dice cuando ha tenido un gran día, por eso apenas y se su nombre y que es el jefe de él, a también sabia vendría, por ello me pidió venir un momento mientras salía de su casa a cuidar de mi sobrino-

-vaya, con que tanto me aprecia…bueno supongo vive muy lejos debería irse ya antes de que sea noche-

-descuide no es así-

-Kira-san –_apareciéndose tras de kazemaru_- mi tío Kazemaru vive en el piso de abajo y me cuida cuando salgo de la escuela hasta que llega papà, después de él, es casi como un segundo padre-

Al ver como Masaki le brindaba una agradable sonrisa a ese Kazemaru algo me molesto, yo debería ser el segundo padre de ese niño, no el, que se cree además de restregarme su amistad con él, yo fui su amigo por mucho más tiempo que él,

De rato, vi cómo se abría la puerta del departamento dejándome ver a Midorikawa vi sus ojos algo hinchados supongo seria por la hora, casi era más de media noche a de estar exhausto…

-ere tú- _viendo a Hiroto si ánimos_-

-Hola Midorikawa, también me alegra verte-

-Papà –_llegaba a abrazarlo Masaki_- puede quedarse el tío-

-perdona Masaki, -_hablaba Kazemaru_- quisiera pero el trabajo me llama temprano en la mañana y debo irme a descansar-

-qué mal- _muy desanimado Masaki_-

-sí, enserio que mal, -_miraba Midorikawa a Kazemaru_- seguro que no quieres quedarte, te invito a comer es más te llevo a tu trabajo mañana-

-perdona Ryuuji pero debo irme si Reika sabe que no llego por estar perdiendo mi tiempo como ella cree lo es o me arruina o me deja no sé qué es peor-

-está bien-

-animo, -_tomándolo de la mano_- te veré después Ryuuji-

-está bien, descansa gracias por cuidar de Masaki un rato-

Vi salir a ese afeminado, cuando soltó la mano de Midorikawa y se fue vi como el miraba triste la puerta por donde se había ido, ¿porque tanto interés solo es la niñera de su hijo y su amigo? , o acaso, ¿le gustara?, eso comencé a pensar, además ¿porque tío?, porque Masaki le llamaba a si a ese don nadie, mientras me mantenía pensativo en mi mundo no supe cuando fue que Midorikawa paso de lado, cuando supe Masaki me llamaba del brazo para reaccionar…

-kira-san…venga papà coloco el telescopio en la sala continua, ahí hay un ventanal enorme donde podemos ver el cielo, pero antes quiere le ofrezca algo-

-¿Masaki? –_Mirando a los lados y después al menor_- no, no quiero nada, dime ¿dónde está Midorikawa?-

-acaba de ir a su habitación dijo que ya regresaba que no me dejaría solo con usted-

-vaya mal pensado,-_suspirando_- en fin bueno llévame para ayudarte a colocar el telescopio-

-sí, aunque no será necesario, papà ya lo coloco-

Seguí a Masaki hasta otra sala donde en efecto estaba aquel telescopio, me sorprendía realmente que Midorikawa supiera armarlo, no es que pensara él sea un inútil, pero jamás tuvo interés en los telescopios siempre los confundía con microscopios, caleidoscopio incluso estetoscopios siendo que no son para nada iguales en absoluto,

Masaki se acercó a un librero y saco una revista y me enseño las fotos de las constelaciones que quería ver, pero las mayorías de ellas estaban en el hemisferio sur lo cual lo hizo poner muy triste pero de repente me acorde del Tanabata y las únicas estrellas que se ven de este lado del mundo ese día y la historia de ese día, cuando Masaki escucho de la Historia de la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi y el rio de estrellas se emocionó tanto que se le olvido el hecho de que se había puesto triste, comenzamos a ver el cielo en busca de estrellas juntos aunque el cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes de niervo pude mostrarle a Masaki una que otra estrella en el cielo realmente sentarme junto a Masaki en el suelo sobre un tapete como si igual fuera un niño me hacía feliz y más verlo a él feliz , mientras Masaki miraba por el telescopio mi atención fue llamada por Midorikawa que estaba en la sala con una revista sabía que solo estaba ahí por vigilar a Masaki pero podía sentir su mala y fría mirada que me calaba hasta que se me ocurrió molestarlo un poco más con algo que no puede negar…

-Hey Midorikawa por que no vienes a mirar las estrellas junto a Masaki y a mí-

-no- _sin mirar a kira_-

-si papà, ven mira encontré una estrella de 12 pico –_mirando a ryuuji_- , kira-san dice que es la estrella de invierno, mira-

-bueno vendrás- _sonando burlón ante ryuuji_-

-tsk…ya voy -_dejando la revista de lado_-

Midorikawa se acercó a un lado de Masaki quedando en medio de ambos, pero aunque lo vi cercas de Masaki no lo vi muy feliz, siempre que lo miraba con él tenía una sonrisa impecable ante su hijo, supongo no estaba de humor y pensaba que la oscuridad de la habitación no lo notaria pero la luna era tan clara que pude ver su rostros tan desinteresado, él se alegó y regreso buscando algunas sodas y aperitivos, Masaki no noto la frialdad de Midorikawa y sonreía tanto como si nada pasara, al final después de tres horas estando viendo el cielo Masaki callo a los brazos de Midorikawa más que dormido apenas se acomodó en su pecho que se quedó casi dormido…

-creo es suficiente por hoy, te puede ir ya de mi departamento- _jugando con los flequillos de masaki_-

-está bien, se bien lo que quieres-

-no, papà –_adormilado viendo a ryuuji_- no puedes echar a kira-san es muy tarde podría pasarle algo-

-tranquilo él es adulto, no le pasara nada-

-no, no quiero se vaya, no podre dormir pensando lo atrapo un alíen o algún ente malignó-

-nada me daría más gusto, pero él debe irse, Masaki además no hay donde colocarlo, ni a mi peor enemigo lo haría dormir en el piso-

-entonces en tu cama, le daría mi cama pero solo puedo dormir en ella yo pero si es por kira-san-

-está bien, solo por el entiendes Kira-

-ya te oí te no desquites conmigo-

Al final me dio gusto Masaki pidiera eso, tal parece Midorikawa estaba en la etapa de no negarle nada a su hijo además de que recién estaba con el seguro no quería ponerlo triste y aun no ser tan severo con él, al final me pidió guardara el telescopio mientras iba a dejar a Masaki a su habitación, al regresar termino por enrollar el tapete y de guardar los recipientes donde sirvió los aperitivos, hasta llevarme a la habitación...

-puedes dormí aquí solo por esta vez yo iré a el sofá- _tomando una almohada-_

-no, claro que no, no quiero quitarte tu cama por muy grande que sea, deja duerma yo en el sofá- _arrebatándole la almohada_-

-claro, y que después me estés reclamando, no-

-entonces qué tal si haces lo de esa vez-

-qué cosa- _mirando a kira muy seriamente_-

-coloca algunas almohadas en medio de la cama y problema arreglado- _comenzando a acomodar algunas en medio_-

-sabes que estoy tan cansado que ni peleare, así que tú mantente de tu lado y ni te me acerques que quiero matar al primero que se deje-

Vaya pude notar realmente le molestaba estuviera aquí más que nunca, vaya me imagino quería pasar el tiempo con Masaki en vez de mí sin verme principalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>espero fuera del agrado, la siguiente sera el ,<strong>

**tengan un gran día... ****MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	14. 14

bien les traigo continuacion,espero sea del agrado ,...sin mas que decir deseo sea agradable el fic..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.14<strong>

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Después de acomodarme en la cama y apagar la luz para dormirme, no estaba ni de ánimos para cambiarme de ropa o ver a Kira en ese momento, le di la espalda mirando hacia afuera de la cama mirando fijamente a la ventana de mi habitación quería relajarme pero no podía, saber lo que esa llamada había recibido me molestaba mucho y echándole otra piedra encima al problema llega don antipático a molestarme …aunque me alegra de alguna manera estuviera aquí con Masaki ya que no hubiera querido se diera cuenta de mi tristeza solo por eso me agrada el este aquí,

Mientras estaba sobre la cama recostado inconscientemente recordé la voz de la persona que me había llamado y mis lágrimas brotaron al instante no quería llorar no después de lo que me hizo pero aun así pequeños sollozos salían de mi boca aunque intentaba ahogarlos para que él no se diera cuenta y siguiera dormido pero fue inevitable, sentí como se incorporaba en la cama y se acercaba a mí el momento en que me iba a abrazar…

-me pones la mano encima –_sin ver a Hiroto_- y te rompo el brazo-

-vaya así que aun estas despierto-

-que te interesa…duérmete quieres, déjame en paz-

-no lo haré, dime porque estas llorando-

-no te importa-

-es verdad no me importa, lo que hagas recientemente me ha dejado de importar pero me importa Masaki y lo que te pase le afectara a él, ¿así que dime que tienes?-

-dije que no te importa déjame en paz-_ alzando la voz un poco_ -

No pude evitar girarme y mirar a Kira mientras le alzaba la voz, realmente me molestaba él y su sola presencia, porque él era también mi problema, note lo impresionado que estaba ante mi trato aun así no me arrepentía, desvié la mirada pero él me tomo del rostro para que lo viera…

-¿Qué te pasa?, respónde, porque esas lagrimas-

-no te importa, déjame-

-que me responda de una buena vez-

Me alzo la voz para conseguir algo, si consiguió de nuevo comenzara a llorar, no quería, no quería él ni nadie me viera así que me senté a la orilla de la cama y sin mirarlo simplemente baje la cabeza intentando que mi voz no se quebrara le hable…

-como si te importara realmente porque lloro…s-si jamás te importo cierto,… nunca me buscaste cuando escape sin saber el motivo solo llorando, solo te quedaste sentado, cuando lo hicimos la última vez no te importo que llorase, es más nunca te ha importado que incluso tú seas uno de mis problemas por el cual este sufriendo y aun así insistas en verme cada día-

Sin pensarlo dije lo que pensaba, incluso ni ebrio le había dicho eso a kira, pero supongo estaba harto, harto que el fuera uno de mis problemas….

-vete…ve con tu novia y déjame en paz, y te repetiré esto amablemente, aléjate de mí o Masaki o te demando de acoso y pedofilia-

-vaya...realmente te he de molestar, bueno no vine solo con la intención de molestarte solo quería estar con tu hijo que se miraba tan feliz de que alguien lo acompañara hoy, bueno me iré entonces…perdona por interrumpirte la velada con tu amigo y masaki-

Hiroto se levantó de la cama y busco sus zapatos, pero al verlo llegar a la puerta algo en mi me abandono y corrió a abrazarlo tras la espalda antes de que decidiera salir de la habitación y pegar mi cara a el…quería estar solo si, quería que él se fuera y me dejara en paz al igual que este sufrimiento, pero realmente quería a alguien conmigo en este momento, alguien que me hiciera sentir protegido y no asqueado y adolorido como ahora me sentía…

-suéltame- _pedía Hiroto tomándolo de las manos para separarse_-

-no, déjame estar así, después puedes irte-

-que te crees, que soy-

-creí que eras mi amigo, bueno si es que alguna vez lo fuimos-

-bueno tal vez, pero creí querías olvidar todo-

-desearía poder olvidar todo pero parece que mi pasado se pasea frete a mí a diario, Kira…en efecto te odio eres uno de los motivos por los cuales huí pero tú no eres mi único problema-

-qué quieres decir-

-te diré...pero antes déjame estar así…solo un momento-

no pude más y comencé a llorar tras su espalda ,él se giró y me pego a su pecho y no pude evitar llorar peor que un niño pequeño, querría llorar, gritar, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar, desahogarme con lágrimas con alguien aunque ese alguien fuera Kira, el me abrazo y me acerco a él, por extraño que sea me sentí protegido en él, como cuando éramos niños y llegaba a su casa llorando y sin decirle nada solo me abrazaba y frotaba y cabeza para que me desahogara,

Después de un rato mis lágrimas dejaron de salir, aunque aún sentía dolor, Kira me alego de el para mirarme pero no se lo permití y mantuve mi vista al piso…

-bien, me dirás ahora-

-está bien,… si tanto quieres saber, te diré….-_alagándose un poco y darle la espalda_-…veras…te conté me había escapado de casa, recuerdas-

-sí, lo recuerdo, por tu padrastro y tu madre que te corrió-

-si...bueno...pues mi tía me llamo de alguna manera consiguió mi número y desde la tarde intento hablarme, cuando llegue en el lobby me contaron de la llamada, pero no quise, mi amigo llego y cuando le dije me insistió casi me ordeno fuera a responderle por si era algo importante….-

-bien, que te digo ella-

-la hermana de…la mujer que me corrió me dijo que ella, su hermana está enferma en el hospital…y la verdad es que...esta por morir-

-ya veo, te llamo para que vayas a verla-

-pero no quiero…ella me rogo que vaga a ver a esa mujer, pero no quiero lo prefirió a el que a mí no... Pero...no es lo peor-

-que es peor que tu madre este por morir y quiera verte-

-bueno, mi madre…se separó de ese hombre casi dos años después pero…ella...tuvo un hijo con él…vaya tanto me odio ella que no me dijo nada-

-vaya enserio, que edad tiene 20 ò 22 años –

-5 años... tal parece que mi madre no supo ya que su vientre no se formó mucho y creía estaba enferma por el trabajo, pero estaba embarazada, mi tía me dijo el nombre el hijo de esa mujer y ese repugnante hombre…pero me aterra pensar ese repugnante hombre tuvo un hijo y le hubiese hecho algo, aun así mi tía me pide si no ver a mi madre conocer a mi hermano-

-bueno supongo iras a conocerlo, es un niño de 5 años que querrá conocer a su hermano mayor-

-no quiero, de solo verlo y creer se parezca a ese nombre seguro que lo odiare-

-cómo puedes decir eso de un niño pequeño que es 5 años más joven que tu hijo, ponte a pensar que si Masaki realmente fuera tuyo y le pidieras a...a mí que fuera digamos…tu medio hermano y que tú me pidas conocer a tu hijo y solo por no quererte por ser mi medio hermano, no quiera a tu hijo como mío-

-deja de hacer suposiciones, además esto no es un chiste, aunque se bien lo que quieres decirme, no me gustaría creer algo así pasara con Masaki y que por si alguna idea me casara con una mujer y ella tuviera un hijo él se sienta con motivos de odiar a su hermano...pero aun así…-

-vaya entonces prefieres abandonar a tu hermano menor solo porque tu madre te abandono y ese hombre te uso y te lastimo, sé que lo aborreces pero él no tiene la culpa de las decisiones que tomaron sus padres, el seguro aún no tiene conciencia pero a futuro cuando tenga edad, pensara en su estúpido hermano mayor que lo abandono a su surte y no lo quiso conocer sin alguna razón aparente-

-crees que no lo sé- _gritando molesto y mirar a Hiroto_- sé que al paso del tiempo me odiara, y no quiero...pero…-

-vamos anímate, además seguro que "mini Midorikawa" se parece más a ti que a ese asqueroso hombre, además su padre lo termino dejando, estoy seguro necesita alguien lo proteja al final, si ese hombre lo busca podría lastimarlo, así que por que no vas a ayudarlo antes de que sufra innecesariamente a sus 5 años-

-vaya… reitero tienes unas formas estúpidas de decir las cosas, pero supongo al final es la verdad…pero no quiero ir...-

-entonces te acompaño para que no vayas solo-

-no quiero, menos contigo además que hay de Yagami-

-tranquilo no te preocupes por ella le hablare, así que te propongo mañana mismo vayas a ver a esa mujer quee tu madre al hospital y se perdone mutuamente y conozcas a "mini midorikawa"-

-¿mini midorikawa? -_riendo_- eres tonto él tiene nombre y ni siquiera se apellida así como para que le llames Midorikawa -

-¿bien cuál es su nombre?-

-se llamaba Soshiki Zokuseiga el hijo de esa mujer y ese repugnante hombre-

-bueno entonces que dices te llevo-

-tengo automóvil puedo ir solo-

-bueno lo digo para conducir yo y que no termines arrepintiéndote a medio camino-

-te crees que tengo 9 años-

-casi los tienes aunque finjas ser un hombre de 24 años-

-te detesto, ahora si lárgate de mi casa -_corriendo a abrir la puerta de su habitación_-

-no lo haré -_abrazando a Midorikawa_- planeo quedarme contigo abrazándote para que no te sientas solo-

-que te crees enfermo acosador, suéltame-

-no hagas ruido –_tapándole la boca_- hay un niño descansando en el departamento, lo olvidas, nuestro masaki está durmiendo-

-¿nuestro? no lo llames "nuestro" es solo mío-

-claro mido, también es tuyo-

-es mío, es mi hijo y no me llames por diminutivos-

-ya tranquilo…descansa-

Al final aunque Kira paso de alguien que me sugirió seriamente como adulto ver a mi madre y a su hijo y dándome seguridad, termino siendo el mismo y odioso, termine acostándome en la cama pero aunque me abrazo a él para sentirme acompañado realmente temí ahora más por mí, aun así no intento nada y termine durmiendo hasta el día siguiente,

Cuando desperté, sentí mis ojos hinchados y muy cansados me imagino que era por lo que llore la noche anterior, al no verlo supuse se había ido y sin cumplir su promesa, bueno supongo está bien él no debe meterse en mi problemas ,además no es bueno manteniendo su promesa como…el no buscarme más…, me levante de la cama con la misma ropa de anoche y un agradable aroma llegó a mi nariz cuando llegaba a la cocina y vi a Masaki devorando su desayuno y a Hiroto frente a el…

-buenos días Midorikawa, que bien que despiertas te prepare un café y un omelet come-

-¿tú hiciste eso?- _mirando el plato_-

-claro, aunque no lo creas se cocinar-

-buenos días papa, -_le miraba Masaki después de comer lo que tenía en la boca y saludar a ryuuji_- come, está muy rico lo que kira-san hizo, está muy bueno, aunque tú eres mejor-

-entonces creeré sabe bien -_tomando lugar en la mesa quedando frete a Kira_-

-papà, kira-san me contó saldremos hoy los tres, es verdad-

-¿qué cosa?- _mirando a kira_-

-supongo que sin querer le dije, espero no te moleste-

-¿papà a donde iremos?-

-Masaki...veras…hoy iré a ver a unos conocidos del trabajo y…no los conozco, bueno yo…-

-vaya, -_mirando un periódico Kira_- vaya mentira….por que no dicen la verdad…no crees Midorikawa-

-veras masaki –_suspirando_- iremos a que conozca mí…a mi mad-tu….a la mujer que medio la vida solo eso-

-enserio, jamás me has hablado de tu familia, creí no tenías más que a mí y eras como yo-

-bueno, digamos que me aleje de ella, así que iré a verla hoy, a y Kira ira para ser tu niñera, está bien-

-sí, está bien- _sonreía masaki a Midorikawa_-

Bueno si antes no quería fuera Kira conmigo ahora sí, si tanto quiere a mi hijo entonces que le haga de su niñera mientras estoy ocupado, aunque no parecía molestarle la idea ya que no alego y dijo algo para oponerse…

Al final termine desayunando lo que el preparo, a decir verdad para ser la primera vez probaba algo hecho por él estaba muy bueno pero claro lo que yo hago es mejor, al final le pedí me llevara le dejaría mi automóvil, al final como él dijo y no quiero ni repetir lo que menciono, pero podría regresar a medio camino y arrepentirme,

Me fui a dar un baño mientras le ordenaba a Masaki a cambiarse la piyama por ropa abrigada ya que había nevado la noche anterior, y sin oponerse termino el desayuno y salió lo más rápido a cambiarse y darse un baño igual…

después de irme a dar un baño y regresar con un cambio de ropa ,salí de mi habitación para ofrecerle a Hiroto que si quería ir a su casa a cambiarse e irnos, seguro no querrá ir con la ropa de la noche anterior, al llegar a la sala y revisar por la cocina y hasta en el cuarto de lavado no lo vi por ningún sitio, hasta que vi la puerta del departamento abierta me acerque a ver si Hiroto había sido el que había abierto, al llegar pude escuchar su voz tras la puerta, mire un poco hacia a fuera y lo vi con su celular, tal parece hablaba con alguien, me iba alegar pero cuando escuche su tono de voz de molestia y el nombre de la persona con quien hablaba me quede escuchando….

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Mientras esperaba en el sofá aburrido por espera a Masaki y Midorikawa, sonó el celular al ver que era Yagami salí del departamento para que ninguno me escuchara sabía bien por que llamaba, después de todo la noche anterior terminamos, aunque es absurdo, seguro se había dado cuenta de eso y me trataría como su novio, como si nada hubiera pasado y nuestros planes de boda seguirán en pie…

-hola Yagami-

-Hiroto, quiero decirte que ya saque mis cosas de tu departamento, así que no quiero verte más renunciare al trabajo quiero lo sepas-

-vamos aun sigues con esa actitud-

-tú lo decidiste no yo, lo nuestro termino-

-creí habías dicho que me amabas, Yagami-

-lo hago, te amo mucho pero tú a mí no, así que te dejo para que hagas tu vida con alguien que si ames y no quieras a alguien que solo cuide de tus interés como si fuera tu empleada, no quiero esto-

-vamos, eso es tonto solo porque vine con Midorikawa estas molesta y en ese plan-

-no solo es el, sino que realmente no me amas, dime Hiroto…sabes siquiera el salón que había elegido, la música, o quienes iba a ser nuestros invitados…o –_quebrándose su voz_- la fecha de la boda siquiera, la sabes-

-bueno…no se aun no lo habíamos discutido-

-lo hicimos, la noche que fuimos al hostal de aguas termales, negociamos la fecha de la boda a un día que tú creíste seria especial-

-enserio, bueno Yagami entenderás que tengo mucho que pensar y no recuerdo ni mi cumpleaños-

-así, entonces creerás que yo no tengo vida o que, te recuerdo trabajo para ti y tengo mucho trabajo, pero al final había reorganizado mi agenda para el día de nuestra boda y nuestro viaje de bodas…todo porque te amo…pero...ad-admito perdí ante...ante Midorikawa…no lo culpo por quitarme a mi amado, me culpo a mí por no haberte enamorado tanto y….que te fueras tras el con la excusa de estar con ese niño que te agrada-

-vamos deja de llorar, esto es una tontería-

-sé que es una tontería, por ello te dejo libre, incluso deje la sortija en tu departamento no quiero nada de ti, me voy Hiroto, me iré del país-

-¿¡que estás diciendo!?-

-quiero alejarme de ti, adiós, mi vuelo sale ya…te amo Hiroto…cuida bien de ryuuji para mí él es…como un hermano- _colgando_-

-Yagami contesta-…_colgando_-

En ese momento no sabía que hacer…rayos...…debería ir a buscarla…pero donde…seguro que aunque le llamase no respondería, amo a Yagami, pero es una locura se marche solo porque , porque dice que por ver a Midorikawa no la amo a ella…y bueno...tal vez si aprecie a Midorikawa pero…. , a quien engaño realmente me gusta ese sobre protector chico, pero él incluso ha decidido echarme de su vida de buena vez por todas, supongo entiendo el papel de Yagami…espero no estar cometiendo un error por elegir a un chico que me aborrece que a una mujer que me amaba,

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón y cuando regresaba a el departamento al abrir vi a Midorikawa parado frete a la puerta…. ¿acaso escucho mi conversación?, no, lo dudaba mucho él no era de los que escuchaba tras las puertas y fingía demencia…

-kira, estabas afuera_- actuando normal_ -

-sí, perdona hice una llamada- _entrando al departamento y cerrar la puerta_-

-bueno…no me importa, cierto, te iba a decir,…quieres ir a tu departamento-

-¿Por qué, que escuchaste?-

-¿qué dices?, ¿escuche que cosa?-

-olvídalo…que decías-

-bueno decía, que si quieres ir a cambiarte, yo…pasare por ti cuando terminemos-

-mejor aún, por qué no me acompañas tú y Masaki-

-perdona, no puedo ir a tu departamento-

-por qué no-

-por qué no…no está bien además está lejos-

-vamos, o caso no quieres conocer mi departamento-

-por que quisiera-

-yo sí quiero conocer su departamento Kira-san- _llegaba Masaki tras Midorikawa_-

-Masaki, que haces aquí- _lo miraba Midorikawa_-

-kira-san pudo conocer su casa y yo le muestro mi casa-

-supongo que tú ya me has mostrado tu linda casa, así que si, si tu padre te deja, puedo llevarte masaki-

-papa, puedo ir, di que si- _mirando a ryuuji con una adorable mirada_-

-está bien…-_suspirando_- supongo eso es chantaje, ni modo iré-

-sí que bien-

Al final sin saber que hacia realmente Midorikawa ahí parado ambos terminaron de arreglarse y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento tomando mi automóvil el cual claro a Masaki dejo impresionado, supongo un _Honda Fit 2009 _como que el Midorikawa conduce con mucho orgullo no se compara a mi deportivo un_ Mercedes-Benz SL 2012,_ bueno pero es normal cuando él lo tiene por Masaki y están un padre de familia mientras yo no estoy ni casado y recién deje de estar comprometido,

Masaki le insistió ir enfrente a Midorikawa supongo ahí no puedo meterme y termino yendo atrás contemplando el automóvil dirección a a mi departamento, pero sin que Midorikawa me vira solo mirando por la ventanilla, supongo aún está pensando en su familia y el tiempo que an estado lejos, lo entiendo, sé que es estar lejos de la persona que quieres aunque te ha dejado atrás.

* * *

><p>Bien espero fuera del agrado el fic, espero pronto traer la actualizacion<p>

**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**...


	15. 15

Bien aquí les dejo la continuacion de este día, espero sea del agrado y les guste, la leí antes de publicar, pero nunca falta se escape algo...bien espero les agrade la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.15<strong>

**[POV: Hiroto]**

al llegar a mi departamento los hice entrar, al pasar Midorikawa estaba tan indiferente creo alguna vez me dijo Yagami había venido con el mi departamento cuando olvidaba algo y ambos venían a buscar entre mis papeles de trabajo y conociendo la sexualidad de ambos dudo pasara algo entre ambos y más aquí, a diferencia del departamento de Midorikawa no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño a decir verdad solo era algo distinto ya que mientras Midorikawa tenía dos habitaciones y una gran terraza, mi departamento tenía un despacho y una habitación principal y un pequeño estudio que era una biblioteca repleta de libros desde economía o astronomía entre otras literaturas, además mirase donde mirase este era el departamento de un soltero de 24 años,

mientras invitaba a ambos a pasar, note que en efecto Yagami se había llevado su cosas desde el objeto más pequeño, los deje a ambos esperando en el sofá gozando de lo que quisieran desde ver televisión en la pantalla hasta uso de la cocina por si desean tomar algo mientras iba a mi habitación,

Al adentrarme note sobre la cama el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Yagami dentro del estuche lo tome y simplemente lo mire pensando no estar haciendo algo mal al estarla dejando ir sin hablar, me adentro después al baño dejando ese estuche sobre un mueble donde estaba mi ropa, después de darme un baño y cambiarme por algo más cómodo que una vestimenta casual, al salir del baño que está dentro de la habitación principal, ya cambiado note a midorikawa dentó…

-¿qué haces?...acaso vienes a curiosear mientras no estaba-

-tonto, que me crees tú, -_cruzándose de brazos_- no dudo eso lo hicieras tu cuando estabas en mi departamento, pervertido-

-bueno, entonces que hacías aquí-

-bueno no mentiré revisaba el lugar que fuera decente…creía que tendrías películas, revistas y esas cosas de adultos, con personas como tú no dudaría eso fuera verdad, así que vine a ver si bajo la cama no tenías algo que esconder-

-vamos Midorikawa sabes de sobra que no soy así-

-si claro, lo dice el pervertido que a sus 14 años sabía demasiado bien del tema de tener sexo con hombres-

-lo dices por "_eso_" que hicimos juntos-

-me obligaste que te quede bien claro- _mirando molesto a Kira con un leve sonrojo_-

-claro, te obligue tanto que tu solo te quitaste la ropa y mencionaste algo como… "_se gentil es mi primera vez_"-

- p-ues no recuerdo eso- _desviando la mirada de Kira_-

-claro, bien si tanto quieres revisar hazlo, para que veas que las personas como yo, no son como las personas como tu insinúan-

-torpe kira, no necesito caer en tu juego, me voy de aquí- _caminando hacia la puerta_-

Midorikawa dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera cerré la puerta y lo recargue en ella para evitar que saliera y lo aprisione con uno de mis manos mientras con la otra sujetaba la manija de la puerta para que no saliera…

-¿qué estás haciendo? quítate- _mirando kira molesto_-

-yo, no estoy haciendo nada, pero como entenderás has llegado a mi habitación y nadie viene aquí almenos que quiera hacerlo conmigo- _haercandose a ryuuji_-

-que dices pervertido- _sonrojándose y mirar en otra dirección_-

-se nota en tu cara quieres que te toque- _colocando su mano derecha en uno de los mechones de ryuuji_-

-si claro ni en tu pesadilla más horrenda quisiera hacerlo-

-para mí sería un excitante y erótico sueño- _susurrando a su oído_-

-suéltame, -_alegándolo con los brazos_- Masaki me espera, déjame ir depravado sexual-

-tranquilo, nuestro Masaki entenderá que sus padres están ocupados-

-como que "_nuestro_" y "_padres_" tú no eres nada para el solo un desconocido, ahora suéltame-

-solo por esta ocasión te dejare ir, pero la próxima vez prometo tomarte así sea a la fuerza-

me acerque a Midorikawa hasta llegar a sus labios el reacciono y cerró los ojos desviando los labios para que no lo besara, pero a pesar de ello se notaba el leve sonrojo que se pintaba sobre sus mejillas, me aleje de él y sin pensarlo mucho salió de mi habitación, vaya si realmente lo deje ir fue porque esta Masaki en el departamento y no deseo traumarlo, dos se suponía lo acompañaría a su casa la cual queda a 4 horas de viaje en automóvil, así que pospondría mi ataque, así también servía de ver y convencerme si él me aceptaba en su vida a pesar de lo que nos gritamos antes o realmente me alegaría de él y no lo vería más…. quería este pequeño viaje juntos sirviera de algo …

Al salir del de mi habitación ya arreglado llegue hasta la sala donde no vi a Midorikawa solo a Masaki mirando televisión pero tan solo me escucho se puso de rodillas y se pegó al respaldo del sofá para verme…

-Masaki dime ¿dónde está Midorikawa?-

-acaba de salir, pero dijo que no se haga ideas que no tardara ni un minuto sin mantenerme vigilado, no sé qué quiso decir, pero me dijo se lo dijiera-

-vaya desconfiado-

-sabe Kira-san yo no le tengo desconfianza realmente lo aprecio…aunque se ha sido poco que lo conozco pero...realmente me cae bien, aunque no sea amigo de mi papà y solo su jefe…a mí, me agrada-

-que bien...dime Masaki, puedo preguntarte algo y me responderás con la verdad-

-claro Kira-san, ¿Qué es?- _mirando al pelirojo_-

-dime, ¿q-quien es ese Kazemaru?, dudo sea tu tío o amigo de Midorikawa, ¿dime quien es el?-

-bueno...el cuidaba de mí y papà en el orfanato cuando vivió un tiempo en ese lugar pero sabe al principio no me agradaba tardo mucho en que lo llamara tío, pero es una gran persona él y su novia, aunque a veces es muy mandona, pero siempre me envía dulces con el-

-así que esta con alguien, cierto-

-sí, así es-

-que bien- _sonriendo para el mismo con una gran cara de alivio_-

-¿Por qué lo dice Kira-san?-

-por nada, y dime Masaki… ¿conoces a un tal...Saginuma Osamu?-

-¿eh?, no jamás había escuchado el nombre, ¿debería saber quién es?-

-no, todo lo contario alégate de alguien con ese nombre más si se hace llamar amigo de Midorikawa-

-está bien, si Kira-san lo dice lo hare-

-última pregunta Masaki…Midorikawa…el…esta con alguien….es decir…tiene a un a una novia-

-¿alguien?...no, papà dice que no estará con nadie que no me quiera a mí, además que a mí me quiere y eso le basta más que nada en la vida-

-ya veo….-

-sabe Kira-san a mí, a mi usted me agrada, por ello quisiera adoptarlo-

-¿Qué cosa?- _mirando con asombro a Masaki_-

-sabe yo adopte a papà y el a mí, tampoco me agradaba y creo yo a él tampoco yo, pero nos cuidamos mutuamente que al final, siempre me mantuvo con él, se podría decir fue mi amigo y después mi papà, por eso…quiero adoptarlo a usted porque me agrada…pero…seguro que papà no lo quiere ya que para el usted es un desconocido-

-vaya, bueno, no se puede hacer mucho si él no quiere, sabes no creo él quiera que me adoptes, pero si le convences podría estar en su vida y en tu vida-

-enserio, ¿cómo?-

-todo a su tiempo, veras que si él quiere y sin presionarlo, estaré contigo, ya que también me agradas Masaki- _colocando su mano en la frete del menor_-

-que bien_- sonriendo feliz a Hiroto_-

-hey tu…..-_entrando al departamento y ver a Hiroto_- quítale tus manos a mi hijo de encima o te la corto y no hablo de la mano-

-que confianza….-_soltando a Masaki y ver al recién llegado_- ¿bien dónde estabas?-

-llamen a mi tía para que me diera la dirección de su casa en kyoto para irla a ver, pero en lugar de eso llegaremos al hospital-

-claro, como me pidas, Midorikawa-

-además le pedí a Kazemaru llamara por mí me reservara una habitación para mí, así que nos hospedaremos en un hotel, no iré a casa de un extraño así sea un día-

-pero Midorikawa es tu fam…-

-un extraño,- _mirando en otra dirección_- no compartiré mi vida con un desconocido-

-lo dices por mí-

-me alegra lo entiendas-

-que humor, bien, entonces dame la dirección, conduciré donde me pidas-

-está bien, además….gracias…por acompañarme-

-cualquier cosa por ti lo haría con gusto-

-si como sea, vamos sino se hará tarde-

-claro, es verdad-

Después de eso los tres salimos rumbo a kyoto serían las 4 horas más aburridas o más horrendas dependiendo del humor de Midorikawa, al subir Masaki fue en la parte de atrás de mi automóvil y Midorikawa del otro lado a mí, subí y encendí el arranque del automóvil, el me dio la dirección y a pesar de que iba conversando con Masaki, el en un momento del viaje me dejo de mirar y pego la mirada fuera de la ventanilla , mientras conducía en medio de la avenida vi a Masaki por el retrovisor dormido era normal ya que era un niño y seguro se aburrió del viaje y de que aún faltaba, así que tome a Midorikawa de la rodilla para llamar su atención cosa que logre aunque no como esperaba…

-suéltame- _alegando su pierna con un tono de vos muy apagado_-

-vaya, no estás muy feliz y eso que es navidad-

-no, no estoy feliz y ni de humor para pelear contigo- _manteniendo la vista en l ventanilla_-

-tanto te afecta- _mirando de reojo a Midorikawa ya que seguía conduciendo_-

-que te importa-

-me importa mucho sabes, sino fuera así no estaría aquí contigo dirigiéndome a otra cuidad cuando podría estar en mi casa no se talvez con mi padre en su mansión o de vacaciones en una isla del sur-

-bien entonces vete-

-vamos no te desquites conmigo, sé que no quieres ir, pero sabes te hará bien hablar con tu madre a pesar de lo que paso y conocer a tu hermano menor aunque después decidas desaparecer de ellos, yo te apoyare-

-vaya tu falsedad se oye tan bien que casi me convences…-_mirando por primera vez a Hiroto_- dime mejor…que paso con Yagami-

-¿que con ella?-

-bueno...no mentiré, escuche cuando hablabas con ella sin querer, y vi que tu departamento estaba más que desierto cuando sabía por ella que estaban viviendo juntos-

-bueno pues si escuchaste, sabrás que terminamos-

-por qué razón, ella te amaba mucho dudo se rindiera tan fácil-

-bueno supongo que al final solo uno en la relación estaba enamorado del otro-

-vaya hombre, sabia no eras lo suficiente hombre para satisfacer a una mujer como ella, pero no sabía fueras patético-

-supongo que es verdad no te llevare la contraria ya que aunque ella estaba enamorada yo no, yo pensaba en alguien más-

-vaya infiel, -_cruzándose de brazos y recostarse en el asiento_- me alegra terminaran y que después no sufriera de tu infidelidad…bien quien es tu amante, seguro esa chica linda de la recepción, hasta yo admito que es hermosa y hasta yo sería infiel, pero ella no meré que un patán como tú le haga eso-

-vaya a veces puedes sonar como un hombre, uno como Nagumo-

-hey, no me pongas en la misma oración –_mirando con molestia a Hiroto_- con ese degenerado de mujeres, le es infiel a su esposa con todo lo que se mueva y ella ni cuenta se da, no soy como el-

-vaya supongo eso es verdad…bueno por lo menos te he hecho cambiar de humor-

-b-bueno...algo...y bien con quien engañas a Yagami no me has dicho, porque la dejaste ir-

-bueno ya te dije amo a alguien más, aunque algo en mi me dice que no me aceptara así se lo ruegue y le prometa que mi vida es para esa persona y que estoy dispuesto a cambiar por esa persona-

-vaya pobre la persona que decida caer y más de la que estés enamorado, le ira tan val con un macho como tú, pero en fin te deseo lo mejor hasta lo vejetes degenerados como tu merecen ser feliz en fechas como estas-

-es verdad incluso los susodichos que son más mujer que hombre y pasan sus vidas molestándome como si su vida no fuera anti-natural-

-sí, tu eso lo entiende bien a tus 24 años no te has ni conseguido una novia, yo por lo menos tengo un hijo y si quiero calor humano lo busco muy rápido no que tu ni un resfriado consigues-

-estas insinuando _–subiendo el tono de voz_- que aun te la pasas de cama en cama con el primero que te coquetea, vaya y yo que creí habías cambiado ese habito horrendo tuyo-

-no lo hago -_comenzando a hablar más alto y con molestia_- …además a ti que te importa es mi vida es mi cuerpo y se lo que hago con el-

-vaya sigue así y morirás tan pronto que no veras a tu hijo a llegar siquiera a la adolescencia-

-lo dices como si me la pasara con cualquiera cada día de mi vida, eso lo harás tu seguro porque yo no-

-¿¡que estás diciendo!?-

-no me escuchaste mujeriego-

-no peleen - _llorando_- no quiero verlos discutir más-

En ese momento a ambos nos pareció extraña la reacción que Masaki tenía, como de un pequeño que ve pelear a sus padres y detesta verlos así porque cree es su culpa, o así yo lo creo, Midorikawa se sentó de tal forma de ver a Masaki entre el asiento y secar las lágrimas de su hijo mientras yo me mantenía conduciendo y escuchándolos…

-vamos Masaki, no tienes motivo para llorar-

-lo tengo, aprecio mucho a Kira-san y a ti como para verlos pelear, papà-

-está bien te prometo no pelear con este sujeto, pero no llores sí, perdona si te despertamos-

-está bien, pero promételo porque me quieres-

-te lo prometo, haría lo que fuera porque te quiero mucho Masaki-

-como pedirle a Kira-san que viva con nosotros, solo porque yo así lo quiero-

-Masaki,…estoy mil porciento seguro que tú no tuviste esa idea, cierto- _mirando de reojo a Hiroto_-

-es verdad, lo que yo quiero es adoptar a Kira-san como mi papà, pero él dijo que tu seguro no quieres, pero papà si te lo pido si lo harás cierto, ¿lo adoptaras?-

-¿esto es tú idea?-

-sí, mía solo mi idea…dime papà, puedo adoptar a Kira-san como mi…como otro papà, ya tengo un tío y una tía, así que lo quiero como otro papà ya que es hermano de tía Hitomiko-

-Masaki, hablaremos de esto después si- _sonriendo forzadamente_-

-está bien, entonces dime…a donde vamos-

-ya te dije antes-

-otra vez, no quiero ir aburriéndome-

-está bien-

mientras Midorikawa le diecia por segunda vez donde iba con tal de que seguro no le insistiera lo de su idea le hablo de eso y otras cosas, pero seguro que después me iría a reclamar por darle ideas cuando el mismo lo pensó, pero la verdad es que me agrada que Masaki me aprecie, además realmente quiero estar con él, quiero comprobar que aún me guarda aunque sea algo de amor bajo esa fría mirada y sus constantes insultos e indiferencia, lo hare terminar conmigo de una forma u otra, aunque él no quiera.

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado...<p>

la siguiente continuacion sera hasta el , espero les gustase el fic hasta ahora... ** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	16. 16

**Bien les traigo continuación, espero les guste mucho...perdone la demora, sin mas deseo les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.16<strong>

**POV [Ryuuji]**

Llegamos a el hotel donde me quedaría junto a Masaki y Kira, mientras el buscaría un lugar donde dejar su automóvil en el estacionamiento del hotel yo entre junto a Masaki a el lobby hasta la recepción donde pedí la habitación que tendía con Masaki…

-Bienvenido al Hotel Hyatt Kyoto, en que puedo ayudarle-

-hola, tengo una reservación a Nombre de Midorikawa Ryuuji-

-claro déjeme revisar –_mirando la pantalla de su computador_-…claro en efecto tiene una reservación de una habitación de dos recamaras en el área de suite –_buscando la llave_- aquí está la llame de su habitación que tenga una agradable estadía-

-muchas gracias…cierto, quiero pedir otra habitación –

-déjeme ver…-_mirando el registro de nuevo_- perdone pero ya no hay habitaciones libres por ser navidad todos los lugares libres se ocuparon en la mañana-

-vaya, muchas gracias-

Me aleje del lobby con la llave y Masaki mientras pensaba, ¿habrá un lugar donde pueda quedarse Kira? su auto es una opción pero eso es tan inhumano, mientras pensaba, Masaki me saco de mi pensamiento…

-¿qué tanto piensas?-

-nada Masaki, solo que donde estará kira ya que no hay más habitaciones aquí-

-pero papà, pediste una habitación con dos recamaras no, acaso no una es para kira-san-

-vaya es verdad, supongo tú te puedes quedar conmigo, creo es mejor a que este en su automóvil-

-¿qué?-

-nada Masaki, esperemos a ese kira antes de subir-

-claro-

Espere junto a Masaki un rato en la sala de estar frete a la recepción del hotel hasta que llego y los tres caminamos hasta el ascensor y subimos hasta el 3er piso y llegamos a la habitación que nos habían dado…

-que grande lugar- _miraba Masaki entrando a la habitación_-

-vaya tu sí que te das lujos, no-

-yo no reserve a qui fue Kazemaru-

-claro, supongo tu amigo solo busca lo mejor para ti-

-pues sí, él me quiere demasiado tanto que pensado en que vivamos juntos-

-si no fuera porque tiene novia-

-¿Quién te dijo?, es decir no es verdad-

-claro, bien supongo descansaras no, bueno además de que solo quieres estar con Masaki, así que yo me voy-

-espera Kira…no te vayas –_deteniéndolo del brazo_- …yo…quiero estés aquí, realmente yo…dijo necesito una niñera para Masaki mientras no estoy, así que si cuidas bien a mi hijo cuando regrese ambos hablaremos como el par de adultos que somos de lo contrario si Masaki tiene un solo moretón tu hijo hablaremos con nuestros abogados cuando te demande de acoso y hostigamiento en el trabajo-

-eso no es así, estás loco-

-bueno, como sea, saldré desde ahora así que puedes quedarte en la habitación que sería de Masaki, él y yo estaremos en la principal-

-claro, supongo es eso o me harás dormir como un vago en la puerta no-

-que bien lo entiendas, bueno será mejor que me marche antes de que me arrepienta y decida hacer turismo-

-no quieres te acompañe-

-no, además ya dije quiero estés con Masaki, no quiero esas personas lo vean, así que cuídalo bien, te dejo a tu cuidado lo que más amo-

-está bien, ve con cuidado-

-he, claro, gracias, yo…gracias por venir-

-Midorikawa, aguarda-

-¿qué quieres?-

Hiroto me tomo de sorpresa y me beso en los labios no sabía cómo actuar así, que simplemente salí de ahí sí de por si estaba nervioso y con un bloque en mis pensamientos por estar en esa ciudad, por ese beso aún más…

-m-me voy...cuida a mi hijo-

-claro, cuídate-

No entre en la habitación, tan solo había llegado a la puerta y me fui lo más rápido de ahí, no desconfiaba de Kira, no a hora, dejándole a Masaki, pero el hecho de que nos pidiéramos estar lejos me hacía no verlo como algo más que un extraño,

Llegue al ascensor y tan solo se cerró la puerta sentí como mi cara ardía mientras chupaba mis labios, seguro, era el calor del elevador, una vez fuera se me quitaría ese calor de seguro,

Una vez fuera del hotel tome un taxi de sitio y me llevo al hospital tras darle el nombre del lugar, el hospital estaba 45min del hotel para mi buena suerte así que llame a mi tía para vernos y no me hiciera esperar, después del largo viaje llegue al Hospital Otokoyama donde me vería con mi tía, al llegar camine hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar donde reconocí de inmediato a mi tía y me acerque a ella…

-hola- _llegando junto a una mujer no unos 40 años aproximadamente_-

-¿ryuuji, eres tú?-

-claro, bien ya estoy aquí-

-me alegra verte, has cambiado mucho sabes, te pareces mucho a tu padre, eres idéntico a él, me alegra verte, casi no te reconocí-

-bien a mi igual-

-vaya supongo que tu frialdad es porque estas molesto aun con mi hermana, ¿cierto?-

-bueno no lo negare, además solo quiero terminar con esto y regresa a mi casa-

-está bien, vamos además seguro que tu hermano menor querrá verte igual, cuando le conté te vería se puso feliz-

-¿él sabe de mí?-

-claro, porque no debería, zokuseiga merece saber de su hermano, claro que no sabe el por qué él no vive en casa con él, además de que a partir de que mi hermana fallezca vivirá conmigo, será algo muy duro para un niño perder todo, peor lo cuidare bien-

-claro, dijo vivirá lo que yo a mis 8 años gran diferencia-

-bueno, entremos-

admito que me dolía mi indiferencia, pero como olvidar la agonía de vivir con un sujeto que me violaba desde los 8 años con la mirada hasta que se le ocurrió tocarme y después realmente violarme, además ver a mi tía era como ver a mi madre ya que ambas eran muy parecidas, camine junto a ella hasta llegar a una habitación de esas especiales donde esta las personas en estado terminal, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía porque ella estaba a punto de morir, entre en la habitación y mire en una de las camillas a una mujer demasiado enferma su rostro reflejaba dolor y se miraba tan delgada, aun así mantenía una sonrisa para el pequeño que estaba junto a ella sonriéndole y hablándole mientras jugaba, supongo ese es su hijo y ella es mi madre, aunque aún me mantenía frio por dentro me destrozaba verla así, era mi madre no, aunque prefirió a su amante antes que yo…sigue siendo la mujer que me dio una vida

-tía Kohina, -_hablaba un pequeño peli violeta_- regresaste-

-Soshiki, ven salgamos un momento si-

-está bien- _yendo junto a su tía -_

-puedes quedarte tanto como quieras yo estaré en la cafetería-

-claro-

Ella salió junto a su sobrino, y me dejo ahí, camine hasta la cama y me quede de pie a un lado mirándola, hasta que sus ojos negros se encontraron con los míos y de inmediato se llenaron de vida y unas lágrimas salieron de ellos…

-Ryuuji…me alega verte, creí moriría sin verte-

-bueno, mi tu hermana me llamo para verte-

-supongo te insistió, después de lo que te hice no querías seguro ni verme-

-bueno, si admito que no quise, pero alguien me aconsejo venir y hablar contigo aunque sea un poco-

-esa persona ha de ser alguien muy agradable-

-solo es un idiota que se metió en mi camino-

-vaya, eres tan lindo como tu padre cuando joven, dime cuántos años tienes, he comenzado a olvidar muchos detalles, para mí siempre tendrás 20 años, Ryuuji-

-tengo 24, casi los 25 años-

-vaya, eres ya un adulto, dime estas con alguien, te casaste, tienes una familia, como has estado, quiero sabes de ti, por favor, de alguna forma quiero sentir que no te deje ir por preferir a ese hombre antes que mi hijo, perdóname-

-está bien, no importa al final, haberme ido de la casa me cambio mucho e hice cosas que seguro no hubiera hecho de quedarme en ese lugar-

-vaya no puedes ni mirarme y decirme mamá, lo entiendo, me has de odiar aun así viniste obligado a verme solo a mí, ¿cierto?-

-bueno...respondiéndote a lo de antes, no, no estoy casado y no salgo con nadie, aunque hay una persona la que tal vez me guste, a pero te daré una mala noticia soy gay así que no estoy interesado en las mujeres y bueno a aun así yo tengo un hijo, actualmente tiene 11 años y es un niño muy dulce-

-entonces…a pesar de todo tengo un nieto-

-sí, supongo, él sabe muy poco de ti, ya que recién lo adopte y no le contado mucho de mi vida, pero…si quieres, puedo pedirle a un amigo que me acompaño, que lo traiga, claro solo si quieres conocerlo-

-claro que quiero, quiero conocer a tu hijo, quiero conocer a mi nieto, así sea adoptivo, un hijo es un hijo-

-bien, entonces lo traeré-

-ryuuji, perdóname quieres-

-claro…sabes, no te guardo rencor a decir verdad, me alegra me echaras de tu vida, supongo solo debería decir gracias…cierto, me entere tienes otro hijo, mamá-

-¿he? -_sorprendida y llorar un poco_- sí, es el pequeño que acaba de salir, es idéntico a ti cuando tenías su edad-

-se parece mucho a ti, más que a mí-

-¿lo crees?-

-claro, es un niño moreno si tal vez como yo y de cabello algo largo sobre los hombros, de flequillo y cabello violeta, pero tiene tu mirada-

-supongo se parece un poco, pero para mí, él y tú se parecen mucho, sabes justo antes de salir me preguntaba por ti, a pesar de que Soshiki solo tiene 5 años es muy listo, a pesar de que jamás supe el vendría al mundo-

-enserio no lo sabias o no querías decirme-

-realmente no lo sabía, antes había ido al hospital hace más de 5 años y solo era una baja en mi saludo, pero después supe cuando te fuiste cuando supe que fue una estúpida por correrte en vez de a ese hombre, decaí y llegue al hospital supe de mi embarazo, no tenía más de 3 meses, antes no lo quería, pero decidí cuidar de él y mantenerlo junto a mi como no lo hice contigo-

-bueno, me alegra lo mantuvieras contigo y dejaras a ese hombre-

-sí, debí hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero saber que tenía cáncer y moriría algún día, me hizo seguir un amor de mujer en vez de madre-

-vaya, no sabía tenías esa enfermad-

-no quería te preocuparas, suficiente tenías con llorar cuando murió tu padre a quien tanto querías, como darte otra preocupación-

-bueno, no importa, ahora estoy aquí, además no quiero hablar más del pasado, yo acepto que también fue un error mío por irme en vez de hecha a ese sujeto, supongo era muy frágil, pero ahora estaré aquí contigo, mamá-

-ryuuji…-

-sabes… me quedare hoy contigo, mañana te traeré a mi hijo para que lo conozcas, pero tengo una foto de el en mi celular, lo quise desde el momento que decidí adoptarlo que siempre le tomo fotos-

saque mi celular y busque una foto de Masaki, admito yo no paraba de tomarle fotos a Masaki, así que tengo la mitad de la memoria de mi celular con fotos de él, le muestro algunas de las fotos a mi madre, a quien mirarla así poco a poco hace que mi corazón se ablande y me sienta estúpido, así que me siento junto a ella, mientras me pide hablarle de su nieto el tiempo paso tan rápido que no note pasaron 2 horas, mi madre se había acomodado junto a mí y se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, sentí su calor y vi como una lagrima caía de sus ojos para decir un simple "_te quiero hijo Ryuuji_", después de eso solo sonrió como cuando estábamos juntos, pero…ella no se movió más, así que simplemente pensé lo peor e intente reanimarla pero, no pude, tal parece solo me había esperado para verme un poco, quería ver a su desgraciado hijo que se fue por 5 años sin siquiera llamarla, espero tanto peleando contra su enfermedad solo por verme siquiera un par de horas y regalándome una sonrisa, después de eso salí y llame a un doctor sabia no haría mucho, pero simplemente por rutina, para saber que efectivamente había muerto ese día después de pasar un día unas horas juntos como madre e hijo, mi tía llego junto a mi hermano menor y tan solo supo comenzó a llorar soltando la mano de mi hermano para ocultar su rostro en sus manos…

- Hola soshiki-

Intente llamarlo para que no supiera lo que había pasado, así que sabía también debía decirle quien era yo y presentarme con mi hermano menor quien era muy parecido a mi madre, nuestra mamá…

-¿Quién eres tú?- _mirando a Midorikawa_-

-soy tu hermano mayo, Midorikawa Ryuuji-

-¿enserio?, enserio eres mi hermanito mayor-

-claro-

-que bien, yo quería conocerte- _abrazando a Ryuuji_- quería ver a mi hermano aunque sea una vez, pero tanto como mi mamá como mi tía me decían que vivías lejos por tu trabajo, por ello no te conocía-

-bueno, pero a hora ya me conoces, Soshiki ben dame la mano, seguro que nuestra tía estará ocupada un rato, sentémonos a esperarla si-

-sí, claro hermanito-

tome la pequeña mano de mi hermano menor y pensé en cuando Masaki llegó al orfanato herido por perder todo con la diferencia de 2 años a mi hermano, seguro que debía saber la muerte de nuestra mamá y lloraría mucho como yo cuando mi padre murió, pero no lo dejaría solo ahora estaba más interesado en cuidarlo a él y no permitir nadie le hiciera daño, cuidarlo como un padre a mi propio hermano menor, me senté junto a él en la sala de espera, hasta que llego mi tía, se miraba algo calmada, pero sabía lo hacía solo por Soshiki , y se acercó a ambos…

-Midorikawa, puedo pedirte un favor, puedes cuidar a soshiki un momento, mi hijo vendrá por el-

-claro, puedo-

-que bien, dime aun estarás aquí o regresaras a tu casa-

-a decir verdad planeaba regresar hoy mismo pero –_mirando a el pequeño junto a el_- creo que podría quedarme unos días además estoy de vacaciones hasta enero-

-que bien, me alegra escuchar eso, seguro tu hermano es feliz-

-además quisiera darte mi número de casa y dirección por si hay algún problema, además para llamar a Soshiki de vez en cuando, mi trabajo es muy complicado, así solo podre llamarlo-

-está bien, soshiki, eres feliz de ver a tu hermano, cierto-

-sí, soy feliz de ver a Ryuuji-

-además si te llama aunque se una vez al mes serás feliz-

-así, sabré que mi hermanito mayor me quiere mucho –_abrazando a Ryuuji_- hermanito quédate aunque sea hoy conmigo-

-perdona, no puedo, pero prometo venir a visitarte mañana-

-eso me recuerda, te daré la dirección de mi casa y mi numero…pero ahora no puedo, dile a Himuro te de la dirección y numero si-

-claro cuídate tía, yo estaré con él un rato-

-está bien-

Mi tía se fue, seguro estaba ocupada con los gastos y las cosas que tenía que hacer, quería ayudarla pero, mi tarjeta había sufrió un asalto a manos de mi amigo Kazemaru y no recibiré mi paga hasta después de enero, aun así, saque algo que tenía conmigo en efectivo y se lo entregue antes de irse, aunque no era mucho, adema no planeaba gastar, solo un viaje de ida y vuelta, es más ni equipaje tenia,

espero un rato junto a Soshiki que me hablaba de lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba, a que jugaba, las cosas que hacía en pre-escolar, digno de un niño que vive muy bien sin que nada arruine su felicidad de momento llego Himuro Miura, el hijo de mi tía, si bien me reconoció rápido, ambos éramos muy unidos cuando venía a casa a jugar , el conoce a Hiroto pero su relación no fue buena ya que los insultos de niños de 8 años no se hacían esperar cuando se veían, y al ser de piel blanca y de ojos muy parecidos se odiaban más, uno era "_enfermo anémico y el otro muñeca de papel_", la verdad siempre sabia como detenerlos, llorar era una buena arma a esa edad, aun así ninguno se vio más que cuando mi tía iba a casa y coincidía con la visita de Hiroto,

Él se acercó a mí y me saludo, caminamos juntos hasta la salida del hospital donde me ofreció llevarme en su automóvil a ni hotel, la verdad no me negué, me había quedado sin efectivo, así que junto a Soshiki subimos a su automóvil y condujo teniendo con él una agradable conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>espero fuera del agrado la continuacion, bien esta sera una continuacion doble,espero les agrade...<strong>

MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~


	17. 17

**saludos bien espero les agrade la continuacion doble , no pude publicarlos por ser unos días muy ocupados, bien espero les agrade...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.17<strong>

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

llegue al hotel y mire mi reloj de pulsera, sorprendente eran las 7 de la noche así que comencé a pensar donde perdí tanto tiempo, vaya el tiempo se había ido tan rápido que me sentía agotado, seguro estaba resintiendo el cansancio del viaje y de los asientos tanto de un automóvil como el de los hospitales, al entrar en el departamento vi a Masaki sentado en el sofá mirando televisión y ni paradero de Kira, así que solo llegue y me sentó junto a Masaki quien corrió abrazarme y acurrucarse en mi pecho, aunque me dolía el cuerpo, no podía rechazar el abrazo de Masaki ….

-papà que bien llegaste, cundo no te vi comencé a llorar, pero Kira-san me dijo que no tardarías, aun así lo hiciste, por ello estábamos viendo televisión-

-vaya perdona por no decirte a esto, ¿dónde está el?-

-salió hace poco, dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada-

-ya veo…bueno supongo tiene cosas personales que hacer, Masaki iré a descansar, quédate aquí-

-no, quiero ir contigo, también iré a dormir-

-está bien, vamos a descansar entonces-

Masaki apago el televisor y camino junto a mí a la habitación y aunque me acomode junto a él, en medio de la cama él se quedó completamente dormido, pero a pesar de que me sentía tan cansado, no podía dormir ,así que salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Masaki y baje al bar, sabía que una vez que Masaki se dormía no despertaba hasta el día siguiente, u na vez llegue al bar mire a Hiroto frete a la barra tomando un trago de licor así que me senté a un asiento de el en la barra del bar y pedí un trajo hasta que me noto al oír mi voz..

-vaya, has regresado ya -_agitando su trago con una mano y sorber el vaso_-

-sí, dime ¿porque no estabas con Masaki?-

-bueno, quería tomar un poco, sabes también tengo necesidades como adulto, además lo dejaba solo o lo traiga conmigo-

-no te atrevas o...-

-ya se me…-_sonando burlón_- me demandaras, por eso lo acabo de dejar no hace mucho-

-que bien, bueno gracias por cuidarlo, dime a quien llamaste, -_mirando a Hiroto quien después lo observaba con la sola mirada_- … Masaki me dijo saliste a hablar por teléfono-

-sí y no, me hablo Nagumo que quería que nos viéramos hoy, pero le dije que no podía, y después vine aquí por algo de alcohol-

-creí que el alcohol te ponía mal, eres un borracho muy grosero-

-y tú uno muy frívolo-

-bueno, así soy y que, además es mi forma de ser, tráigame un trago del mejor por favor–_hablándole al cantinero-_

-bien como te fue con tu familia- _apoyándose sobre la barra y con la mano en la barbilla ver a Midorikawa_-

-bueno…sabes mi madre murió hoy, realmente me siento como un idiota, además de eso conocí a mi hermano menor, es un chico muy alegre y optimista, aun así me siento muy extraño, una sensación de algo pesado -_tocando su pecho_- quiero estar feliz por estar con él y con mi madre aunque fue muy poco pero a la vez quisiera…-_quebrándose su tono de voz_-…vaya que idiotez, como si realmente te importara- _dándole un sorbo a su trago recién llegado_-

-sabes por ser como eres es lo que no te deja expresar como quieres –_levantándose de su banquillo y sentarse junto a Midorikawa_- …si tanto quieres llorar, llora ere un adulto, que tiene de malo, no por eso no vas a llorar- _tomándolo del hombro_-

-yo..., que te importa –_dando un manotazo y alegar a Hiroto_- si lloro o no, no te metas- _comenzando a llorar y pegar la cara contra la barra_-

**[POV: Hiroto]**

si bien , Midorikawa siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocimos alguien que cuando demuestra interés de inmediato coloca su indiferencia como escudo, pero supongo esta vez no le servía mucho ya que estaba destrozado por lo ocurrido, comenzó a tomar cada trajo que el cantinero servía como si de un simple vaso de agua se tratara, incluso me llegó a quitar el mío con tal de satisfacer esa sensación que tenía en el pecho, pero llego el momento en que realmente el alcohol lo no quedó y no podía ni estar sentado, así que simplemente se recostó en la barra mientras me miraba en silencio con una mirada perdida en alcohol así que decidí tomarlo y sacarlo de ese lugar, no puso mucha resistencia , ya que en ese estado él se deja llevar y manipular al antojo de los demás y perdiendo auto-respeto, lo tome por la cadera pegándolo a mí lo ayude a llegar al departamento, lo metí en la otra habitación, si bien suponía no estaría bien que Masaki viera a su insolente padre en un estado tan imperdonable para él, así que lo deje caer en la cama que a mí me correspondía de ese departamento, se quedó tendido completamente abierto de brazos sobre la cama mirando al techo…

-quiero más alcohol-

-puedes dejarlo por hoy fue suficiente-

-tú no te metas Kira- _mirando a Hiroto_-

-me meto porque me importas ahora duérmete-

-vaya que buen chiste escuche…quisiera estar en mis sentidos para reírme de eso- _sonriendo y pegar la nuca a la cama_-

-te parece un chiste que me importes-

-claro un muy divertido chiste, ya que tú para mí no eres más que un extraño-

-entonces te demostrare que te amo, así se ha la fuerza-

-anda inténtalo, aprovéchate de este ebrio y ven por mí-

-realmente aunque estés tomado no pierdes la conciencia solo la cordura y el respeto-

-vamos te estoy dando permiso de hacérmelo, quiero sacarme este dolor de una forma u otra, así que el alcohol no sirve, quiero ver si el sexo si-

-solo quieres hacerlo para sentirte bien-

-claro, soy humano y tengo mis necesidades, ven y házmelo, ¡quiero sexo!- _casi gritando lo último_-

Midorikawa se sentó en la cama apoyándose con ambas manos para sostenerse, pero estaba tan desorientado que apenas estaba sentado, me senté junto a él y lo acerque a mí en un abrazo y presione su cuerpo al mío…

-quiero estar a tu lado, quiero te enamores de mí y pierdas la cabeza por mí, así como estoy yo de ti, realmente te amo- _hablándole al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello por la nuca_-

-Hiroto…házmelo-

-no lo haré, además no estás en tus sentidos y no quiero me reclames mañana de violador o de lo que se te ocurra-

-me tienes harto, -_alegando a Hiroto de el_- quieres ver que estoy en mis sentido lo hare yo entonces-

Sorpresivamente Midorikawa saco fuerza y me aventó en la cama y se colocó encima tenía un rostro decidido a hacerlo, se acercó a mi hasta acercase un poco aunque, titubeo pero termino besándome, me sorprendía su beso realmente sabía que no debía dejarlo pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaba el mismo, sabía que no soportaría más que un leve beso, vaya me molesta me provoque así quiero tanto arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo mío con tanta pasión que termine haciéndolo pensar en la satisfactoria noche que tuvimos y que sea lo único en su cabeza por días, aun así me controle como pude y el me siguió besando hasta apoyar sus manos en mis mejillas y alegarse sin antes dar una lamida a mis labios haciéndome provocar…

-sabes a alcohol, quiero ser adicto a tus labios-

-ya basta es suficiente- _deteniéndol_o-

-acaso no puedes, no puedes tener sexo con un hombre, tan macho eres que no puedes hacerlo con alguien como yo, tu mujeriego infeliz-

está bien no pude más, llegue a mi límite de escucharlo insultarme como se le diera la gana además de que insultara mi machismo, podía permitirle todo, pero había un límite, ahora sin tanto quería que lo tomara lo haría, no dejaría después me lo echara en cara sea lo que sea, ser poco hombre o ser un violador, no me importa cuando tengo a este chico encima mío provocándome, como quien provoca a un loco, alegue a Midorikawa y cambie de papeles con el dejándolo bajo de mí y sin que pudiera decir una sola palabra más de su insolente boca me acerque a sus labios y lo bese apasionadamente, me aferre a ese beso aunque sentía que quería alejarme de cualquier manera de el pero todo era inútil, adentre mi lengua a su boca y comencé a raspar con la punta de mi lengua toda su boca la cual sabia a alcohol, era normal cuando este pequeño borracho casi se tomó el solo una botella de alcohol, sentía como poco a poco Midorikawa cedía ante mi beso, como su lengua correspondía a mi intromisión en su boca y comenzaba a imitar mis movimientos,

El beso era tan húmedo poco a poco que las marcas de saliva salían de nuestras bocas hasta que el aire se escapaba y me alegue de el de ese beso dejando una línea trasparente que poco a poco se deshacía mientras me distanciaba, mire sus mejillas ahora tan rojas, no me detuve solo en ese beso y sin contenerme le saque la camisa que tenía abriéndola de un solo tirón sin importarme que los botones de ella se rompieran o rasgara,

al ver su pecho comencé a besarlo pase mi boca en toda esa expuesta piel mientras sentía a Midorikawa acelerar la respiración y como sus manos comenzaban a colarse en mi cabello, comencé a besar sus rosadas tetillas una por una dándoles una gran lamida y una leve mordisqueada sin mucha fuerza para torturarlo mientras estaba sobre el pude sentir algo duro estaba seguro eso no esa parte de mi cuerpo me separe un poco y note en los pantalones de el un bulto, vaya un par de besos y estaba tan caliente que su miembro estaba más que despierto, pero lo haría sufrir más, tome la hebilla de su pantalón y cuando iba a comenzar a zafar el cinturón el me detuvo ,sujetando mis manos …

-b-basta…es suficiente- _sonrojado y sin ver a Hiroto_-

-¿Para quién?- _mirándolo directamente con una mirada muy intimidarte-_

-bueno…no quiero, además Masaki…no quiero que…-

-tranquilo, él está dormido, la habitación está separada de la otra y la puerta esta con llave, lo hice para que tu no escapes, así que no te mientas a ti mismo cuando aquí abajo tienes algo más que erecto por que deseas esto-

-basta, pervertido-

-perdona pero ahora no te escucho, así que sigue cor respondiéndome como hasta ahora-

Aleje las manos de Midorikawa y termine de zafar el cinturón y abrí el pantalón de Midorikawa deslice el zipper y con algo de aguda de sus caderas baje el pantalón junto a su bóxer y deje al descubierto un notable y erecto miembro, así que le di un leve garnucho a la punto de su miembro…

-¡hey!…dolió-

-vaya, esta tan parado, dime que es lo que te éxito más, ¿mis besos o el hecho que sea yo?-_repitiendo la acción de antes-_

-basta dije, ¡duele bruto!-

-no hasta que respondas- _dando un apretón con el dedo índice a la punta_-

-¡haa! -_soltando un gemido de dolor_-…bueno…seguro es el clima solo eso –_sonrojado_- no te hagas ideas estúpidas-

-vaya debo ser yo sin duda ya que hasta lo borracho se te quito…bien entonces sigamos este tratamiento brindado por mí… -_acercándose a 5 centímetros del rostro de Ryuuji y susurrar_- primero te daré un gran servicio oral para después pasar a administrarte la medicina-

-¡idiota pervertido! –_sonrojado por la proposición indecorosa que lo había sorprendido_-

-pero bien que deseas a este pervertido-

-idiota…no me importa has lo que quieras, después de esto, me asegurare de alejarte-

-has lo que quieras, yo después de esto me haré cargo de que te quedes junto a mí por siempre y que Masaki me llame p-a-p-à -_deletreando lo último_-

-¡eso jamás!-

-basta, deja de quejarte, querías sexo, ahora te lo administrare-

-n-no espera-

deje hablando a Midorikawa para después colocar mi boca en su mimbro y darle una gran lamida note como lo hacía estremecer así que seguí, él estaba por completo recostado mientras lamia su miembro sin parar, lo hacía lento y en ocasiones solo lo deslizaba entre mis dedos jugando y torturando un poco a Midorikawa lo cual lo estaba haciéndolo jadear, entre las masturbaciones y el oral que le hacía termino corriéndose en medio de un gran y sonoro gemino salido de su boca, así que mientras miraba como su hombría había cubierto un poco de mi mano decidí usar esa misma sustancia blanquecida para introducir uno de mis dedos dentro de su trasero, se notaba le incomodaba aun así no dijo nada y seguí con mi labor hasta dejar más que dilatada su entrada para dar paso a mi miembro,

Me alegue un poco de el para quitarme el pantalón y el bóxer, sentí como me miraba en especial esa zona, me imagino se imaginaba el dolor y el placer que le daría, con esta sería la tercera vez que lo hago con él, me coloque encima de él y deposite un beso en sus labios para después comenzar a introducir mi miembro poco a poco dentro de el hasta hacerlo soltar un gemido de placer,

Enseguida comencé a embestirlo y meter mi miembro por completo en él y satisfacerlo, hacer que sacara ese dolor y lo remplazara, seguí haciendo varias estocadas mientras lo escuchaba gemir lo cual me provocaba más y más, aumentaba mi ritmo, ambos comenzábamos a soltar algunos gemidos pero lo suyos eran más sonoros cuando golpeaba en un lugar especial dentro de él lo cual lo hacía gemir alto,

seguimos así un momento, sintiendo como el calor de nuestros cuerpos subió a pesar de que la temperatura del inverno había mantenido antes la habitación fría, ahora parecía un horno con el calor y el frenesí que manteníamos entre nuestros cuerpos, de un momento a otro el término corriéndose y yo derrame mi ombría dentro de él , salí poco a poco después de llenarlo y me alegue de el para recostarme a un lado de el e intentar recuperar el aire, pero, él se giró hacia a mí y se colocó encima de mi pecho haciéndome algo difícil el recuperar el aire, fijo sus ojos negros sobre los míos y se acercó a mí para besarme en los labios en un leve contacto entre ambos….

-Hiroto….te odio- _acotándose encima de su pecho_-

-yo igual te aborrezco- _acariciando uno de sus mechones_-

-Hiroto-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-nada…solo pensaba en que, había olvidado como era el decir tu nombre, Hiroto-

-estas burlándote- _mirando a ryuuji-_

-por estos años incluso hasta hace poco para mi eras el desconocido y extraño Kira, jefe acosador que odiaba, y aunque aún no pudo perdonarte el que no te dirás cuenta lo que sentía por ti , yo te perdono, entupido Hiroto-

-vaya gracias supongo ahora me dirás que quieres que me largue y no me acerque más, como la última vez-

-no, yo….quiero te quedes conmigo, quiero estar contigo, aunque nos sea imposible, ahora no quiero dejarte ir, por favor eligeme a mí, poco hombre- _sonriendo al decir lo último_-

-vaya no sé si intentas enamorarme o que me moleste y me marche-

-un poco de ambos…supongo, estoy algo aturdido-

-de acuerdo, te propongo, descansemos y mañana conversemos, realmente quiero por primera vez, dormir contigo y sujetarte la mano como cuando éramos pequeños y te quedamos a dormir en mi casa y en mi cama, sin importarnos nada más que nuestra felicidad juntos-

-sí, está bien duerme, también estoy cansado -_bostezando_- _r-realmente q-quie-ero ahora s-si_….-

no pudo decir una palabra más, cuando sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a respirar en un leve ronquido, lo acomode a un lado de mí y lo cubrí de igual manera que yo, lo vi por un momento dormir tan tranquilo que se miraba adorable, realmente me hacía feliz mirarlo así, me hacía olvidar todas nuestras discusiones, además era feliz ya que decidió aceptarme, ahora no lo haría pensar en la idea de arrepentirse, ya que yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él, le di un beso en los labios y me recosté mirando su rostro hasta perderme de sueño un poco por el cansancio del viaje en carretera y lo que hicimos juntos, así como el efecto del alcohol,

al día siguiente, termino reclamándome como ya sabía, pero no por violarlo sino por arruinar su único cambio de ropa, así que por haber destrozado su única camisa salimos muy temprano del hotel para ir a comprar algo de ropa, que igual el no dejo de pensar en Masaki y le compro no solo ropa sino uno que otro juguete, a claro, pero yo no sabía hasta que al llegar el momento de pagar en la caja recordó no tenía dinero ni efectivo con él ,así que tuve que pagar,

supongo era algo a lo cual debería acostumbrarme si estaba dispuesto a estar con él, a saber cuándo cubrir sus gastos, regresamos después de eso al hotel y al llegar al departamento un recién levantado y despierto Masaki corría directo a buscar a su "_mami_" dijo a su padre al no verlo a su lado,

Supongo, eso quiere decir que a hora él es mi hijo por estar con Midorikawa, y así lo deseo, deseo ser parte de ambos, así como ellos ya los son de mi vida desde el momento que vi a cada uno y les tome un cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les agradara este capitulo doble..<br>****la siguiente sera el martes .6 , cuidense...**

**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	18. 18

**Bien espero les guste la continuación de este día...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.18<strong>

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Supongo que anoche en medio de mi borrachera admito m deje llevar por Hiroto que más bien yo termine provocando –_sumergiendo la cara en la tina_- realmente después de que llegamos de comprar me metí al baño a dar un baño, refrescarme sobre todo lo que ha pasado en un solo día, como el perder a mi madre, que pasara con mi hermano menor y peor que pasara conmigo y Hiroto…vaya el simple hecho de llamarlo por su nombre me hace sentir extraño, me hace sentir feliz….no quiero sentirme así quiero aclarar esto de buena vez, debo aclarar esto y darle una respuesta a Hiroto, seguro que si le dijo que no terminara matándome sin antes violarme, pero...si le dijo que si será igual, me violara pero aun así…seguro que querrá mudarse conmigo y tomar la responsabilidad de Masaki, y no quiero darle tanto de que ocuparse solo por estar juntos además seguro a Seijirou-san no le agradaría que su único hijo y al chico que considera como su otro hijo estén juntos en una relación, vaya seguro primero castra a Hiroto y a mí me manda a un país lejano vaya…aun no llevo ni la mitad de este día y ya estoy preocupándome…que fastidio….

-Papà –_hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta_- ¡papà!-

-que sucede Masaki-

-pa…dijo Kira-san dice que ya pidió el servicio que salgas antes de que termines como camarón o entra el por ti-

- y-ya voy…y dile a esa persona que ni se le ocurra venir-

-sí, me voy, no tardes-

Masaki es alguien tan adorable, que seguro en 5 min después de escuchar que quiero hacer mi vida junto a Hiroto lo aceptara sin antes hacer miles de preguntas, supongo debo prepararme a todo,

Salgo de la tina alcanzando una bata para cubrirme, vaya anoche no me di cuenta pero hubo una gran nevada y hoy parece que estuviera dentro de un iceberg, me acerque a un cesto donde estaba la ropa que había comparado o mejor dicho el término pagando y me cambie para después de un rato salir del cuarto del baño y llegar a la habitación principal y ver a Hiroto sentado a la orilla de la cama quien al verme se sonrió y se paró para acercarse a mi…

-que bien hueles-_abrasando a Ryuuji_-

-me acabo de bañar, acaso no lo vez-

-vaya me hubiera gustado meterme contigo-

-p-pero que idiotez dices, jamás haría eso además Masaki está aquí acaso eres ciego-

-lo veo, por eso me mantuve lejos, sino créeme hubiera entrado y me hubiera encargado de quitarte la ropa-

-tarado- _sonrojado por las palabras de Hiroto_-

-bien antes de que sigas insultándome, dime, que es lo que piensas de nosotros-

-¡tengo hambre!- _gritaba masaki desde el comedor_-

-vaya, yo igual será mejor ir a comer-

A mi buena surte pude escapar de esa pregunta y de lo incomodo que comenzaba a estar el ambiente, llegue al comedor donde en la mesa había mucha comida realmente se miraba muy bien y el aroma abría mi apetito, me senté junto a Masaki, para después ver como Hiroto se colocaba frete a mí para comenzar a comer...comenzamos a degustar la comida en silencio, sin ver a Hiroto y ver solo hacia abajo con tal de no encontrarme con su mirada…

-están enojados- _preguntaba masaki al ver que ninguno se miraba o hablaba de los adultos_-

-claro que no Masaki, come- _le pedía Midorikawa mientras seguía comiendo_-

-así parece, _-bajando la mirada-_ estas molestos cierto….porque ninguno me mira o se habla-

En ese momento me puse a pensar en Masaki vaya mis problemas con Hiroto lo están afectando y ni siquiera he decidido que debamos comenzar algo, así que deje de comer y mire a Masaki a quien abrase…

-vamos no estoy molesto y menos contigo, solo quiero comer en silencio-

-enserio –_mirando a ryuuji_-

-claro, enserio Masaki-

-está bien, entonces te creer papà-

después de ver la sonrisa de Masaki me sentí mejor y mire a Hiroto quien solo observaba a Masaki en silencio con una sonrisa, vaya me gustaría saber que piensa, seguro que soy un indeciso por no darle más que evasiva a la pregunta de "_que es lo que pienso de nosotros_" vaya es tonto, pero creo le temo al compromiso, sino que simple será decir, "_sí, quiero que estemos juntos y seamos una familia junto a Masaki_" tanto me costara decirle eso, vaya tal parece que sí.

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Después de tomar el desayuno los tres juntos, midorikawa se fue junto a Masaki para que se probara lo que le había comprado, vaya, me gustaría me respondiera antes de año nuevo, pero supongo decirme un "_si_" le es mucho problema a aceptar que quiero algo serio con él, que es lo que se cree, vaya seguro me gusta tanto como para no hartarme e irme de él y decidirme a no verlo,

Después de que ese par estuviera listo salimos del departamento los tres ya que no quería el fuera solo así que termino aceptado y fuimos los tres a casa d su familia,

Pero una vez llegado a una residencia muy bonita y acercarnos al a la puerta a llamar el timbre la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño muy parecido a Midorikawa cuando tenía 8 años de edad, no era de suponer era su hermano menor ya que el de inmediato se abrazó a él provocando los celos de su hijo, vaya fue la primera vez veo a mi futuro hijo celoso…

-Soshiki –_llegaba la tía de Midorikawa_- te he dicho no abras la puerta tú-perdona tía, pero vi a mi hermanito desde la ventana-

-bienvenido Midorikawa…-_mirando a Hiroto y Masaki_- ellos son tu familia-

-he…si, tía deja presentarte a mi hijo Masaki, anda saluda ella es mi tía-

-un gusto en conocerla señora-

-vaya que lindo chico-

-Masaki, él es mi hermano menor, -_sonriendo_- tu tío pero para ti seria casi como tu primo ya tu eres mayor a el-

-ese enano- mirando al pelivioleta-

-¡Masaki!, no es un enano solo tiene 5 años-

-bueno y él es… -_hablaba la tía de Ryuuji_-

En ese momento hice pausa con Hiroto, porque si lo presentaba como mi amigo seguro Masaki me reclamaría ya que anteriormente le he dicho Kira para mí no es nada, pero si lo presentaba como mi jefe sería más que extraño mi jefe este ahí, pensara sin duda que no me deja ni respirar en mis vacaciones y me acosa mi jefe hasta en mi tiempo libre…

-él es mi papà adoptivo –_hablaba Masaki_- , ¡cierto!- _mirando a Hiroto_-

-claro Masaki, soy Hiroto Kira, un conocido de Ryuuji, somos compañeros de trabajo a decir verdad y me pidió lo acompañara ya que se lleva bien con mi hermana mayor-

-ya veo, bienvenido a mi casa, bueno pasen por favor-

vaya sentía me moría de vergüenza al escuchar que Masaki lo presento como su otro padre, pero supongo lo dicho por Hiroto sonaba mejor a lo que yo hubiera pensado decir, una vez dentro de la casa de mi tía, Soshiki como todo niño pequeño se llevó a Masaki a jugar con él, era tierno aunque Masaki debía respetarlo por ser su tío, más parecía un par de primos del cual Masaki ,mi Masaki era el mayor, cuando ellos se fueron a jugar al jardín de atrás de la casa mi tía, llego ofreciéndonos un café a cada uno…

-tía tu casa es muy linda-

-gracias…me alegra pudieras venir sabes, me gustaría pudieras venir más seguido, pero seguro tu trabajo no te deja-

-bueno si, mi jefe es un patán insensible, pero yo…-

-tranquila señora, -_interrumpiendo a Midorikawa_- si es necesario Midorikawa venga a visitarla seguro a su "patán" jefe no le importara darle permiso, cuando él ha sido un excelente trabajador-

-vaya eso espero, díganme de donde se conocen-

-del trabajo, somos colegas en el área administrativa- _respondía Hiroto hacia la pregunta hecha_-

-ya veo, creí era el padre biológico de Masaki-chan –_riendo un poco_- y que Ryuuji se había juntado con un hombre casado o viudo-

-le parece así- _sonriendo ante la idea_-

-tía, -_reclamaba Midorikawa con un leve sonrojo a lo que había escuchado_- como piensa algo así, yo soy el padre de Masaki no el-

-bueno como el pequeño lo presentó como su padre…bueno-

-además tía, me sorprende no reconozcas a Kira, él siempre estaba en casa cuando éramos pequeños y llevabas a Himuro cuando llegabas a ver a mi madre-

-vaya enserio usted es aquel pequeño niño-

-claro-

-vaya realmente ese lindo niño se convirtió en un hombre muy guapo, Ryuuji deberías ser como tu amigo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-me alaga señora, es muy amable-

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Después de ese incomodo momento en que mi tía apoyaba más a Hiroto que a mí su sobrino, me daban ganas de salir de ahí, pero me relaje, era más adulto y más hombre que Kira sin importar nada, yo mínimo no hacia llorar a una mujer como el a su ex,

Converse con mi tía el hecho de visitar a mi hermano o de pasarle una mensualidad para ayudarla con los gastos ya que ella era la tutora legal de él, ella al principio se negaba, pero Kira la convenció de que sería muy bueno así Soshiki sabría que su hermano se preocupa por él, así que acepto y el que por lo menos una vez al mes él podía llamar o llamarlo yo a él y en vacaciones el me visitara cuando fuera más grande,

pase una tarde muy agradable junto a mi tía, incluso Hiroto quería ganarse a mi familia y seguro a mi así que se ofreció a pagar los gastos del hospital y demás cosas que se requirieron por mi madre, vaya claro, don "tengo dinero de más" no le importaba seguro solo quería quedar bien,

después de un rato la tarde comenzaba a caer y el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de las nubes grises, vaya el invierno hace que hasta el mejor día parezca triste, nos fuimos de su casa despidiéndome de ella y de mi hermanito, que como cualquier niño quería ir con su hermano, pero aunque se quedó llorando Masaki se colocó en el papel casi de "_hermano mayor_" y animo a Soshiki con un dulce que Kira le había dado no se en que momento, después de eso nos fuimos a el hotel, la verdad planeaba que regresarnos ese día, pero debido a lo noche que era y que Masaki se había dormido de regreso a el departamento debido a el cansancio de estar jugando , así que planeaba simplemente pasar la noche en aquel hotel e irme lo más tempano posible,

Lleve a Masaki a la habitación tan solo llegamos y salí a buscar algo que tomar realmente moría de sed pero más de algo fuerte que de algo refrescante, pero para mí sorpresa mientras había dejado a Masaki esperaba que durmiera por fin, Hiroto había pedido del bar una botella de vino, cuando vi estaba sentado en el sofá con una copa…

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

-del bar, ¿de dónde más?-

-sabes no me gusta que Masaki vea a las personas tomar y eso me incluye, así que llévate eso, si querías tomar bien puedes ir al bar-

-bueno entonces por qué no dejas de gritonear y me ayudas a acabarme este vino, prometo no te embriagara-

-que te quiere claro que tomare contigo solo porque quiero un poco y para que después te deshagas de la evidencia-

-claro cómo me pidas-

me senté junto a Hiroto y él me sirvió una copa de aquel vino y me ofreció la copa, tomamos en silencio, creía que en cualquier momento me miraría y por fin aprovechando estábamos solos preguntaría, ¿qué es lo que pienso de ambos?, supongo debería decirle antes de este años lo que siento, así que espero a que me pregunte, pero, en ningún momento desde que comenzamos a tomar me dirigió la palabra, solo sostenía su trago y le daba un par de tragos y estaba sentado del otro lado al sofá recargado hasta el respaldo con los ojos cerrados, ni me estaba mirando, yo estaba más que nervioso, estaba tan tenso que apenas me mantenía tranquilo, así que después de ver que lo único a lo que le hacía caso era a aquella botella de vino la cual estaba por terminarse me arme de valor y fui yo el que comenzó a hablar…

-Hiroto yo…-_sin mirarlo y solo observando frete a él la copa de vino_- quiero que f-for-formalicemos…si realmente quieres s-salir y e-estar conmigo, q-quiero que me, q-que vívanos juntos…y-yo hablare con Masaki, pero siempre y cuando tu r-realmente quieras estar conmigo, realmente no soporto más el que cuando te veo –_sonrojándose un poco por lo que decía_- tengo que guardarme mi amor y no gritarte lo a la cara para llamarte de mil formas para que no notes que en ocasiones me pones más que nervioso, incluso tu sola compañia, así que sal conmigo y quédate junto a mí siempre, ¡sí! - _casi gritando la última palabra_-

estaba tan nervoso después de decir todo eso, me quede sentado esperando una respuesta suya, pero él ni cazo, así que lo mire de reojo y lo vi, me puse tan rojo no por vergüenza ok solo un poco sino, por molestia el borracho había terminado dormido, y yo que me le declare abiertamente por fin desde que lo conozco, me sentí molesto , deje la copa servida sobre la mesita frete a mí y me dispuse a irme, sentía tanto odio, vergüenza y ganas de llorar por culpa de ese, pero cuando me pare para irme, el me sujeto de la mano jalándome hacia atrás y sujetarme para acercarme a él….

-realmente, me quieres junto a ti-

-e-es-ta-bas d-des… -_avergonzado y molesto sin poder hablar_-

-solo quería ver tu reacción, vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho confesarte, si esto lo hubiéramos hecho desde el comienzo nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas, como el que te fueras de mí, te hubiera llevado a mi casa y te protegería abrazándote de este modo a mi todos los días y darte más que calor humano, - _susurrándole al oído_- Ryuuji, quiero te mudes conmigo-

-no, ni loco ya me arrepentí, no quiero estar contigo- _intentando alegarse de Kira_-

-entonces te obligare, después de escucharte te secuestrare y te llevare a mi casa hasta que aceptes estar conmigo-

-demente, suéltame-

-Midorikawa, te amo, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre y ser responsable de ti y de nuestro Masaki-

-y-yo...b-bueno-

-te amo, Midorikawa-

no pude articular una palabra más tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos y sentimientos, que solo recibí el beso de Hiroto tras tomarme del mentó y hacerme buscar sus labios, correspondo su beso, me deje llevar y termine por corresponderle y ser yo quien lo besara, me senté sobre su regazo y lo comencé a besar, nada me importaba , quería estar con este Kira insensible el quien me hacía perder la cabeza desde el día que lo conocí, cuando su ternura de mi mejor amigo de 8 años merobo la sonrisa y el chico agradable de 14 años que me robo más que la inocencia de una tarde de estudio, quería estar con el causante de mis lágrimas, al final era el causante de mi felicidad,

Mientras besaba a Hiroto me alegue de el para recuperar el aire y tan solo me alegue de su rostro que al notar tras de el vi algo que me hizo hacer para atrás y caer llevando un buen golpe, supongo lo merezco por hacer lo que quería evitar…

-Papà, ¿porque besabas a kira-san? - _apoyado tras el sofá-_

-Masaki no estabas dormido- le hablaba Hiroto como si nada pasara-

-sí, pero vine a buscar a papà para que durmiera junto a mí...pero cuando lo vi ocupado, no quise molestarlo-

-tranquilo el ya ira contigo- _sonriendo_-

-¿Kira-san a usted le gusta mi papà?-

-¡claro!-

-¡entonces será mi nuevo papà!-

-claro, siempre y cuando Midorikawa así lo quiera-

-pues yo supongo que si…ya que estaba frete a usted besándolo, creí que jamás se separaría-

ver que Hiroto conversaba calmadamente con Masaki y el como si ver a dos chicos besarse fuera muy normal, esta tan tranquilo, vaya yo que quería guardarme el secreto y termino haciendo que Masaki me note, vaya estupidez mía, me levante y me lleve a Masaki a dormir y tuve que decirle ya estaba junto a él en la habitación principal que íbamos a comenzar a convivir con Hiroto y que saldría con él, primero se quedó callado sobre la cama hasta que brinco de la emoción feliz porque tendrá dos papás que seguro lo consentirían mucho, eso que no lo negara, puesto a que Hiroto ya le agradaba Masaki y le daba regalos de más y muy carros, sin dudas esto era el comienzo de algo bueno para Masaki malo para mí y mi salud física…

al día siguiente Hiroto me llevo a mi departamento y solo durante el viaje hablaba con Masaki, quien quería saber mucho de él , Masaki estaba tan feliz que si por el fuera hubiera invitado a Hiroto a el departamento, y bueno lo hizo, pero él se negó diciendo tenía un asunto que hacer en casa, así que se fue, bueno supongo así tendía yo que hablar con Masaki a solas de lo que sería un gran cambio en su vida lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios abruptos y repentinos de su joven vida, digo porque paso de perder a sus padres a vivir un dolor enorme y una soledad que siempre lo hacía llorar a ser adoptado por mi alguien que también ha perdido mucho, para para a tener que aceptar a quien elija, vaya pobre ,pero me doy más pena yo por elegir al causante de mi anterior dolor…no sé si será bueno o no, pero no puedo arrepentirme..

**[POV: Hiroto] **

Después de dejar a Midorikawa con Masaki en su departamento no decido perder más tiempo y decirle a mi padre y hermana lo que ha pasado en estos casi 3 días sin que supieran de mí,

Conduzco hasta llegar a la mansión de mi padre y una vez en ese lugar mi padre me recibe que para mí buena surte esta con mi hermana, así que llego hasta el comedor donde ambos están tomando el té, estaba tan seguro que después de lo que ledijiera me quitaría su apellido y me echaría de su casa, pero estaba dispuesto a todo, mi padre regresaba de haber recibido una llamada y al verme se puso feliz…

-vaya Hiroto no es normal que vengas tan repentinamente de visita, siéntate hijo, de que querías hablarme te oías muy preocupado-

-bueno...yo, no te mentiré- _apretando los puños_- yo…termine mi relación con Yagami y…-

-eso ya lo sabía –_interrumpiendo a su hijo_- Hiroto, ella me llamo ayer y me dijo que ella te dejo por que se había dado cuenta de que no te amaba, y no quería estar con alguien con quien seguro pensarían estaba por su dinero-

-así...ya veo…pero-

En ese momento me pongo a pensar, ella mintió por mí, pero no es así, apreté con fuerza mis puños sabía que después de lo que le dijiera a mi padre por primera vez en mis 24 años me regañaría y gritaría como nunca lo había hecho, así que respire profundo, dispuesto a hablar y perderlo todo por el…

-padre no es así, yo...fui el culpable de que ella me dejara ya que…preferí a alguien más que su amor-

-así, bien entonces de quien te enamoraste, ¿conozco a esa persona?-

-sí, conoces bien a esa persona -_bajando la mirada_- diría que siempre le has tenido tanto aprecio que seguro te molestaría saber quién es a quien amo, pero aun así, yo estoy dispuesto a dejar todo hasta mi lugar en esta familia por el amor que le tengo a esa persona, se bien que tú quieres me case como es debido con una mujer perfecta para mí y tener hijos que a un futuro manejen la empresa como lo hemos hecho yo y mi hermana, pero supongo yo soy tu deshonra ya que no puedo darte nada de lo que quieres para mí-

-¿qué es lo que se supone yo quiero para ti?-

-padre…yo, no quiero estar con una mujer y mucho menos relacionarme con una, si debe haber una mujer a quien quiera es mi hermana mayor quien me ha cuidado desde que mi madre falleció, si quiero un hijo simplemente lo adoptaría pero...-

-vaya, suena mucho al tipo de vida que Midorikawa a quien veo como mi hijo menor a conseguido hasta ahora-

-bueno yo….justamente…–_gritando su amor a su padre por Ryuuji con la cabeza agachada_- yo amo a Midorikawa y quiero compartir mi vida con él... quiero cuidar de su hijo adoptivo como mío, quiero estar con él, no con nadie más y si tú no lo apruebas está bien no me importa, porque estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él, porque lo amo y si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por él ni siquiera estaría aquí diciéndotelo, sé que no te ha de gustar la idea, así que puedes decirme lo que quieras y dejare mi lugar en la familia para mi hermana-

-hijo…-_sonando muy calmado_-…me alegra tu honestidad ante conmigo, pero Midorikawa me dijo lo que tú no hace poco, así que alza la mirada, que no te matare por tu decisión, admito me molesto a un comienzo ya que para mí ambos son como mis hijos, pero supongo que si tú lo quieres no puedo negarme, además supongo que me imagine algo había entre ambos cuando desde muy chicos no lo dejabas ni respirar-

-padre…yo –_ruborizado y desviar la mirada_- estás hablando de hace mucho, jamás me enamore de el hasta no hace poco-

-el amor no se siente por el corazón solamente sino con la cabeza fría y con los ojos, además Midorikawa dijo que me lo decía dispuesto a que no me molestara contigo, sino para desaparecer dejarte si era necesario, después de escucharlo me dio risa, recuerdo que el siempre mentía y se culpaba por ti de lo que tu hacías y rompías en la mansión al jugar juntos, si bien me desagrada que mi único hijo decida estar con un hombre, pero supongo que si lo quieres y así aun conservare a mi hijo junto a mí, estoy dispuesto a aceptar que estés con él, por qué lo conozco muy bien y sé que es un chico agradable y de mi confianza y no sería alguien que te manipule por lo que sientes por interés, además supongo ya tendría un nieto, sin importar que estés con él, así que acepto tu relación con él, aunque me costara acostúmbrame por ahora, pero para la otra ,deseo los tres conversemos-

-claro padre, así será, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional como siempre-

-Hiroto eres mi único hijo, a quien siempre esperaba lo mejor para él, eres un hombre que ha logrado mucho en su trabajo, no quiero más que eso, tu vida personal te pertenece tu sabes lo que haces

-gracias padre-

Después de escuchar a mi padre me sentí feliz, pero vaya no puedo creer que Midorikawa le llamaría a mi padre, como sabia vendría con él, vaya aún sigue siendo el chico que conocí de niño,

Me quede junto a mi padre y hermana todo el día, conversando con ambos y pasando un día agradable sin nada más que preocuparme.

* * *

><p><strong>bien espero fuera del agrado,<br>MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
><strong>


	19. 19

**saludos hoy les traigo continuacion doble,espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.19<strong>

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Al día siguiente mientras aún estaba en mi cama soñando hasta que mi despertador sonó, vaya, quien rayos encendió mi despertador, estaba de vacaciones, al hartarme el sonido de la alarma me destape y busque mi reloj donde siempre hasta que vi a Masaki sentado en la cama con el reloj y mirándome…

-Masaki, que haces aquí -_sentándose en la cama y quietándole el despertador para apagarlo_- aún son las 9am, por que no te duerme un poco más, te doy mi consentimiento-

-no, yo quiero hablar de Kira-san-

-que quieres hablar de él, creí ya tenías suficiente-

-el será mi nuevo papà, ¿cierto?-

El día anterior pude negarme a responder sus preguntas ya que uno de sus amigos lo llamo para invitarlo a su casa, que para nuestra surte vive en el mismo edificio, así que salió y pude evitarlo hasta la cena cuando no paraba de hablarme del día que paso junto a su amigo Hikaru, vaya, hasta ese día se había olvidado del tema de Hiroto, supongo hoy no me le escapaba…

-respóndeme-

-ya de acurdo...ven –_golpeando un poco la cama para que Masaki se recostara junto a el_- bueno yo…si acepte a Hiroto, pero eso no significa que debas aceptarlo tu así de buenas a primeras, quiero decir, yo aún no he decidido si quiero vivir con él por ejemplo ya que cada uno tiene su departamento, saldremos si como…novios y eso, pero el para ti sigue siendo kira-san-

-heee, no quiero, quiero llamarlo papà como a papà actualmente…aunque…si tengo dos padres...no uno debe ser mi figura materna-

-olvidemos eso por ahora, y bueno, supongo que hasta que el decida que tengamos algo más serio que "_ser novios_" no significa sea tu padre aun-

-creo que no entiendo, yo quiero llamarlo papà, quiero viva aquí, quiero sea de mi familia también como tú-

-vaya…supongo que puedes verlo seguido si quieres pero…-

En ese momento no pude seguir hablando ya que mi celular sonó, al tomarlo del tocador vi la pantalla y era Hiroto así que conteste…

-hola, que quieres-

- _vaya forma de tratar a la persona que amas_-

-así te he tratado siempre, que quieres estaba dormido-

-_perdona, bueno ya que llamaste a mi padre para ponerlo sobre aviso quiero que vayamos a su casa, no te preguntare que hablaron, pero para demostrarte iré formalmente contigo, iremos con él a su casa ya que quiere hablar con ambos, así que iré por ti en 3hrs así que tienes tiempo de arreglarte para ir a casa de mi padre a claro y no olvides a nuestro Masaki, debo colgar, nos vemos mi Midorikawa_- colgando-

No me dejo ni negarme, vaya realmente creo hice una mala elección, suspire y colgué para dejar de lado el celular, Masaki me miraba sin entender nada, así que supongo, debía decirle iríamos a casa de Seijirou Kira, además de que sería la primera vez que él lo conocía, vaya parece extraño que Seijirou-san me ayudara con Masaki para pasar a ser su nieto, me pregunto qué pensara de todo esto realmente, cuando converse con él por primera vez lo note serio, creí me haría desaparecer, no se o algo peor para no acercarme a su hijo, dijo si no había aprobado a Yagami quien es una chica muy bella seguro a mí no solo me rechazaba antes me mataba….

-¿Quién era papà? ¿Era mi otro papà? ¿Era Kira-san?-

-si Masaki, bien el vendrá en un rato así que ve a vestirte que saldremos juntos a que conozcas a alguien muy importante para ambos-

-está bien, pero aún tengo muchas preguntas-

Vi a Masaki salir de mi habitación, vaya esto aún no iniciaba este día ya estaba estresado, mire el calendario y sorpresivamente era 28 de Diciembre, vaya estaba tan ocupado en estos días que ni sabía qué fecha era casi en tres días más era año nuevo y yo no había ni planeado que hacer ese día junto a Masaki, vaya algo que agregar a mi lista de estrés, pero no importa si era para pasar un agradable día con mi hijo no me importaría nada,

Me levante de la cama y me cerque al armario a buscar algo que ponerme aún tenía el cabello húmedo de que la noche anterior me bañe y así me fue a la cama, busque unos jeans azules y una camisa color gris una vez me los puse busque un calzado negro vaya me parea estúpido arreglarme tanto solo para ver a una persona que conozco desde los 8 años bien sabia podía ir más que desalineado como me conoció cuando lo vi el día que fui a buscar trabajo en unos jeas viejos y una sudadera azul y una camisa negra algo grande y con deportivos así de desordenado como ese día ,

Mientras discutía conmigo mismo sonó el timbre del departamento mire la hora aun no eran ni las 10am de la mañana, seguro no sería Hiroto ¿o sí? al llegar a la puerta vi por la pantalla era Osamu, que hacía por qui tan temprano además no había sabido nada de el desde aquel día que Hiroto lo saco del hotel donde íbamos a tener una conversación y algo más, decidí abrirle y saludarlo después de Kazemaru era un buen amigo para mi aunque para Hiroto era como su enemigo….

-Osamu cuanto tiempo-

-hola Midorikawa, es pero no te moleste llegue así tan de improvisto-

-claro que no, además hace un rato que no te veo-

-es verdad, bueno a decir verdad me ocupe mucho después de ese día y pasaba por aquí casualmente hoy y…-

-acaso -_interrumpiendo a Osamu-_ no esta ruta esta cercas de tu segundo trabajo-

-supongo no puedo mentirte, a decir verdad tenía ganas de verte-

-bueno pasa quieres-

-claro-

Me adentre junto a Osamu a mi departamento, tan solo llego dentro del departamento que Masaki se apareció, supongo llego solo pensando era Hiroto…

-papà, ¿quién es él?-

-cierto, Masaki él es mi amigo, -_mirando a Saginuma_- Osamu él es mi hijo no había podido contarte de el antes-

-vaya sí que es una sorpresa, es un gusto pequeño-

-papà iré a ver televisión a tu habitación- _saliendo de ahí_-

-Masaki regresa y saluda como debes-

-déjalo los niños son así-

-no entiendo que le pasa siempre saluda bien a todos, bueno supongo es por qué esta desilusionado al verte-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-bueno...estoy por salir y el esperaba alguien viniera por nosotros dos-

-ya veo, bueno me invitas algo-

-claro, recién hare mi desayuno, así que puedes quedarte si gustas-

-claro pero sabes con ese cabello suelto luces muy atractivo, porque no me invitas mejor solo un beso-

-perdona, pero no puedo además no hago esas demostraciones de afecto frete a mi hijo-

-bueno supongo entenderá que su padre puede estar con quien quiera ya que es un adulto y uno a quien yo quiero-

-perdona Osamu, pero si viniste buscando algo más que un saludo temo que tendrás que irte-

-supongo no puedo obligarte y llevarte a bajo ya que tu hijo sigue observándonos-

-¿qué cosa?-

Al girarme note como Masaki se escondía, supongo me cuidaba para que Hiroto se enterarse, bueno adema que es lo que pienso que me está viendo con Osamu solo para llamarlo a él, como si pudiera además no sabe su número,

Decidí invitar a Osamu a mi departamento con la condición que si intentaba algo más saldría de más de una patada de aquí, así que confié en el en su palabra de que solo quería hablar…

-Sabes había venido a algo pero me queda claro no lo harás-

-me alegra entiendas, además yo…decidí salir con alguien más-

-enserio, vaya yo quería convencerte de pasar este año conmigo en mi departamento-

-perdóname, podría ir pero seguro la persona con la que salgo antes me mata sin antes asegura a Masaki como su hijo para no dejarlo solo-

-vaya sueña como alguien demasiado coloso y desconfiado-

-solo un poco al final de todo es alguien que tiene una manera de ser tan única-

-bueno supongo no tengo más que hacer aquí-

-bueno te quedas al desayuno ya mero lo término, vamos quieres-

-estas seguro-

-claro, además aunque voy a salir aún falta algo de tiempo, así que se mi invitado-

-si así lo quieres me quedare un rato más-

deje un segundo a Osamu para ir a buscar a Masaki y decirle fuera desayunar quería regañarlo también por espiar pero por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar ya hablaría con el después, al llegar a mi habitación lo mire sentado en la cama viendo televisor, note mi celular sobre la cama, no le di mucha importancia seguro que al despertarme lo deje ahí , antes de salir junto a Masaki lo apague ya que no tenía casi batería y lo deje sobre la cajonera de siempre y me fui junto a él para que fuera a desayunar.

**[POV: Hiroto]**

me había despertado como siempre a las 7am de la mañana a decir verdad era un habito que no podía quitarme así estuviera en vacaciones, el día anterior después de visitar a mi padre me pidió ir este día a su mansión junto a Midorikawa para conversar con los dos así que decidí esperar un poco antes de llamarlo seguro que si lo despertaba me mataba, si era el mismo cuando estábamos en primaria y se quedaba en mi casa a dormir me soltaba un golpe más al aire que a mí por despertarlo, aunque nunca entendí si era porque lo despertaba o brincaba sobre el para despertarlo y lo sacudía cual trapo, supongo que era un neurasténico natural desde niño,

comienzo un día agradable en la tranquilidad de mi departamento, vaya el silencio es tan incómodo en ocasiones, tan solo me cambio, preparo mi desayuno para después ir a ver televisión en la pantalla de la sala frente al sofá y con mi laptop revisando aun algunos negocios que tengo con algunos clientes que jamás descansan o me dejan descansar, mientras el día avanzaba con calma miro el reloj de mi computador ya casi pasa de las 9 de la mañana supongo no quiero esperar así se moleste debo llamarlo para ir con mi padre, alcanzo mi teléfono y marco a su número de celular es más fácil me conteste que llamarle a su número local, espero el tono y tal solo contesta le hablo lo más rápido antes de que se niegue a salir este día conmigo a la mansión de mi padre

-_hola, que quieres_-

- vaya forma de tratar a la persona que amas_- como adivine está molesto de que lo despierten_-

-_así te he tratado siempre, que quieres estaba dormido_-

_-_perdona, bueno ya que llamaste a mi padre para ponerlo sobre aviso quiero que vayamos a su casa, no te preguntare que hablaron, pero para demostrarte iré formalmente contigo, iremos con él a su casa ya que quiere hablar con ambos, así que iré por ti en 3hrs así que tienes tiempo de arreglarte para ir a casa de mi padre a claro y no olvides a nuestro Masaki, debo colgar, nos vemos mi Midorikawa- _colgando_-

Después de colgar suspire un poco vaya espero comience a tratarme bien seria incomodo que siguiera con ese modo hacia a mí, bueno aunque seguro de alguna forma iré convenciéndolo de que no puede estar sin mí y debe dejar su terquedad hacia mí,

Sigo con mi trabajo frente a mi laptop solo espero sea una hora adecuada para ir por él y no hostigarlo desde temprano y escucharlo quejarse de que no lo dejo respirar un solo día mientras esto es formal y termine de aceptar vivamos juntos,

Mientras trabajaba mi celular suena, así que me paro para buscarlo a mi habitación y tomarlo, al ver la pantalla observo es el número del celular de Midorikawa me pregunto qué quiere, jamás me habla aunque tenga mi número, incluso antes solo me hablaba si era de fuerza mayo menos no, así que contesto después de que sonara un par de veces…

-¡hola!-

-hola Kira-san-

-Masaki, me sorprende me llames, dime que puedo hacer por ti-

-Kira-san quiere venir a tomar el desayuno con nosotros-

-perdona pero no puedo-

-ya veo…-_sonando triste-_ supongo deberé solo estar con papà y el amigo que llego a visitarlo-

-¿hablas de kazemaru? ¿Tu tío?-

-no hablo de alguien más, es primera vez que lo veo se llama... ¿cómo era? ...sa-osa…era…así Osamu, supongo no vendrá y estaré solo con él y papà-

-sabes que, si tanto lo quieres iré, pero no le digas nada a Midorikawa, está bien-

-sí, lo estaré esperando Kira-san-

después de colgó Masaki sentí una gran molestia ,por qué estaba recibiendo a ese vago no lo soporto deje todo a un lado y busque mi abrigo y las llaves de mi automóvil para ir a su departamento lo más rápido posible, intente llamarle una vez estaba cercas de llegar pero había apagado el celular, así que no hice más tiempo y llegue a su departamento deje aparcado el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio y salí directo al piso donde él vive, llame a la puerta y tras esperar un segundo el salió.

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Una vez llegue junto a Masaki lo lleve a que desayunara, pero no tardo mucho y alguien llamaba, de nuevo, seguro esta vez era Kazemaru, ¿o no? una vez abrí la puerta del departamento vi a Hiroto, que hace aquí tan pronto, de inmediato me acorde de Osamu y de lo malo que sería si ambos se vieran ya que la última vez Hiroto no fue nada amable…

-Hola Hiroto- _sonriendo-_

-hola, vaya pareces muy feliz hoy-

-si claro, porque no debería iremos a ver a Seijirou-san junto a Masaki- _riendo nerviosamente_-

-bien espero no te moleste llegara antes de lo planeado-

-claro que no pero…yo….bueno…-_suspirando_- no te mentiré Hiroto adentro esta Osamu pero te pediré no discutas con el sino es por mí por Masaki, si es que no quieres un mal ejemplo para el-

-vaya así que estás feliz por ese vago que del hecho que viniera a verte-

-¿pero qué dices?-

-acaso planeabas serme infiel con él, otra vez-

-como que otra vez, jamás te he sido infiel, adema Osamu es mi mejor amigo-

-claro uno con quien te acostabas cada vez que se veían o me equivoco-

-bueno, si te equivocas sin importar eso hemos sido amigos que a ti te desagrade porque lo crees un hipócrita no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-acaso lo estas defendiendo-

-¿que si es así?, tienes un problema con ello-

-si lo tengo, resulta tú estás conmigo no con él, a quien deferías defender y dar la razón es a mí-

-estas muy equivocado-

-sabes que, no quiero perder un segundo más contigo, supongo que aunque estés conmigo me serás infiel con el primero que te hable-

-Hiroto me estas ofendiendo-

-más ofendido soy yo por estar con alguien como tú-

En ese momento llegue a mi limite me moleste demasiado quería gritarle que si eso era ahora no quería estar con él y azotarle en a cara la puerta, pero entes de eso salió Masaki y solo vio a Hiroto se le acerco con una sonrisa reflejada en el rostro…

-Kira-san sabia era usted cuando escuche su voz, venga entre-

-tú me invitas-

-claro, yo y papà cierto -_mirando a Ryuuji_-

-entra si quieres- _dejándolo ahí parado junto a Masaki_-

-pase, venga Kira-san-

me adentre hasta donde estaba Osamu, vaya quería tanto golpear a Kira, en ese momento vi a Osamu le mencione Hiroto estaba aquí, de momento no supo de quien le hablaba hasta que le recordé al chico que lo había sacado a golpes de la habitación ese día que nos habíamos visto, de momento se molestó y estaba dispuesto a reglarse con él pero lo detuve, le pedí no lo hiciera ya fuera por mi o mi hijo, no quería que el viera discutir a nadie y menos a golpes, el me tomo de la mano y me prometió así lo haría, aunque después pensó en irse para estar mejor, pero yo no quise, lo había invitado a quedarse no porque repentinamente Hiroto llegara él tenía que irse…

Masaki llevo a Kira al comedor y vio cuando Osamu soltaba mi mano, vaya seguro que no le había gustado nada ya que sentí su fría mirada en mí, vaya esto será un desayuno de lo más extraño uno que sería trauman te, Masaki invito a Kira a sentarse junto a él y yo me coloque del otro lado junto a Osamu quedando frete a Hiroto, vaya todo era tan tenso, pero Masaki no notaba lo extraño de la atmosfera de sed de sangre y le habla con mucho afecto Kira quien le respondía de igual manera sin dejar de vigilarme mientras yo conversaba con Osamu.

* * *

><p><strong>espero fuera del agrado..<strong>


	20. 20

**espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo.20<strong>

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Después del desayuno Osamu decidió irse lo acompañe hasta la salida y le ofrecí una disculpa por lo grosero que había sido Hiroto antes y por qué tuviera que irse, el me dedico una sonrisa y me tomo del hombre…

-descuida no es tu culpa, te deseo lo mejor después te hablo-

-claro, te un gran día Osamu-

-igual tu-

Él se fue tras despedirse y darme un beso en la mejilla, entre al departamento y me sentí extraño por lo que había hecho Osamu debí negarme a ese beso sabiendo que Hiroto podía a ver visto sin embargo lo recibí sin problemas, cuando iba a colocar mi mano sobre mi mejilla besada sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda hasta la nuca….

-te tocas esa mejilla con afecto y te dejo-

-que haces aquí -_mirando a Hiroto_-

-que no puedo venir a verte, a asegúrame como realmente me eres infiel-

-otra vez con eso-

-sí, o acaso no tengo motivo a ver como el chico con quien quiero comenzar a salir se besuquea con otro-

-no me estaba besuqueando solo fu un beso en la mejilla-

-si claro, niégalo, igual no te creo ya que tengo motivos para no creerte cuando estés con ese vago-

-sabes que cree y piensa lo que quieras no iré contigo a ninguna parte-

-será mejor que te muevas, mi padre nos espera-

-entonces le llamare y le diré no iré por que su hijo es un celoso, que no soporto a mis amigos-

-ese no es tu amigo es un aprovechado que bajo una oportunidad te toca con afecto, se bien que él tiene más que un interés sobre ti-

-que si así es, que si le gusto a Osamu, que si vino para que estuviéramos juntos-

-tienes el cinismo de decírmelo a la cara-

-si, por que aunque él llegó por algo más lo rechace porque estoy enamorado de ti no es sufriente razón-

-no lo es, para mí eso no es una razón, no creo en tus palabras-

Eso me hizo molestar, estábamos discutiendo por una gran idiotez, por sus celos estúpidos, quería negarme y no ir pero estaba comenzando a subir la voz y no deseaba Masaki nos viera discutir así que intente relajarme…

-di lo que quieras, piensa lo que te dé la gana seguiré mi vida tal cual contigo o son ti-

-pues no te desharás de mí, así que date prisa quieres-

Me fui sin hablarle a terminar de arreglarme si lo acompañaba solo era por Seijirou-san tal vez frete a él era mejor aclara el malentendido de que esto no es amor solo es algo de posesión que el siente por mi como yo por el un inmenso odio,

Salimos en su auto que por mi hubiera sido me iba en mi propio automóvil pero por Masaki no quería discutir,

Llagamos a la mansión de Seijirou Kira, la cual a ver Masaki le pareció más que enorme el lugar, nos adentramos y Hitomiko estaba ahí que al vernos quiso llevarse con ella a Masaki para que nosotros fuéramos con Seijirou-san después de saludarme se fueron juntos, Kira por otro lado me pidió lo siguiera hasta donde estaba su padre esperándonos a ambos para conversar de esto de "_la relación_" que tenía con su hijo, si claro tan solo pueda le diré que es un erro por parte de el…

llegue junto a el al despacho de su padre y nos sentamos uno separado del otro en el sillón, no era más grande que seguro estarías más lejos, una vez frente a el por alguna buena y estúpida razón se me olvido negar esto de esta con Hiroto y sonreír como si nada ante Seijirou-san como si realmente él y yo estuviéramos bien aunque de igual manera Hiroto, supongo al final al escuchar que él estaba orgulloso de ambos y de habernos cuidado aunque sea de distintas formas nos veía como sus hijos y como algo prometedor, vaya tales palabras nos lavaron el cerebro y sonreír ante él, al final salimos de ahí los tres después de que su padre estaba dispuesto de aprobar lo nuestro y apoyarnos en todo…

Al salir del despacho el me pidió conocer a Masaki y tras preguntarle a Hitomiko quien llegaba frete a los tres donde estaba el, fui acompañado junto a Seijirou-san a que conociera a masaki hasta el jardín donde ella lo había dejado un momento jugando…

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Después de conversar con mi padre y él se fuera junto a Midorikawa para conocer a Masaki, mi hermana se acercó a mí con una mirada demasiado seria dispuesta a darme una regañina

-bien dime la verdad-

-de que está hablando-

-tal vez tú y Midorikawa puedan engañar a mi padre con su mentira y actuación pero a mí no, quien pasaba cuidándolos a ambos y hacer que estudiaran en vez de jugar, así que responde que es lo que pasa-

-no se de lo que hablas- _dándole la espalda para irse_-

-Kira Hiroto -_sonando seria_- de aquí no te mueves hasta que me responsa con la verdad-

-¿cuál verdad?- _mirando de nuevo a su hermana_-

-tú y Midorikawa están disgustados y no mientas de lo contrario no estaría evitándose ver uno al otro-

-no es así, él y no tenemos nada- _desviando la mirada un segundo de Hitomiko_-

-si claro, Hiroto no puedes mentirme te conozco demasiado bien y sé que me estas mintiendo por que no quieres verme, así que habla ahora-

-no es nada, solo es una discusión pasajera-

-espero así sea, no quiero estén peleados, no de nuevo, -tomando a Hiroto del rostro- …así que espero resuelvas esto ahora, no quiero verte triste de nuevo sin poder hacer nada por ti-

-claro, lo hare no te preocupes que no soy un niño…-_alegando las manos de su hermana_- oye puedo pedirte un favor-

-¿qué es?-

-puedes quedarte con Masaki como si fuera tu idea este día, quiero hablar a solas con Midorikawa y se bien que no es bueno Masaki nos vea discutiendo-

-de acuerdo, me quedare con el hoy no me molesta en nada-

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Llegue al jardín junto a Seijirou-san y llame a Masaki quien estaba esperando a que Hitomiko regresara, Masaki llego frete a mí y miro a la persona quien venía junto a mi…

-Masaki quiero presentarte al padre de Hiroto, salúdalo quieres él es seijirou Kira-

-sí, -_mirando al adulto_- mucho gusto es un placer conocerlo señor-

-vaya es un chico muy agradable, -_jugando con el cabello d masaki en forma de aprobación_- se parece un poco a Hiroto cuando era más joven-

-¡enserio lo cree! -_sonaba feliz por ello Masaki_- así, señor kira-san -

-claro…-_mirando a Ryuuji tras dejar a Masaki_- dime Midorikawa has pensado en que apellido llevara tu hijo, cierto-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-bueno si ahora será hijo también de Hiroto me gustaría llevara el apellido "_Kira_" por supuesto, aunque estoy seguro tú quieres lleve tu apellido-

-bueno no había pensado en ello, a verdad creo es mejor conserve su apellido además cuando sea mayor él puede elegir el apellido que él quiera, no tengo problema-

-ya veo, supongo no solo eres un excelente chico como trabajador también un buen padre, espero sigas así junto a Hiroto-

-claro, ya vera que hare lo que sea para no decepcionarlo-

-mejor no te decepciones a ti mismo-

Después de que dijo eso Seijirou-san me quede pensando, que habrá querido decime, el entro junto a Masaki quien rápido le tomo afecto a Seijirou-san, claro seguro Masaki al saber era padre de ese pelirojo sabía que era su abuelo, vaya ya no pudo hacharme para atrás, creo Hiroto y yo debemos arreglar este malentendido antes de que realmente terminemos discutiendo más fuerte…

al llegar donde estaba Hiroto con Hitomiko ella me sorprendió pidiéndome llevarse con ella a Masaki, no podía negarme así podía hablar seriamente con Hiroto como los adultos que somos ,así que acepte Masaki por supuesto estuvo más que feliz de estar con su tía, después de eso Hiroto me pidió irme con él , vaya en ese tono me daban ganas de ignorarlo, pero aun así solo le respondí con una sonrisa y tras despedirnos nos fuimos de la mansión de Seijirou-san en su automóvil,

Ambos estuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto, entiendo este enojado pero es estúpido, es una tontería que este molesto por sus enfermos celos hacia mi cundo veo a Osamu, vi que no me llevaba a mi casa sino a su departamento, una vez llego al estacionamiento detuvo el automóvil y me pidió bajar de el en un tono que más parecía orden así que no le hice caso, el quito la llave y salió para abrir la puerta para que saliera...

-vágate, quiere de una buena vez-

-no, no quiero, vete-

-mínimo si no subirás al departamento, bájate de mí automóvil y vete por tu cuenta-

-qué cosa, está bien, me voy- saliendo del automóvil-

Salí del automóvil, estaba dispuesto a que habláramos pero son esa actitud no, me baje del automóvil y estuve dispuesto a irme hasta que él me tomo del brazo con fuerza lo cual me estaba lastimando y tras cerrar el automóvil y sin importarle le pidiera se detuviera y me soltara me arrastro con él hasta su departamento e intente salir de ahí, pero una vez adentro me tomo a la fuerza de ambos brazos y comenzó a besarme en un beso demasiado brusco el cual estaba lastimándome además que me estaba apretando de los brazos con fuerza y apretando contra una de las paredes cercas a la puerta, quería alegarlo no quería me tocara menos de esa forma tan demandante, pero a pesar de que quería negarlo el siguió hasta que me pude zafar pero me alcanzo y caímos al piso claro quien se llevó el mayor goles al caer fui yo, pero le importo ,no …

-déjame de una buena vez-

-no, no te dejare ir, hasta que hablemos-

-¿hablar?, dudo eso es lo que quieras-

-Midorikawa estoy celosos sí, estoy celoso de que quieras más la amistad de ese vago a mí, sé que si te pido no verlo mas no lo harás, estoy más que molesto por que no comprendes lo duro que es intentar estar con alguien que cada momento que estamos juntos te está subestimando o insultando...-_tomándolo del mentón_- no quiero hacerte daño, quiero demostrarte que te amo, quiero me dejes cerrar cada herida que tienes te quiero para mí, creme que cuando llegue y supe ese estaba contigo realmente me molesto ya que tú para mi eres lo más importante para mi aunque no lo notes, realmente te amo, quiero estar contigo-

Hiroto se abalanzo de nuevo a mi peor esta vez dejo la brusquedad por algo más suave, me beso primero en un simple contacto para después comenzar a mover sus labios, correspondí su beso, sentí como sus labios atapaban los miso y seguían su juego, después de ese beso se alegó de mí y me dedico una sonrisa, después se puso de pie dejándome ahí, por un segundo creí me lo haría justo en el lugar donde habíamos caído,

Me puse de pie y lo seguí hasta su habitación al entrar lo vi buscando algo entre unas repisas, mire la habitación de Hiroto detenidamente, a hora que lo pienso aunque es la segunda vez que estoy en su habitación por alguna razón esta vez me siento más que nervioso que cuando estuve con él la primera vez en la habitación que tenía en la mansión Kira…

-puedes sentarte un momento por favor Midorikawa ya habláramos en un momento-

-claro-

Me acerque hasta la cama, dijo era lo único donde se podía sentar, la otra opción era el suelo, me quede sentado mirándolo comenzaba aburrirme ya que no me estaba hablando, primero me deja con ganas de hablar y luego me hace aburrir me deje caer de espaldas sobre su cama y sin pensarlo termine dormido supongo estoy cansado ya que no suelo dormir tan rápido,

Comencé a sentir calor creía era por dormir con un abrigo más que forrado para mantener el calor en estas temporadas invernales, pero poco a poco el calor me sofocaba, al abrir los ojos me encontré sorpresivamente a Hiroto encima de mi besándome él se algo y me sonrió vaya me sentía tan rojo que forma era esa de molestarme…con lo que odio me despierte…

-perdona creo te has dormido-

-esa no era forma de despertarme-

-lo es si te amo…además te hice esperar por esto- _mostrándole un pequeño estuche_-

-¿qué es eso?- _mirando el estuche y sentarse sobre la cama_-

-bueno, se lo di a mi anterior novia, pero supongo ella era la única enamorada, pero yo sé que así como tú me amas yo te amo a ti, así que quiero lo uses para hacer esto más que formal aunque no podamos casarnos aun-

-¿casarnos?-

Hiroto me dio aquel estuque entre las manos, al abrirlo vi un anillo de compromiso, no era la primera vez lo veía, era uno muy parecido a que él le había dado a yagami, el que el debió haber usado, supongo el otro es muy pequeño para mi mano aunque tenga unos dedos muy delgados…

-demuéstrame estas dispuesto a quedarte conmigo-

-bueno, pero no creas que me quedare contigo si no me amas a la primera señal de desamor me voy-

-claro, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, aunque no será necesario ya que te amo demasiado-

Hiroto me tomo del mentón y me beso, después tomo aquel anillo y lo coloco en mi dedo, era tonto, pero supongo es su forma de decirme "_si intentas serme infiel recuerda estás conmigo_" o algo así, no digue nada más simplemente debía dejarle más que claro lo que sentía por él era más que honesto…

-yo realmente te amo, perdona por lo de Osamu, creo aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que estoy saliendo con alguien además supongo así es normal, saber cuáles son nuestras debilidades para hacerlas nuestras fortalezas…yo planeaba talvez renuncia pero seguiré en mi trabajo, pero no por eso significa si me estas acosando no pueda demandante-

-como digas, perdóname también, supongo tu jamás saliste con nadie más, yo salí con Yagami y estaba acostumbrado a saber y estar con ella, supongo no puedo comparar a alguien con quien estuve por mucho con alguien que jamás salió con otra persona, o me equivoco-

-tal vez, no estuve en una relación, pero salía con mis amigos-

-pero no es igual te prometo nos acostumbraremos a estar juntos ,además ayer le pedí a mi padre me ayudara con una agencia de casa para que nos mudemos juntos a una casa con nuestro hijo, quiero estar contigo lo antes posible en vez de este departamento-

-cuando digue me quiero mudar contigo-

-ya te digue antes que si no es a la buena te llevo a la fuerza, pero puedes elegir la casa con gusto, donde inicies con tu nueva familia-

-dicho así suena como si me estuvieras adoptando, sabes no tengo 5 años-

-no, eso lo ese eres una persona demasiado atractiva para ser hombre o un niño pequeño-

-yo...torpe-

-ahora, sigamos donde nos quedamos antes quieres-

-¿Qué cosa?, donde que…-

Sin previo aviso Hiroto me recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarme supongo bien sabía lo que quería, bueno no lo negaría yo igual quería hacerlo, quería estar con él esta fría noche de invierno, quería tener una noche como las que deseaba con ganas cuando talvez me convenza de vivir con él y nuestro masaki.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara...<strong>  
><strong>MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~<strong>

**actualizacion **


	21. Final 21

**Bien les traigo el ultimo capitulo del fic mas un extra espero les agrade,  
>y agradezco a todos los que leyeron el fic...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.21 <strong>

**[POV: Hiroto]**

Comencé a besar a Midorikawa en los labios pasando después al cuello donde comencé a lamerlo y besarlo escuchaba sus sonoros gemidos cercas a mi oído, le quite ese estorboso abrigo el cual se notaba lo tenía más que acalorado, lo deje a un lado para comenzar a abrir tu camisa en medio de un recorrido de besos que bajaba desde su cuello hasta abrir paso por los botones de su camisa, al desabotonarla me pare un poco ceras de su ombligo donde di un soplido haciéndolo estremecer y reír ya que era muy vulnerable en ese lugar,

Seguí besando su cadera haciendo a Midorikawa retorcerse en una combinación de placer y risa, mientras besaba su parte baja comencé a abrir su pantalón quería detenerme pero su risa apenas y lo dejaba decir un "detente_ por favor_ "al abrirlos y comenzar a acaricia su miembro sobre su ropa note un sonrojo sabia eso era por el acaloramiento que yo le estaba dando,

Midorikawa se sentó sobre la cama lo cual me hizo más fácil la tarea de comenzar a sacarle el pantalón con todo y bóxer para dejar su parte baja al descubierto, deje caer su ropa mientras me dirigía a su entre pierna y tomaba su miembro para comenzar a lamerlo de arriba abajo hasta meterlo de una sola vez y comenzar a chupar su miembro de arriba a abajo sin detenerme comenzando a ir más rápido en la felación que le practicaba,

Notaba como se arqueaba en ocasiones comenzó a enredar los dedos de una de sus manos en mi cabello sentía cada caricia que me daba se notaba quería fuer ama rápido aunque no lo dija su cara y los leves gemidos que soltaban lo decían más que claro, se notaba la agradable sensación que sentía como los gemidos pasaban de algo leve a algo más altos y sonoros, después de unas chupadas más el término corriéndose en mi boca…

-¡p-perdóname!- respondía más que sonrojado-

-bueno, no importa- _separándose y limpiar con uno de sus dedos una pequeña línea blanca que salía de sus labios_-… dime estás listo para lo que viene-

-dejémoslo así quieres-

-no, no quiero dejarlo así-

Me pare y dispuesto a quitarme el pantalón pero Midorikawa me detuvo y comenzó a hacerlo el, se acercó a mí y tomo mi pantalón, los abrió poco a poco y con mi ayuda y termine sacándomelos con todo y bóxer…

-quieres acostarte, t-te hare lo mismo-

-¿seguro?- _mirando a Midorikawa que tenía un notable sonrojo_-

-no me hagas pensarlo solo hazlo quieres- _gritándolo sintiendo algo de vergüenza_-

-como me ordenes entonces-

Note su sonrojo, pero no deseaba que su intención se fuera me recosté en la cama y él se acomodó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que yo a él antes, comenzó a chupar mi miembro pero él fue directo a lo que quería,

Comenzó a hacer un vaivén con su boca chupando mi miembro mientras sentía como su lengua me apretaba, admito se sentía tan bien que sentía como me calentaba, puede callar los gemidos que me hacia el producir a diferencia que él, vaya estaba haciendo algo muy bien que termine después de unos movimientos más de su boca corriéndome completamente en su boca, Midorikawa se alegó y con la manga de mi camisa limpie el semen que le había llegado de más en algunas partes cercas a su boca…

-Hiroto...déjame hacerlo si-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-yo quiero...que tú te quedes quito y me dejes darnos placer-

-como quieras entonces-

Vaya era primera vez que estaba decidió a que lo hiciéramos y el tomar la iniciativa así que lo deje me acomode en la cama y él se sentó encima de mí y se sentó encima de mi cadera tomo mi miembro y lo coloco de tal forma para sentarse en el sin antes estimularlo, se sentó poco a poco en él, sentía como su entrada estrecha apretaba mi miembro vaya seguro era algo que no repetiría seguido,

Midorikawa término sentándose por competo y se notaba un par de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, acerque mis manos a sus ojos y las limpié para después tomarlo del rostro y acercarlo a besarme,

Nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que él se acostumbrara y comenzara, el beso fue igual de placentero, se sentía tan cálida su boca quería mantenerme así con el si era necesario, nos separamos a falta del aire y Midorikawa coloco sus manos a un lado de mis hombros para apoyarse y comenzar a moverse, de igual forma poco a poco me moví para ayudarle, pasamos de unos pequeños movimiento a un ritmo acelerado,

Comenzamos a movernos y lo tome de las caderas para ver cómo se movía y su cara dibujaba tanta satisfacción que me comenzaba a mover más rápido, poco a poco los gemidos de su boca eran más altos y termino gimiendo altamente, era bueno no hubiera testigos de nuestra pasión, quería escucharlo gemir, su rostro lleno de satisfacción tocarlo para que se sintiera demasiado bien,

De un momento a otro el frenesí entre nuestros cuerpos y el calor que llenaba nuestros cuerpos nos hizo corrernos sin soportar un poco más, yo termine dentro de Midorikawa entregándole mi hombría y él se corrió entre ambos vientres dejando caer más su hombría en mí,

Midorikawa se dejó caer encima mío y con la ayuda de nuestras caderas salí de él y lo acomode a un lado de mi cama observándolo en silencio como recuperaba el aliento en medio de una cara cubierta de sudor y un sonrojo mas que notable…

-H-Hiroto, realmente te quiero -_girando el rostro sobre la almohada para verlo_- no quiero algo casual, estoy convencido de querer estar contigo y ¿tu?-

-que pregunta…-_mirándolo directamente y acariciar si rostro_- también lo estoy, así que hagamos lo posible para comenzar a vivir juntos lo más antes posible con nuestro hijo-

-claro, hablando de eso, Masaki aún no le he hablado bien sobre lo nuestro-

-tranquilo, mañana que vayamos por el a casa de Hitomiko me encargo-

-querrás decir nos encargamos-

-da igual, yo seré su padre que a él le falta-

-no, -_sentándose de golpe y ver a Hiroto_- yo lo seré-

-Midorikawa es claro que seré yo, tu serias mas su…-

-no lo digas- _interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo seriamente_-

-no niegues lo que acótense-

-lo niego porque no es así-

-bueno luego arreglamos eso, que tal si nos damos un baño juntos y te quedas junto a mí departamento hasta en la noche en mi cama, la noche es fría así que espero me des algo de calor-

-ni creas lo haremos de nuevo y menos en un día-

-resistiere si por lo menos me dejas abrazarte-

**[POV: Ryuuji]**

Después de ese día que pase con Hiroto en su casa me quede a dormir con el además de que lo habíamos hecho tan temprano que tuvimos tiempo después de bañarnos individualmente de ver por internet las casas posibles a que viviéramos juntos los tres y tras una larga discusión terminamos eligiendo una casa de dos pisos estilo residencia con un gran jardín, admito que tras una discusión ambos nos terminó gustando la casa que al principio rechazamos para llevarnos la contra uno al otro,

Era la más cercana al trabajo y camino a una secundaria donde bien Masaki podría ir en un par de años más…ese día me quede a dormir con Hiroto quien con tal de no hacerlo de nuevo me hizo ser su peluche pegándose a mí en un abrazo como si la cama no fuera bastante grande para dos personas, además de que se había quedado dormido sobre mi pecho como si no fuera bastante,

Vaya no sé si hice bien desde un comienzo, quiero decir ser su amigo cuando tenía 8 años, y que de una amistad inocente llego a algo más como avanzo el tiempo,

Al día siguiente fuimos por Masaki a casa de Hitomiko y fuimos juntos a un restaurante familiar para darle la noticia ambos de que saldríamos y ambos seremos sus padres y una familia y que después de año nuevo comenzaríamos a vivir juntos,

su felicidad fue más que notable, pero después de que lo convencí de no llamarme "_mamá_" no quedo más que nos hablar a ambos por el honorifico "_san_" algo que es de respeto y algo común en Japón…y tras pasar ese día juntos ninguno quiso esperar más bueno mas bien Masaki que quería Hiroto desde ese día ya se quedara en nuestro departamento así que Hiroto le pidió a un conocido le ayuda a campar la casa que queríamos así como la mudanza lo más rápido posible y así el mero 31 diciembre sin importar que las personas estuvieran ocupadas él consiguió todo 3 días, creo son las ventajas de tener dinero y poder como el jefe de una gran industria,

Y de ese modo nos habíamos mudado a una enorme y hermosa casa muy tranquila, aunque claro Masaki lloro por que tuvo que despedirse de su tío Kazemaru y su amigo quienes vivían en ese edificio, se mínimo Kazemaru lo visitara, es el único que por lo menos Hiroto no me celo, pero su amigo no era muy probable….

Pero aun así a pesar de ello Masaki era feliz de tener una familia, una persona a quien realmente quería aunque fuera más como padre que a mí, pero supongo yo también quería pasara desde un comienzo, soy feliz porque después de todo los tropiezos desde muy joven, soy feliz junto a la primera persona quien ame y teniendo a un hijo muy bueno….no puedo pedir más que tener una agradable vida sin problemas con ellos dos en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero fuera del agrado el fic. espero fuera mucho del agrado ya que es primera vez publico una historia en este foro...<strong>


	22. Extra 22

**espero les guste este pequeño extra, es un tiempo despues al de que Hiroto y Midorikawa  
>comenzaron a vivir juntos y bueno... lean para saber mas y no arruinar la historia..<strong>

**(extra HikaMasa)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo.22<br>[Extra]**

**[POV: Masaki]**

Ha pasado ya casi 2 años y medio desde que Midorikawa-san me adopto y me llevo a vivir con él y casi un mes después comenzó a salir con Hiroto-san aunque digan fue después su relacione no es así, dijo siempre estaba donde fuéramos Hiroto-san,

Pero entre todas las fechas del calendario eligieron mi cumpleaños para su aniversario, que sentido hay en algo así, aun así este año cumplen su segundo aniversario he juntado con ayuda de kazemaru-san a quien desde que lo conozco considero como un tío, me dejo ayudarle un tiempo y ganar dinero y tras pensarlo mucho logre comprarles regalo ideal uno boletos para un viaje para dos a las aguas termales de Osaka…

soy estudiante de secundaria aun así, siempre tengo dependencia de Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san por no llamarlos "mami y papà" tras pelearse me dejaron solo honoríficamente llamarlos por sus apellidos o nombre en caso de Hiroto-san, vaya que lió para un chico llamar así a sus padres, en fin ya que su trabajo los absorbe demasiado puedo estar solo o con mi tía hasta que ellos vayan a buscarme, así que aprovechando eso hoy vine con Hikaru comprarles un regalo extra a mis padres aunque ya tengo los boletos bien escondidos de ambos en casa …

-Masaki, después de que compres su regalo vamos a mi casa, hay algo que he preparado para ti hoy-

-gracias, pero hoy no puedo-

-se es el aniversario de tus padres, pero aunque sea un rato si-

-Hikaru –_mirando a un aparador de electrónicos_- sabes que es más importante para mí ahora-

-¿yo?- _sonriéndole a su distraído amigo_-

-no, mis padres, así que debo buscarles un gran detalle-

-ya veo...es verdad supongo –_mirando en otra dirección sonando desanimado_- para un niño sus padres siempre seran100% más importante por ser especiales para él, sus padres son primordial que su am…-amigo-

-está bien –_suspirando_- compremos el regalo rápido e iré solo un momento-

-¡enserio!, que bien, ven acabo de ver un par tiendas atrás una joyería que seguro a tus padres les gustas lo que acabo de ver, ¡vamos!-

Hikaru ha sido mi amigo desde que entre en la primaria –_mirando cómo era arrastrado de la mano por el ojo negro_- siempre hemos estado juntos,

Después de que me mude creí no lo vería, pero solo me mude seguí yendo a la misma primaria y después ambos entramos en a la misma secundaria, supongo es mi destino seguir junto a Hikaru, mi mejor amigo alguien quien quiero mucho…

después de un rato llegamos frete a una joyería así como venta de relojes y accesorios que los hombre usan como corbatas, prendedores así como anillos para las mujeres, nos acercamos a ver a todas parte y todo estaba demasiado caro pero había juntado mucho eso y el tío Kazemaru me había prestado su tarjeta de crédito así que tenía que buscar algo bajo el presupuesto que él dijo había ganado desde el aniversario anterior a mis padres a este, así que mientras mirábamos los aparadores vi unos relojes muy buenos no era ni muy llamativos o rápidos de desechar, era algo ambos podían usar por igual por muchos años ,

ambos relojes tenían una correa de cuero color negro y un marco dorado con la pantalla de color gris y blanco combinando los colores y los números eran negros con unas pequeñas manecillas doradas vaya admito hasta a mí me gusto supongo a ellos les gustaría mucho, además desde que había salido de la escuela y recorrido el distrito comercial nada me había parecido grandioso, mire el precio de ambos y para mi suerte parecían estar en oferta pero aun así era bastante caro y pasaba el límite que tenia de gasto , vaya era un gran golpe y no quería hacer mal uso del dinero de mi tío que después seguro me desconocería, pero cuando me había dado por vencido e irme una mujer que vendía en el lujar se acercó a mí y a Hikaru

-díganme pequeños lo puedo ayudar-

-sí, mi amigo y yo queremos esos relojes- _señalando al aparador_-

-¿perdona?-

-nada –_tapándole la boca_- nosotros nos vamos ya…-_alejándose_-

La verdad aunque quería comprar esos dos relojes para Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san para su aniversario era muy caros creo debí apegarme al plan B y solo quedarme con un par de boletos desechables rápidos que en si no me gane me los regalo Reika-san al trabajar con ella y Kazemaru-san –_suspiro_- supongo estoy soñando mucho,

Salí junto a hikaru pero no estaba de ánimos ni de hablarle así que solo vi cómo se alegaba de mí, supongo cree soy un patético por rendirme tan pronto, camine un poco y me senté frete a un banquillo y después de un rato el regreso y simplemente me tomo de la mano para llevarme dentro de la tienda y llegar al mostrador con el encargado….

-bien Masaki págale por los relojes-

-¿Qué cosa?- _mirando a su amigo sin entender nada_-

Mire sorprendido a Hikaru, no entendía nada, así que solo tomo mi maletín y sin mi permiso tomo mi billetera donde tenía la tarjeta de crédito de kazemaru-san...

-aquí tiene la tarjeta y si no cree que es verdadera puede llamar al propietario, su tío le presto la tarjeta para comprar esos relojes, así que cierre la compra por favor señor-

no entendía que pasaba solo miraba a Hikaru determinado a que el hombre frete al mostrador le hiciera caso, claro que solo lo mire en silencio, por qué tanta determinación que quería ganar después, además no era muy razonable un adulto le crea a un par de adolescentes que pagan con una tarjeta de crédito, era inútil, hasta a mí me pareció tonto mi tío Kazemaru me dejara su tarjeta siendo muy importante para él, de rato cuando el hombre había ido y regresado con la tarjeta de crédito nos digo a ambos más calmado ya que antes tenía una mirada de "_largo de aquí esto no es una tienda de juguetes para niños_" por no decir algo peor…

-localice al dueño de la tarjeta y tras llamarle me dijo su sobrino tenía su tarjeta para que compara algo por él, vaya supongo puedo deducir tu amigo es el sobrino del propietario, ¿cierto? –_Mirando a Hikaru_-

-sí, señor -_respondía Hikaru_- por favor ya que sabe de quién es y que él tiene permitido usarla, por favor denos esos dos relojes del aparador-

-vaya está bien, supongo no es muy común dos niños vengan a comprar algo demasiado para ellos, bien pero sus motivos personales tendrán, esperen aquí ya les entrego su compra-

No podía creer Hikaru había logrado convencer a esa persona de hacernos la compra, vaya estaba sorprendido pero a la vez feliz por conseguir el regalo perfecto para Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san estaba más que feliz, supongo debo agradecérselo a Hikaru de alguna manera…

Salimos de la tienda pero antes de cruzar la puerta de cristal del establemente me hizo guardar dentro de mi maletín algo demasiado importante para no perderlo, vaya trato que se cree mi madre, para su información ya tengo y es demasiado protectora y me mataría si le dijo "_mami_"…

-bien ahora que tenemos su regalo sigue el tuyo-

-¿el mío?-

-sí, ven has dicho vendrías a mi casa si comprábamos el regalo-

Ya veo su determinación solo era para arrastrarme con él a su casa, vaya supongo no puedo negarme mis padres llegaran dentro de 6 horas a casa y debo compensar su esfuerzo, son las 2pm así que supongo puedo ir,

Terminó aceptando la invitación de Hikaru lo cual parece ponerlo de muy buen humo, al llegar al anterior edificio donde vivía siento una leve nostalgia, pero aun así subo junto a le al ascensor y llegamos al segundo piso hasta llegar a su departamento, el tomo la llave y al abrir la puerta estaba muy oscuro, ¿Qué aquí no entra el sol? , al entra junto a él y la puerta se cerrara la oscuridad no duro mucho para después una luz se prendiera y de sorpresa salieran algunos confetis artificiales…

-¡feliz cumpleaños Masaki_!- hablaba Tenma y Nishizono_-

-¡felicidades Kariya!_- decía Tsurugi a el recién llegado_-

Estaba muy sorprendido, a decir verdad había olvidado era mi cumpleaños no era normal lo sé pero ellos siempre se encargaban en recordar el día…

-vaya…muchas gracias chicos-

-no nos agradezca a nosotros, como siempre todo fue idea de Kageyama – _hablaba kyosuke dándole una palmada en la espalda al mencionado_-

-n-no es nada solo es alago que quería hacer, para m-masaki-

-gracias Hikaru, realmente estoy feliz más en este día-

Por alguna razón él sonrió para después bajar la mirada se miraba tan nerviosos y creo lo vi algo sonrojado pero no le di la gran importancia…

-Kariya toma le pedí a mi tía Aki hiciera aun pastel este es nuestro regalo entre shinsuke y yo-

-gracias chicos-

-Tsurugi, no le darás un regalo a Masaki- _decía tenma mirando a su amigo_-

-mi regalo es muy valioso que no tiene envoltorio-

-¿Qué es? –_se preguntaba todos en ese momento muy confundidos_-

-mi amistad claro está, ese es tu regalo Masaki-

-vaya no sé si eres un avaro o darte las gracias por algo del día a día-

-como sea es igual, felicidades-

-Tsurugi siempre será así, bien comamos pastel todos- _hablaba Tenma_-

-sí, vamos Masaki deja tu maletín aquí en la sala junto a los demás, vamos todos al comedor, le pedí a mi tío Reiji me dejara comprar algo extra y decora un poco su departamento aunque no le agrado el mucho lo convencí, vamos…-

Había olvidado que Hikaru vivía con su tío temporalmente ya que sus padres se habían ido a Italia por trabajo, aun así aunque su tío se carga una mirada de pocos amigos lo dejaba hacer lo que quiera supongo que es porque es su único sobrino, aunque no me quejo, ambos somos tratados por igual, aunque no parezca siempre somos consentidos por el familiar con quien vivamos, el por su tío y yo por mis padres,

Mientras comíamos pastel con unos ridículos gorros y alguna soda reíamos y hablábamos de los divertido que ocurría en la escuela o cosas del pasado que hacíamos cuando íbamos en 5to grado, el tiempo paso tan rápido y tan agradable que cuando vi la hora era hora de irnos así que tras despedirnos todos de Hikaru y agradecerla la fiesta sorpresa me fui a casa,

Pero al llegar a mi casa y buscar mi llave no había rastro de mi maletín ¿Dónde lo deje? comencé a pensar donde lo había perdido, no me importaba nada ma que el regalo que había comprado, me sentí tal mal que querría llorar, pero no quería darme por vencido tal vez si regresaba por el camino de antes lo encontraba, pero al dar vuelta choque con midorikawa-san

-Masaki, ¿estás bien?- _mirando a su hijo_-

-¿he?, si lo estoy – haciéndose para atrás-

-espera, ¿estas llorando?-

-no es así -_dándole la espalda_- no estoy llorando solo es sudor –_tallando sus ojos-_

-si lo dices está bien, jamás has sido un hijo mentiroso, vamos adentro-

-Midorikawa-san, ¿Hiroto-san no está con usted?-

-no, el muy…-_aclarando la voz_- quiero decir el regreso temprano es más si puedo decir ni se presentó a trabajar, dime por lo menos te hizo el desayuno como prometió-

-ya sabía yo era extraño estuviera aun en casa muy temprano y solo y sí, me dio de comer y me llevo a clases, ¿entonces él está adentro?-

-así es, vamos quieres-

-Midorikawa-san yo…-

-que pasa, quieres algo- _mirando al menor_-

-no, no es nada démonos prisa en entrar con Hiroto-san-

Cuando entramos en la casa para nuestra sorpresa Hiroto-san había invitado a Kazemaru, a su novia Reika, Seijirou kira-san y hitomiko-san, Suzuno y Nagumo dos amigos que rara vez viene a casa ,

Vaya el lugar estaba repleto de adultos, no entiendo creí que ambos preferían irse hoy de casa y estar solos que invitar a algunas personas a casa,

Aun así no pregunte el motivo ambos entramos a la sala donde estaban los demás me sorprendí de nuevo, las personas presentes en la casa me habían llegado de regalos me dio gusto, pero que esto no bebería se un aniversario de "mami" y "papi", dijo Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san,

aun así no tuve oportunidad de preguntar hasta que después de un rato de que todos estuviera conversando y animados con algo de música y algunos tragos, aun así supongo conocen el limite o por lo menos la golpiza que le daría "mami" a "papi" si se le ocurría servir más de lo que ya había en la barra de bebidas, no es que no tomen ambos, pero a ninguno le gusta que yo esté presente cuando toman ¿_acaso serán otros cuando toman de más_?, así que la bebida no es permitida sin el régimen de medida de "mami",

Mientras ayudaba a Hiroto-san a preparar el comedor decide preguntarle de buena vez porque elegir este día entre otros 364 días

-Hiroto-san puedo preguntar algo –_mirando al adulto junto a el_-

-¿qué es Masaki?- mirando al menor-

-porque,… ¿porque eligieron este día?, además no parece un aniversario de "_boda_" dijo porque ni casados están-

-bueno es fácil Masaki, porque para nosotros dos aunque nos queríamos tu eres la razón principal por la que estemos juntos como una gran familia-

-¿yo por qué?-

-supongo no lo recuerdas bien, pero tú nos has unido, por ello decidimos que tu cumpleaños se algo que nos recuerde lo que es importante entre ambos y pasar de todos los días estar encerrados trabajando sin parar que día es especial para nosotros tres, este día no es solo para nosotros sino para ti-

No entendí mucho de lo que quiso decir, a veces Hiroto-san sonaba pero que su padre seijirou-kira-san, a pesar de tener 26 años,

Aun así me sentí feliz y aliviado, aun así, aunque ellos me dieron una sorpresa con la fiesta, yo me sentía decepcionado de perder su regalo, no tenía como demostrarles ahora que yo era feliz de tenerlos a ambos, bueno seguí con el plan B así que no podía solo desplazarlo...

-cierto, Hiroto-san yo, conseguí un regalo para ambos-

-así, ¿qué es?-

-bueno, son unos boletos para las aguas termales en Osaka, una semana espero les guste-

-muchas gracias Masaki, aunque claro tu vendrás con ambos-

-no, solo es para ustedes, yo puedo quedarme con seijirou-kira-san o la tía Hitomiko, hasta con uno de mis amigos, pero ese viaje es para ambos-

-está bien, gracias-

Mientras conversaba con Hiroto-san llego Midorikawa-san para decirme alguien me buscaba en la puerta, así que los deje a ambos para ir a ver quién era al llegar y salir de la casa vi a Hikaru con mi maletín…

-Masaki dejaste esto en mi casa, así que decidí traértelo-

-muchas gracias Hikaru creí lo había olvidado,…-_suspirando aliviado_- … cierto, ¿quieres pasar a mi casa?-

-gracias, pero yo aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños por ello vine-

-así, que es y no digas como Tsurugi-

-bueno, algo, tampoco pude envolverlo por ello quiero darte tu regalo ahora-

-vaya ya sabía yo era…-

En ese momento no pude seguir hablando ya que Hikaru me hizo dar dos pasos atrás ya que se pegó a mi labios, me dio un beso que realmente me dejo impresionado, al alegarse de mi estaba demasiado sonrojado y al momento que se disponía a irse lo detuve…

-espera, que se supone fue eso-

-es tu regalo, yo…-

-¿por qué un beso sería un regalo?-

-porque a mi ¡Masaki me gusta, me gusta mucho!, _-gritando lo anterior para después bajar la voz y la mirada-_ aunque se bien me rechazaras porque somos chicos, aun así no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, así que estoy dispuesto a que te alegues pero quiero ser tu amigo-

-yo…-

No sabía que decir, estaba demasiado sorprendido, siempre había visto a Hikaru como mi amigo desde que lo conocí, pero en un segundo todo cambio, sin soltarlo y sintiendo arder un poco mi rostro…

-no te he rechazado, pero aun no puedo darte una respuesta-

-creo, puedo conformarme con ello, hasta escuchar tu respuesta-

-bueno, esperaras un año de una buena vez te dijo para saber mi respuesta-

-¡tanto!, ¿Por qué?-

-el día de tu cumpleaños sabrás la respuesta a tu confesión-

-está bien, entiendo- _sonriendo para Masaki-_

-no, no es así, -sonrojado levemente- ahora entra, por cierto gracias por traer esto- _mostrando el maletín de estudios_-

-de nada Masaki-

Al verlo sonreír ahora me hacía sentir extraño, supongo no había aceptado sus sentimientos pero mucho menos rechazarlos, solamente quería estar seguro de lo que sentía yo por mi mejor amigo sin sentir presión alguna, ya en un año le diría mi respuesta aunque creo ambos sabíamos bien la respuesta de ante mano,

Al final fue un gran día para mí y para mi padres, supongo no puedo pedir más de lo que ya tengo, solo quiero ver a mis padres felices y la sonrisa de mi amigo Hikaru acompañándome cada día, nada más me importa ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>espero fuera del agrado este pequeño extra en la historia, ...<br>Chao! ****MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~.**


End file.
